Neko
by Vixengirl101
Summary: Prince Naruto is supposed to marry Prince Sasuke, who surprisingly doesn't mind the marriage arrangement.... Sasunaru pairing
1. Chapter 1

A young fox of 12 human years ran through the thick forest, chasing the small butterfly that always seemed to evade his grasping paws. Disappearing into the thickest part of the forest, the fox came to a sudden halt, slipping on the ice beneath its uncertain paws as it tried to turn the opposite direction. The lake, never frozen over even the winter, was a solid block of unknown material to the curious fox.

Finally gaining its ground, the young fox ran after the butterfly which has settled on the frozen branches that stuck out over the lake. Claws scraping as it ran across, the young fox failed to notice the small human boy that sat among the branches watching the butterfly. Underestimating the slippery substance beneath its claws, the fox leaped at the butterfly expecting to land atop it, but sailed further than it imagine it would.

Landing in the young boy's lap, the young fox hurriedly tried to back away from him, failing once again to realize the gravity of the situation. The boy's eyes widened the slightest bit as the fox fell from his lap to the waiting ice below. Making a desperate grasp for the falling fox, the boy was rewarded as the fox's gasping claws attached themselves to his wrist and he was able to drag the lithe fox up toward him again.

The young fox made a strangled cry as human arms encircled him. This was forbidden, humans were never to mess with demons. Was this boy insane?! The young fox turned to look at the boy and froze. The startling black orbs that sparkled and seemed to suck the fox inside. He was captivated by the eyes that stared so lovingly back at him. He heard a voice, calling his name from far off and decided it was time to leave. Human or no, he wasn't coming back here.

Escaping safely from boy's arms, the young fox landed uneasily on all fours. Delighting in the slide across the lake, the fox jumped onto the snow covered ground of the forest before turning back to glance at the human boy. He had climbed down the tree's branches and now stood even further away, but he was smiling and waving goodbye. The young fox almost faltered as he turned toward his home.

"Naruto Uzumaki!" The voice called again and the young fox jumped at the closeness of it. Running through the thickest part, the young fox disappear to appear at the feet of a stressed out looking man. His hair was tied up and pulled back, out of the way of his face. He looked completely human, except for the back of his neck where a small blowhole could be seen, the only sign he was of the demonic race. The young fox tug at the man's robes, watching as the stress left the man's face to be replaced with delight. Bending down to pick the young fox up, he pulled the fox to his chest. "Thank goodness you're alright Naruto. I wouldn't have known what do otherwise. Were did you run off to young man?"

The young fox bowed it head, imitating a change in its appearance. It gained a boyish appearance, but instead of hiding its fox ears and tail, it let them stand out as it looked back up at the man holding it.

"I wash catching butterfwies, Iruka." Naruto said happily as he grasped the man's robes. Iruka turned, taking the small fox demon with him as he headed home. Naruto looked back over Iruka shoulder, imaging the little boy who had saved him from a painful fall. He whispered a goodbye, knowing he wouldn't see the human boy again.

* * *

Reviews please


	2. Chapter 2

6 Years Later Naruto - 18

"Iruka, what's this and what's it for?" Naruto asked his guardian as he looked at the oversized robes. Iruka tightened the belt on the yukata and stepped back to examine his charge. Large blue eyes looked up questioningly at him and Iruka couldn't help but feel a tinge of pity for the young neko demon.

"This, Naruto, is a yukata. It's your favorite color so you can't complain about it. You're going to wear it today when you go over to the other palace. Do you remember why you're going there?" Iruka asked as he idly rubbed the fox ears on the side of the young boy's head.

"No. Daddy didn't tell me." The boy answered with a tinge of disappointment, loosing the childlike behavior from before. Iruka sighed; if the King wasn't telling his son, it wasn't his place to tell the young demon. A call of in the distance alerted the older demon to the waiting company.

Grabbing Naruto's hand, Iruka lead him out and down the stairs to a waiting carriage. Helping him into the carriage, Iruka mused on how well Naruto had grown up. From an irresponsible young neko demon to a rather undersized neko demon who was sometimes responsible in his duties. Iruka couldn't help but smile as he stepped into the carriage and sat next to the boy, who now reached to his shoulder but was still small enough to be mistaken for a boy.

The King and Queen sat across from their son, holding hands as they smiling warmly at their son and his guardian. The King gave a curt nod towards Iruka, reminding him of the conversation from earlier. Iruka replied by the courteous nod of his head, easily mistaken as a simple respectful nod of the head but meaning so much more. The King tapped on the window behind sending a signal to the driver and the carriage started moving forward.

Naruto was instantly at the window, watching the passing trees. He had no idea where they were going, having never bothered to listen to the lectures of his father over this matter, or why, but he enjoyed taking long drives in the carriage. His mother kept looking at him worriedly, acting like he would jump out of the carriage at any moment. Laughing silently, he remembered back to when he was seven.

He had seen a particularly beautiful butterfly and had wanted to catch it. His mother had refused to stop the carriage and so Naruto had taken things into his own hands. He had opened the window and transformed fully into his demonic form. As a fox, he had jumped out the open window…..and broken his foot upon landing. His mother hadn't let him in the carriage for a year, afraid he might do the same thing.

Looking up, Naruto wondered where they were. Having never left the palace except for excursions to the nearby town, he had no bearings outside the lawn except for the town. He glanced around quickly, taking in note of the taller trees around the paved road they traveled.

A break in the trees revealed the palace of Naruto's daydreams. He had often sat on the lawn and watched the palace, seeing as it was easily visible from the backyard; it had easily become the thing of the young demon's fantasies. He was curious as to whether or not it was bigger than the palace that he currently lived in. The towers reached far into the sky and Naruto had often watched the birds disappearing in and out of the windows. The lightening storms that raged outside his windows often sent Naruto wondering whether the palace had the same issues or if the lightening storms disappeared in the vastness of its hallways.

So lost in his thoughts of the beautiful palace, Naruto failed to notice when they pulled to a stop in front of it. A tap from Iruka and the door was opened, startlingly Naruto out of his thoughts. Looking up, he froze as his head tilted farther and farther back. Iruka chuckled as he pushed the boy's head back up and whispered into his ear.

"We're here as guests. You can explore later, Naruto. Try to stay out your demonic form. You know you have problems with it." Iruka warned as he pushed by his charge, following the King and Queen into the palace.

Naruto scuffed as he followed Iruka. He hadn't asked for the damn problems with his demonic form, they just tended to come…..like a lot of things in his life. By the time he caught up with Iruka and had bowed for his introduction, he had missed the names of the King and Queen of this palace. He scolded himself for his stupidity; how was he supposed to ask for the right to explore the palace if he didn't know their names?!

"Prince Naruto, it's a pleasure to finally meet you. I hope you'll find everything to your liking here." The Queen smiled politely as she curtsied to Naruto. He bowed back uncertainly, cursing himself again for not knowing their names.

"Well thank you. But, I'm afraid I don't understand. Everything to my liking?" That's what had thrown him off. It had sounded like he would be living here for a while….and that didn't sound right at all.

"Yes, young prince. Yours and your guardian's rooms are ready. Your things are being moved in as we speak, to make you more comfortable with the conditions under which you'll be living here." Naruto barely heard Iruka curse as he looked strangely at his father.

"I'm afraid I don't understand you. What "conditions" will I be living here under? Why am I living here?" Naruto asked his father. The King who's name Naruto didn't know, looked between the prince and his father, grasping the severity of the situation immediately.

"You haven't told him, have you." The King stated more than he asked and the nod from Naruto's father confirmed what he thought.

"We felt it best we didn't tell him."

"Tell me what?" Naruto asked looking between the two kings.

"He tends to overreact to things like this."

"To what?!"

"This like this really should be told to a boy of his position." The other Kind mused, looking at the seething prince.

"Like. What." Naruto growled out, he had a feeling he was going to regret asking.

"True. I just figured I'd get him here before I told him."

"I'M HERE. TELL ME WHAT!" Naruto yelled out at his father, finally getting his attention. The King sighed, the desperation of the boy finally sinking in. He looked desperately at Iruka, who only shook his head and waved idly toward the prince.

"Prince Naruto. Why, do you know? You're getting married." The Queen laughed as she walked up. Naruto froze; 'getting married'? He was NOT getting married.

Iruka took a step forward, his hands out as he anticipated the boy's reaction. He almost got a hold of the boy before he took of, but Naruto snapped out his frozen state a moment quicker that Iruka could grab a hold of him. He took of running, heading anywhere but into the palace. He took of down the road and across the front lawn. He moved quickly through the small field of trees on the side of the palace. He was in his element as he ran, the sight of the forest spurring him on to run faster.

Glancing back, he noticed that Iruka, as well as a few guards. He sped up, deciding to avoid the obvious forest and disappear into the back gardens of the palace. Rounding the corner of the palace, Naruto barely stopped his forward motion, but avoided the collision by twisting backwards.

The quick movement caused him to falter in his step and he slipped over the rough gravel of the path sliding forward. His quick appearance had startled the horse, but both horse and rider had responded quickly and stopped mid-trot, avoiding the boy as he tried to avoiding running into the horse.

The boy slide toward the horse, scaring him up onto two hind legs as the rider tried to pull him back, narrowly avoiding Naruto as he curled up to avoid major damage from the horse. Feeling no pain from being stepped on, Naruto uncurled his body and looked up to see the rider dismounting. He stretched out his back, rubbing the side that had slide along the gravel. He'd have to look at that later, check for injuries and such. Looking up, Naruto noticed a gloved hand, outstretched, offering to help him to his feet. The voice that accompanied it had Naruto on edge more than the fact that he had been engaged against his will.

"Don't run out in front of horses. You'll get yourself killed, baka."


	3. Chapter 3

"I still don't see why I have to get married. Isn't Itachi getting married? Why the hell do I have to?" Sasuke asked his guardian, irritated with the happenings of today.

He was supposed to be meeting his "wife" who was in fact the prince from the neighboring kingdom. The purpose behind the arranged marriage was to create an alliance between the two strongest kingdoms, to fend off the oncoming attacks from the growing Sound Kingdom. His parents had arranged it, intending the young prince to go to Itachi. Unfortunately, Itachi had said he was getting married already and could not accept the boy, leaving Sasuke to marry the prince….whether he was gay or not.

So Sasuke was here, riding and jumping his horse with his guardian, and relieving stress while he waited from his "wife" to arrive. His guardian, Hatake Kakashi, laughed as he followed the boy down the trail and out of the forest.

"You full well the circumstance of your marriage, Prince Sasuke. And you are also very aware of the consequences should this marriage fail between you two." Kakashi tone turned dark as he reminded Sasuke of his mother's threat.

"Yea, yea. What the boy's name anyway?" Sasuke asked, shrugging off the memory of his mother's threat to personally castrate him and place him a gay bar to become uke to thousands of men.

"I heard it's something along the lines of Naruto Uzumaki. I also hear he looks exactly like a girl….just without long hair." Kakashi answered, looking up toward the sky as he thought of all the eavesdropping information he had retrieved on the boy. Apparently, there was more about him than just his appearances. Something about his full demonic form being a problem for him and strongly disagreeable among many of his family members.

"Hn." Was the only response as Sasuke picked up the trot and headed around to the front of the palace. He was forced to pull up on the reins as a blonde girl came racing around the corner and startled the horse in her attempt to avoid the collision. She slide under the horse as Sasuke pulled him up on two legs and the to side, narrowly avoiding stepping on the girl as she curled up to minimize the amount of damage. He silently cursed her as he dismounted and walked up to her, leaving his own horse to the care of Kakashi.

"You there, take these horse and return them to the stable. Remove their tack and return them to the pastures." Kakashi ordered, passing both horses off onto the nearest servant. He watched silently as Sasuke held out his hand to the "girl" on the ground. He obviously hadn't noticed the flat chest under the yukata, the only showing sign that it was a boy he was helping to his feet.

""Don't run out in front of horses. You'll get yourself killed, dobe." Sasuke advised as he helped the girl to her feet. Standing up, she slapped his hand away earning a gasp from the surrounding crowd and a raised eyebrow from Sasuke.

"I'm not a dobe and I didn't do it on purpose." The voice threw Sasuke off and he blinked in surprise. This was a girl right?

"Of course not, dobe. You always attempt suicide by accidentally running out in front of horse." Sasuke chided, smirking at the girl who dared to glare at him in such a way.

"I WASN'T COMMITING SUICIDE, TEME! I WAS JUST RUNNING SOMEWHERE!" The girl yelled, grabbing him by the collar as she pulled him down to her level. Removing her hands, and brushing off invisible dirt, he smirked at the smoke that seemed to erupt from her ears.

"Right. Anyway, why were you running miss?" Sasuke asked, watching as a group of people pushed their way towards the girl. The people included a pony tailed man he'd never seen in his life, the King and Queen from the neighboring kingdom and his own Mother and Father, both of which he'd never seen RUN after anything.

"MISS?! I'M A MAN YOU BASTARD!" The sudden outrage had Sasuke looking back at the girl. Looking again, he saw that she…he….was in fact a boy. He shook his head and mumbled an apology as his parents walked up.

"Now, son. Don't just go running off. You have to listen to us." The King from the neighboring kingdom spoke up as the pony tailed man grabbed a hold of him.

"WHY THE HELL SHOULD I LISTEN TO YOU?! YOU LIED TO ME!" The blonde boy yelled struggling to get out of the pony tailed man's grip.

"No, we didn't. You just didn't listen when we were speaking to you." The Queen spoke up angrily, immediately ceasing the struggling from the boy. "Now, you WILL marry the second son of the Uchiha family and you WILL live here peacefully. You will NOT cause ANY problems for their family and you WILL behave as a prince should. I DON"T care if you have problems, you will deal with them and learn to live with them. I WILL NOT have you returned to the Uzumaki household in disgrace. Am I understood?!"

"Yes, mother." The boy answered, almost dejected as he ceased struggling and was released by the pony tailed man. Turing to Sasuke's mother the Queen continued in her commands.

"Now. Who is this Prince Sasuke that my son is to be marrying?" She asked sweetly looking around at the crowd. Behind him, Sasuke distinctly heard Kakashi laugh. He stiffened at the statement and turned toward the blonde boy he had just insulted.

"You?!" Sasuke asked incrediously, pointed slightly towards the blonde boy as he looked at his mother. "That's Naruto Uzumaki! I have to marry him!" His mother nodded and turned toward the neighboring kingdom's Queen.

"That," She answered, gesturing toward Sasuke. "Is my second son, Sasuke Uchiha. Your son will be staying in his room for a couple months before the wedding."

"I HAVE TO MARRY THAT?!" The Naruto boy asked, pointing directly toward Sasuke, his fingers finding their way to his face. Sasuke pushed them down, out of his face, and looked at the boy, smirking as he realized just how much fun it would be to tease the boy.

"I'm not a 'that', usurantonkachi. I'm a neko demon…your husband, in fact. Shall I show you to your room?" Sasuke asked jokingly as he bowed politely towards the blushing boy. His mother smiled fondly as the neighboring Queen clapped and whispered something about leaving lovebirds alone and returning home. He took the blonde hand and turned around, delighting in the fight the boy put up, making Sasuke drag him inside. All Naruto could manage as he was pulled along was a stuttering no as he was dragged inside the house by Sasuke.

"Well, Iruka. I expect you will you be staying here to look after my son." The King asked as he shook Iruka hand. Said man, nodded, always one for looking after his charge. He jumped slightly as a hand alighted on his shoulder and a white haired man appeared by his side.

"Do not worry. I am Sasuke-sama's guardian. I'm sure if Iruka-san, was it, must stay I can look after him as well. Hatake Kakashi at your service." The Kakashi man said politely, wrapping his arm around Iruka' waist and pulling him close. The King smiled and pulled his wife along behind him as they headed to the front to leave.

"L-L-Let go, Mr. Kakashi. I don't need your help." Iruka stuttered, pushing futilely on Kakashi's chest as the man lead him in the same direction Sasuke had pulled Naruto.

"So you already know where your room is?" Kakashi asked politely, taking the man's hand as he lead him inside. He smiled as the man blused and looked the opposite direction, mumbling a no as he gave into Kakashi's leading. But something was bothering Kakashi and he wanted answers….answers he was sure he could get from this man. "Right well….oh, here we are." Kakashi said pushing the man into his room and closing the door behind him.

Iruka straightened looking around at the rather large room in wonder. He didn't have a room this large back at the Uzumaki palace, but then again he was almost never in his room so it didn't matter. He stiffened as he heard the door lock behind him and turned to find Kakashi closer than he preferred. He stumbled back, falling against the bed as the man pursued him effectively trapping him against on the bed.

"Now, Iruka-san. I want you to tell me something. What is it exactly that is wrong with Prince Naruto and his demonic form?"


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys, thanks for the reviews. And since you all asked _so _nicely, I got the next chapter for you. Enjoy.

* * *

_Kakashi's Room_

"W-Wrong? N-Nothings wrong with Prince Naruto!" Iruka cried desperately, backing away from Kakashi. Kakashi chuckled lightly and grasped Iruka's chin harshly as he pursued the smaller demon.

"I know full well that something is wrong with Naruto's demonic form. If you don't wish to be hurt, tell me. Now." Kakashi enunciated the 'Now" part with a small squeeze of the demon's chin, and watched as he recoiled from the touch.

"T-There's nothing," Iruka tried once again, uncertain whether to tell the man or not. It was strictly forbidden to speak of Naruto's problems, due to the unpredictability of its arrival. Iruka sighed in defeat, pushing the older man off him and straightening up. "Alright, I'll tell you, but its confidential information. You must realize the only reason I'm telling you is because you're going to have to help me with him until Prince Sasuke learns how to handle the boy properly." Kakashi nodded in understanding, moving towards a chair in the corner as Iruka made himself comfortable on the bed.

"Now, Naruto's form is not as simple as it appears. Currently, it's physically impossible for him to attain a perfect human form. He will always have ears and a tail, however, we are hoping this will go away with age. This problem is due to-"

_

* * *

_

_Sasuke's Room (Same Time)_

"Here we are, idiots first." Sasuke released the boy's hand and bowed letting the boy go first as he held the door open. The boy bowed his head, a gesture that meant "Thank you" without actually having to say it, and stepped inside the room. Sasuke smirked, closing the door behind him as he made his way into the room. The boy's ears perked up and he turned around again.

"You! I'm not an idiot!" The boy yelled, clenching his hands as his entire boy began to shake. Sasuke watched in wonder as the boy's eyes seemed to gain a red tint. He brushed it off, thinking the boy was too wild to control his transformations.

"Of course you aren't usurantonkachi. That's why you went along with my insult and thought nothing of it." Sasuke chided, moving towards the bed with the intention of removing the suitcases from it. He felt a hand along his neck and suddenly he was thrown against the door, and the boy was holding him up, his head bowed so Sasuke couldn't see his face. What the hell had happened to him?!

"Do NOT call me and usurantonkachi….or any other insults if you value your life, brat." The boy finally looked up, and Sasuke was looking into a complete different boy. The red tint had spread to the entire eye and deepened in color, taking on a blood red color. Whisker like markings had appeared and deepened along his cheeks, giving his face a fuller fox-like appearance. His hair had taken on the reddish tinge of the ears and tail, while the ends seemed to spike out more than before. His ears grew the slightest bit longer, gaining the look of an adult fox, while his tail lost his fluff and deepened to match the color of his eyes. His ears retained the white tips, though the amount of white showing greatly decreased.

_

* * *

_

_Kakashi's Room_

"-another demon that is trapped within Naruto. We are not entirely sure how it came to be trapped within him, but he is actually much fiercer than Prince Naruto will ever be. When angered, the other demon tends to take over; enacting a transformation in the adult stage that Naruto is unable to control. The other demon, as we have come to learn, is called Kyuubi no Kitsune." Iruka sighed, not sure of how to continue; Kyuubi had always been an interesting problem to deal with, one you never really got used to.

"Kyuubi? Isn't that the demon that passed down within the Uzumaki family? I heard that every thousand years, Kyuubi appears within a male child and helps him to become the greatest Hokage of his age. Just as the Sharingan is passed among the Uchiha family, Kyuubi is passed down along the Uzumaki family." Kakashi wondered aloud, remembering minute facts from his studies long ago.

"Yea, that's Kyuubi. The only problem is that Naruto doesn't have the heart to be as vicious as Kyuubi needs him to be in order make him the best Hokage. He's determined to get there through the respect of his people, but Kyuubi doesn't work that way! That's where the problem comes in with Naruto and Kyuubi; many members of the Uzumaki household believe Naruto isn't suitable for the position of Hokage and that Naruto should be removed from the family line, to give other 'suitable' males a chance at the Hokage position. With Naruto alive and Kyuubi within him, no other fighters can even look at the position of Hokage; it automatically goes to Naruto. The reason for this marriage was the alliance as well as training for Naruto. His father is trying to get him to toughen up and embrace Kyuubi instead of fighting him."

"Fighting him?" Kakashi asked, uncertain of the meaning behind those words.

"If Kyuubi becomes too upset or tries to hurt anyone, Naruto tends to surge his energy into his body and merge it with Kyuubi's own energy, forcing him to change into the full demonic form. But because of the disconnection between their hearts, Naruto has "problems" when he reaches that stage. Naturally, this transformation would be virtually painless and result in a large nine-tailed fox with the combined energies and strength of both Naruto and Kyuubi. However......" Iruka paused again and looked up at Kakashi. The white haired guardian was sitting with his feet upon the desk in the corner and pushing the chair onto the back two legs. He hands were contemplating their next move and he seemed to be itching to pull something out of his pocket; the only thing stopping him was his interest in the current subject.

"Problems? Like what?" Kakashi asked, willing Iruka to continue

"Well, after he reaches the form, he-"

* * *

_Sasuke's Room_

Sasuke looked over the boy, amazed at the complex transformation the boy had enacted. It was the adult form for his neko demon form, but he shouldn't have been able to attain it this easily. The amount of energy required to attain that form was massive, hence why the younger demons were expected to grow into their adult forms instead of transforming into them. Somehow, it made him rebellious to the fox's orders.

"I will not, dobe. You will never tell me what to do." Sasuke answered calmly, seeming unfazed by the boy's adult form. "Besides, I don't take orders from someone who can't even maintain a full human form. Your ears are always out, even when you're supposed to hide them."

The fox demon growled harshly and suddenly another change was occurring, one that seemed to surprise the fox. His eyes grew wide and he seemed to shrink. Crawling out of clothes that were too big for him now, a baby fox emerged at Sasuke's feet as the boy caught his breath again. The fox growled at the boy and snapped as Sasuke tried to pick him up. Slapping him upon the snout, Sasuke managed to shock the fox long enough to grab him and pick him up.

"Hey! Calm down, you little rascal. Naruto was your name, right? What the hell just happened here? I know you can speak in your full demonic form, so answer me usurantonkachi." Sasuke ordered as he held the little fox close enough to feel the wildly beating heart underneath the fluffy fur. The fox calmed down and relaxed, just as Sasuke held him out to examine the full demonic form the boy had achieved. The ears were stout and fluffy and the tail had puffed out to an alarmingly large size. The fur of the fox matched the blood red of its eyes from earlier, but upon further inspection, Sasuke realized the fox's eyes were back to the bright blue of the blonde boy. Some part of him told him he'd met the little fox before, but where?

"STOP THAT! It's embarrassing! I don't have any clothes on and you're holding me out like I'm some kind of novelty. Put me down! The least I can do is get to know the room I'll be sleeping in right?" Naruto growled out, his tail moving back and forth. Sasuke chuckled lightly as he set the fox down on his feet. Naruto took off to towards the bed, where he delved into the numerous pillows and curled up, looking at the boy across the room. Sasuke looked over at the fox, almost laughing at his position. Only his face was visible from the behind the pillows, the rest of his body hidden except for the tip of his tail which continued to twitch under the breeze that blew through the room.

"You didn't answer my question. What just happened to you?" Sasuke asked as he sat down on the edge of the bed and began to play with the fox's ears. He was kind of…..adorable….in this form.

_

* * *

_

Kakashi's Room

"-his mind progressively degrades until he's almost like a baby. If you can understand that." Iruka said, shrugging his shoulders. It was one of those things you kinda needed to experience to understand.

"I'm afraid I don't. Why don't we go check in one Sasuke and Naruto, to ensure that they aren't killing each other. You can try to explain this further as we walk there." Kakashi stated, holding his hand out the other demon. Iruka shook his hand and took the offered hand.

"By the way, what kind of demon are you?" Iruka asked as he followed Kakashi out the door. He couldn't see anything that marked him as a demon, and only demon can enter within a demonic territory. Humans needed permission and escorts; they were physically unable to see the demonic buildings until a certain ceremony had been completed, giving the demonic vision to them.

"Me? I'm a dog demon, my marking is on my back. What about you?" Kakashi answered, leading Iruka down a hallway.

"A-A dolphin. My marking is along my neck, but I'm afraid I don't understand. Your back?" Iruka asked, confused by the man's statements.

"A blowhole right? That's the only thing I can think of that would be on your neck." Kakashi asked as he pulled out his shirt.

"That's correct." Iruka answered, confusion setting in as he watched the man removed his shirt.

"There." Kakashi said, pointing to the Sharingan symbol embedded into his skin near his tailbone. "In my full demonic form, my left eye, the one with the scar, takes on the symbol and powers of the Sharingan. In my human form, it's hidden on my back." Kakashi explain as Iruka ran his fingers over the symbol.

"Does it hurt?" Iruka asked, removing his hand.

"Not really. Shall we go?" Kakashi asked as he pulled his shirt back on and tucked it in. Continuing down the hall, they turned a corner and walked up the staircase on their right, going up a couple flights before stopping at a room.

_

* * *

_

Sasuke's Room

"So Kyuub's doing this to you?" Sasuke asked as he pulled the fox onto his lap, surprised at the amount of fight the fox put up. Settling down on Sasuke's lap after having realized escape was useless, Naruto shook his head slightly before replacing it on his paws.

"Nah. I did this. It's the only way I know how to stop him from hurting anyone. Eventually my energy will run out and I'll return back to human form….or as close as I can get to it." Naruto answered, shrugging his shoulders. Sasuke ran his hand down the fox's back, fascinated by the softness of the fur. The door clicked open and both jumped slight, Sasuke putting more pressure on the fox than necessary. "Ow! Dammit, I'm small! Don't squish me!"

"Sorry, I didn't mean to, I just….didn't want you to run away." Sasuke mumbled as Kakashi and the pony tailed man entered his room. The small fox relaxed back into Sasuke's lap, pleased with the response he got from him.

"So you two getting along?" Kakashi asked, spotting the little fox on the boy's lap. His lifted an eyebrow at the reaction the fox managed to get out of Sasuke. He'd never seen the boy apologize for anything.

"Naruto! What-" Iruka gasped, seeing the boy in his fox form.

"It's ok Iruka! Really it is! Kyuubi just gwot mad dats all." The little fox answered. A small "s***" followed soon after as the fox looked up at Sasuke.

"Wha? Naruto?" Sasuke asked, worried at the sudden change in behavior from the boy. He was starting to act like a second grader and the constant squirming on his lap was getting annoying, especially since he kept hitting certain places that Sasuke was pretty sure he didn't want him hitting.

"Crap, ok what I was talking about earlier….well…..that's it." Iruka said, pointing to Naruto. Both Kakashi and Sasuke looked at him for an explanation, neither having dealt with this before. "His mind's degraded to that of a 5 year old boy. He'll probably have forgotten all this by tomorrow morning. This is why we try to avoid his demonic form as much as possible. It's an unpredictable form in which logic and any form of intelligence do not apply." Iruka said as he moved towards the bed.

Sasuke looked down at the fox in wonder, watching as the little fox looked up at him. Blinking a few times, the little fox shook his head slightly before moving closer towards Sasuke. Sasuke watched as the fox yawned and began to change back into a boy; only he was turning into a 16 year old boy with a 5 year old mind. Naruto turned back to face Sasuke, completely unaware of his nude form on the boy's lap. Iruka hurriedly placed the boy's yukata back upon the boy, loosely tying the bow.

"Sauceke!" The 5 year old Naruto yelled as he hugged the surprised boy. He had turned completely around, wrapping his legs around the boy in order to hug him. Leaning back, he placed a kiss on the boy's nose, startling him further. "Yous is cute." Naruto said happily smiling as he dug his head into the boy's neck.

"I'll leave him with you. He'll fall asleep really fast and then be back to normal in the morning. If you really want to, you can change him into his pajamas or just leave him in the yukata, it won't hurt him." Iruka said as he pulled Kakashi out of the room.

"R-Right." Sasuke absently answered as he moved the boy off him. Naruto immediately curled up into a tight ball as Sasuke began removing the pillows. When he went to pick the boy and move him under the covers, he pulled Sasuke down under him, using him as a pillow.

"Mmmm, Sauceke." Naruto stated sleepily as he looked up at Sasuke. Pushing Naruto up by the shoulders and then pulling him onto his lap, Sasuke was able to move and turn so all he had to do was lie down. "Hay, Sauceke?"

"Hmm?" He asked, slightly distracted as he turned out the light. Lying back down, Naruto crawled over to his side, wrapping his arms around Sasuke as he snuggled closer. He wrapped his tail around Sasuke's waist as he pulled him even tighter.

"I wanna mawry you. Yous is two cute to bewong to anywone else. Yous is mine." Naruto mumbled as he drifted off to sleep. He barely caught Sasuke's mumbled answer as he slipped into a deep sleep.

"Stupid, it's the other way around. You're already mine and no one else can have you."

* * *

In case this is at all confusing, all of this is happening at the same time.

Everything Iruka talks about Naruto is doing.

The next chapter just needs to be reviewed and then it'll be up, so it shouldn't be too long before I update.

Thanks for reading.


	5. Chapter 5

"Ahhhhh…..ngh….haaa…..stop…..uhhhh……aah!"

Sasuke glanced over at the boy that lay twisting in his sleep. He finished buckling his belt and made his way over to the boy to see what was wrong with him.

"Mmmmm….don't do that. You're not allowed to do that. Back up dammit! Gimme some space man!"

Sasuke chuckled at the coherency of the sentences that streamed from the boy's mouth. For a boy that was barely able to form complete sentence awake, he sure did a fine job when he was sleep.

"What's the matter dobe? Can't handle me?" Sasuke whispered in the boy's ear. He wanted to know what the boy was dreaming about and he figured the vagueness of that statement would allow the boy to respond back to him. Naruto fidgeted, his ears twitched and he rolled over, his face stopping inches from Sasuke.

"I can handle you just fine teme! Stop cheating!"

"Cheating? How am I cheating?" Sasuke asked, truly bewildered. He'd never been one to cheat through anything, always coming out ahead by sheer skill. Sitting down on the bed beside the boy, he ran his hand through the soft hair, trying to calm the boy enough to stop rolling back and forth. Naruto's ear twitch and he leaned into the touch, purring at the warmth that radiated from it. His tail continued to twitch repeatedly until Sasuke's transformed out of his human form, growing ears and a tail. His ears softened from their usually straightened position as his tail wrapped around Naruto's, coaxing it into stillness.

"By….ahnnnn…..using……haaaa….that damn…….fuaaaa……tail of yours. You know…..hah…I…..nnuuh….can't win…..kahaaa……against that."

Sasuke laughed slightly, moving his hand down the boy's back. So his tail was the problem huh? A smirk came flashed across Sasuke's face as a thought crossed his mind.  
He moved his tail, delighting in the sounds it produced from the sleeping boy. Stroking up and down the other boy's tail, Sasuke reached under the boy's shirt, twisting and stroking at the base of the tail, a sweet spot for every neko demon.

"See che-aaaaaah-ting…..go away…..give ma space damn you….." Sasuke released the boy and watched as he turned over and rolled to the other side of the bed. Moving over to the dresser, Sasuke went to fix his hair.

Leaving it down would result in several "things" chasing him….not that putting it up didn't result in the same thing, it just happened that fewer of them came when his hair was up. By the time his hair was spiked up properly in the back and his bangs were hanging down perfectly in the front, Naruto was groaning and sitting up as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

"Huh? Aunnnnn, I don't wanna get up." Naruto whined, flopping back onto the pillow. Sasuke glanced over at the boy, was this really the same kid? He shook his head at the boy's position on the bed. The sheets were strewn out to the side, most of them hanging off the bed. The yukata, still loosely tied, was even worse now. It was hanging off the boy's shoulder, going all the way to the elbow before it stopped. Naruto's leg had slid up at some point, finding the slit in the yukata. Basically, Sasuke swore he looked like he just got attacked by something…..several times.

"Dobe, you don't have to get up. And fix the way you're laying there. If anyone comes in, you'd have some serious explaining to do." Sasuke said as he walked over. Throwing the sheets over the boy's legs as he sat up, Sasuke sat down next to him and proceeded to fix his yukata, trying to pull it back onto his shoulders. Finally fustrated with the boy's figited under his hands, Sasuke grabbed the boy by the shoulders, effectively scaring him into freezing his movements.

"Stop that right now! I can't fix your clothes if you keep moving every time I touch you!" Sasuke scolded, releasing the boy to try, once again, to fix his yukata.

"But, you….I can't…" Naruto whined, finally looking up at Sasuke. "Uwah! You've got ears! And a tail!" Naruto yelled bouncing out of Sasuke's hand in favor of playing with his tail.

The yukata still trapped with Sasuke's fingers, it slipped almost completely off him as the boy moved behind Sasuke faster than he could stop him. It was slipping off the side of his waist as Sasuke shivered at the boy's touch.

He was running his fingers up and down the tail, stroking it as he complimented the softness of the fur. Wondering if Sasuke's ears were the same way, he moved a hand up to the boy's ear, and began stroking that as well, completely oblivious to the shivers and silent moans that ran through the boy. Sasuke turned to grab the boy's head, hoping to distract him from playing with his ear and his tail.

The door opened and Iruka walked in, followed closely by Kakashi as the yukata fell off completely, having been released from Sasuke's grip.

And so a very surprised Iruka and a chuckling Kakashi saw:

Naruto naked, his fingers wrapped around Sasuke's tail and his hand playing with his hair

Sasuke, fully dressed, his hand on Naruto's cheek, as if he was turning the boy' head

An orange yukata, discarded and forgotten lying between the two boys

The reaction:

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TWO DOING?!!!!!!!"


	6. Chapter 6

Naruto's version of what happened.

And I don't own Naruto.

* * *

"Ahhhhh…..ngh….haaa…..stop…..uhhhh……aah!"

Naruto squirmed to get away. He was just in the middle of throwing the basketball through the hoop for the winning shot when Sasuke had raced over and started tickling him. Currently, Naruto was gripping the basketball, his only link to sanity and trying to push the boy off. To say the least, he was failing. Miserably.

"Mmmmm….don't do that. You're not allowed to do that. Back up dammit! Gimme some space man!"

Sasuke had, for better part of Naruto's mind, leaned forward and kissed him. Naruto pushed him off, and back, hoping to get some space between the two of them should his mind decided to play wonders with him.

Kyuubi often found enjoyment in placing the femine-looking boy into awkward situations and the raven-haired sex god was the perfect candidate to use to tease him. Naruto took his stance, attempt to make the last shot of the game. If he made it, he would win; if he lost, well….he lost. Just as he was about to shoot the ball, Sasuke's voice drifted into his ear from a closer proximity than he would have liked.

"What's the matter dobe? Can't handle me?" Naruto spun around, stopping suddenly to find Sasuke closer than he would have liked. He was almost spooned up against the boy. Taking a few steps back, Naruto pointed a finger at the boy.

"I can handle you just fine teme! Stop cheating!" Sasuke raised an eyebrow, crossing him arms as he studied the blonde neko.

"Cheating? How am I cheating?" Sasuke smirked as he asked the question and took a few steps forward, stopping directly in front of the boy. Naruto looked up at him, as Sasuke began to stroke his ears. He leaned into the touch, enjoying the warmth that radiated from the hand. He felt something warm wrap its way around his tail, and Naruto tilted his head back curious as to what it was. A black tail, traced back to Sasuke, had wound itself around Naruto's orange fox tail and the warmth was doing wonders for Naruto's mind.

"By….ahnnnn…..using……haaaa….that damn…….fuaaaa……tail of yours. You know…..hah…I…..nnuuh….can't win…..kahaaa……against that."

The ball left Naruto's hands as the tail started moving up and down along his and Sasuke moved forward, trapping the younger boy in an embrace. Suddenly Naruto was being overwhelmed by the pleasure that was flooding through his body. His tail was being stroked while the base, nerve central and a soft spot for every neko, was twisted and stroked by a pair of warm hands, both belonging to Sasuke. Naruto tried desperately to push the boy off, he had to finish the game right? Some far part of Naruto's mind was wondering why the unfinished game was bothering him more than the current molestation of his being.

"See che-aaaaaah-ting…..go away…..give ma space damn you….."

Naruto shooed Sasuke off and watched as the boy went to sit in the corner, giving Naruto his spaced. He waited until the boy was fully seated on the grass before making his shot.

Having finished the game, Naruto stretched slightly before he felt his mind being pulled back into reality. He scowled slightly as he realized Kyuubi was forcing him to wake up.

"Huh? Aunnnnn, I don't wanna get up." Naruto whined as he flopped back onto the pillow. Damn, Kyuubi, getting him up way too early. He wanted to sleep in a little more. He liked the Sasuke from his dream….and yet, that somehow worried him.

"Dobe, you don't have to get up. And fix the way you're laying there. If anyone comes in, you'd have some serious explaining to do." The real Sasuke's voice drifted over to him and Naruto felt the bed sink with the added weight. Sitting up, a blanket was thrown over his legs as he stretched. Looking back at Sasuke, the previous dream came back to him and he couldn't help but blush, the color lost under his already flushed cheeks.

Sasuke began to pull on his yukata, the same one from the night before, and Naruto couldn't help but fidget under his hands.

_What had he done in his chidish form? Did he hate him? Did he think he was weird? Why the hell was he so sexy now? What would happen if he leaned into the boy's touch? Could he get him to molest him in real life?_ The questions wrecked havoc on the boy's mind and Kyuubi assisted by giving mental images of what each question would result in, effectively sending the boy into shock with some images. Oh how he loved to tease the innocent boy; he really didn't know anything at all in the ways of romance. His 21st year would be entertaining to say the least.

"Stop that right now! I can't fix your clothes if you keep moving every time I touch you!" Naruto was startled into ceasing all movements as hands landed harshly on his shoulders. He was released almost immediately as Sasuke began messing with his yukata again.

"But, you….I can't…" Naruto tried desperately to come up with a way to tell the boy that as long as he was touching Naruto, it was physically impossible for him to sit still. Looking up at the boy for once, he noticed exactly why he had begun to think of him as sexy.

Slick black ears adorned his head, perfectly trimmed and managed. A thin black tail lay lifeless on the bed, not twitching in the slightest. The perfect opportunity to avoid the situation and feel the boy up, Naruto surged forward, wrapping his hands around the boy's tail as he yelled. "Uwah! You've got ears! And a tail!"

Naruto could feel the yukata slipping off as he moved around the boy, but the shivers that raked through the boy's body kept him entertained. Wondering if the reaction would be better with his ears, Naruto moved his hands and stroked the ear, throwing in useless compliments on the softness of the fur as a reason to continue touching them. A smile appeared on Naruto's face as the watched the boy struggle to keep his moans silent and the shivers unnoticed.

He felt a hand on his cheek and raised his head, looking questioningly at the boy as the door clicked opened. Looking at the door, Naruto stared horrified as he felt the yukata slip off and Iruka and Kakashi stepped into the room.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TWO DOING?!!!!!!!"

Naruto winced at the sheer volume of Iruka's scream that echoed clearly through the entire house. A few stories down, an older version of Sasuke looked up from his book and sighed, mumbling something about damn virgins before taking a sip of coffee and returning to his book.


	7. Chapter 7

To Ram of the Forest who I seemed to confuse (and maybe I confused a couple others as well), Naruto is a cross between Neko and Fox demons. He's got the ears and tail of a fox demon but he's got the characteristics of Neko demon. That's why Sasuke's able to find the places that Naruto reacts to so easily.

Sorry for any that people that I confused and thanks to Ram of the Forest for pointing it out cause now that I think about it probably was confusing ^_^" Thanks!

And the ever present disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

* * *

"IRUKA!" Naruto cried desperately as he fumbled to get under the covers and hide behind Sasuke, pulling his yukata with him at the same time. Sasuke was just sitting there, his arm lowered slightly as he glared at Kakashi who was laughing harder than he should have been. Iruka crossed his arms, his face going red as he tried to control his anger.

"What, exactly, were you two doing?" Iruka asked, straining to keep his voice calm as he tried to kill Sasuke with his eyes. The boy still hadn't looked at him and Iruka was pretty sure whatever had been happening had been his fault. Sasuke finally looked at him, determining that Kakashi wasn't going to stop laughing anytime soon.

"I was _trying_ to fix his yukata." Sasuke growled out as he looked at the boy hiding behind him. "He just wouldn't stop moving."

"I had a reason, teme. You just distracted me." Naruto growled back as he slipped into his yukata.

"I doubt it." Iruka called from the doorway, surprised at how easily Sasuke seemed to forget him when Naruto started talking. The two were having their own conversation, completely oblivious to their guardians.

"Yea? How'd I do that?" Sasuke asked as he snatched the ribbon used to tie the yukata, from around the boy's waist and began to tie it, tightening it to ensure that it didn't fall off. Naruto kept his arms raised, looking down as Sasuke's tied a knot into the ribbon.

"You kept touching me." Naruto answered simply, not quiet realizing how Sasuke would react. A smirk crept onto Sasuke face as he began to tickle the boy his hands finding their way onto the boy's waist. Naruto started laughing, leaning forward into the boy as he tried to push the hands off him.

"Like this?" Sasuke asked, letting a smile grace his features as he boy starting wiggling into his lap, trying to avoid his hands.

Iruka raised his hands in frustration. Spinning around, he stormed out of the room and down the hallway, barely noticing that Kakashi had closed their bedroom door and was following him.

"Don't get mad, Iruka-san." Kakashi said as he caught the dolphin around the waist and turned him around, to look him in the face. Iruka glared up at him, completely oblivious to the hands that had yet to remove themselves from his waist.

"Why not? How do you know they aren't lying?!"

"One: does it matter? They're to be married and they need to get along. Two: Naruto and Sasuke seem happy and Naruto's not trying to run away or kill the boy. Is there anything to complain about?"

"No…But-"

"No buts." Kakashi said with finality as he began pulling Iruka down the hallway. "I've never seen Sasuke smile or play around with anyone like he just did. Therefore, we are _not_ going to interfere. Besides, we need to go make breakfast for them. I have no idea what Naruto likes to eat."

"Fine." Iruka pouted as he started following Kakashi down the hallway. Who could argue with him, he made so much sense when he was talking like that. Iruka still failed to notice the arm that remained wound around his waist.

_

* * *

_

Sasuke's Room

"Sas-Sas-Saaasssukkkkeee, Sttttttooooooopppppp," Naruto gasped as he tried feebly to push the boy's hands off. By this time he was completely in Sasuke's lap. Naruto's tail was wrapped around the boy's waist and Sasuke's tail was lying across Naruto's lap, one of his hands lightly grasping it. (Naruto's holding Sasuke's tail…just clarification there)

"Why?" Sasuke whined as he leaned forward to wrap his arms completely around the boy, but continued tickling him.

"I-I can't breathe." Naruto gasped out and Sasuke stopped tickling him and simply wrapped his arms around the boy, embracing him from behind as Naruto leaned into him.

"I still don't see how that distracted you." Sasuke stated amiably as he buried his head into the boy's neck, delighting in the faint scent of honey and vanilla that lingered on the boy.

"It was you touching me and your newest additions to your figure. You didn't have these out yesterday." Naruto answered distractedly as he picked up Sasuke's tail and started petting it again, slightly disappointed when he couldn't feel a reaction from the boy that was holding him.

"I don't usually, but you were having a nightmare or something. I used them to calm you down and didn't bother to put them away. What would it matter anyway, we're in the demon realm so it's not like we have to them." Sasuke responded, shrugging his shoulders as he watched the boy play with his tail. He flicked the end of it sometimes, watching in amusement as the boy's ear would fly up in surprise and then settle back down as the boy recaptured the tail in his small hands.

"It wasn't a nightmare. Anyway, can I ask a favor?" Naruto asked, still distracting in his playing. Sasuke kept flicking the end of the tail every time Naruto went to touch it and it would shock him into dropping the tail. Eventually, Sasuke just started moving the tail, letting the boy chase it with his hands as they continued their conversation.

"Then what was it? Yea, go ahead."

"It was a basketball game. Can you leave your ears and tail out, like, always? I really like them."

"Sure. Did you win?" Sasuke asked as he moved the boy off his lap and made his way across the room. Looking back at the boy, he was trying to untie the knot as he shook his head.

"Yea. But just barely. You kept cheating."

"How? What are you doing?" Sasuke asked as he moved over, back toward the boy. Naruto looked up and suddenly his head was back down, a blush covering his entire face as he moved to hide it.

"You kept…..um, yea. I'm trying to undo the knot so I can take a bath but you tied to tight for me to undo it, stupid teme." Naruto mumbled the last part under his breath, hoping Sasuke wouldn't catch it, but he did. Moving behind the boy again, Sasuke hugged him before he started to undo the knot, the traces of a smile still lingering on his face.

"Dobe, 'um yea' doesn't explain how I was cheating. I'll untie it for you on one condition." Sasuke said, a smirk appearing on his face as he covered the loose knot with his hands to keep the boy from undoing itcompletely.

"What?" Naruto asked, his ears perking up as he twisted to face the boy, ignorant of his position on the boy's lap. He shifted slightly, his knee digging in as Naruto moved. Sasuke groaned slightly and leaned into the boy, his head once again coming to rest on Naruto's shoulder.

"You have to take a bath with me." Sasuke growled out as he pushed the boy off his lap. He flipped over, wrapping his tail around his waist as he hugged himself. _Dammit! Why couldn't Naruto pay more attention?!_

"Sasuke! Sasuke! I'll take a bath with you, I will! Just don't get mad, please don't get mad!" Naruto whined as he hugged the boy from behind, burying his head into his back in a fashion that he hoped would make the boy forgive him. Sasuke rolled over and hugged the boy, pulling the smaller demon into his chest as wrapped an arm securely around his waist.

"Dobe, I'm not mad. You just twisted the wrong way. Seriously, you should pay more attention to what you're doing and where. Come on. Let's go to the bath. The faster, the better." Sasuke mumbled as he pulled along a blushing Naruto. Naruto had definitely understood Sasuke's meaning, but said boy wasn't entirely sure if he had caught on to the hidden meaning in it.

Pulling the boy into the rather large, adjoined bathroom, Sasuke stripped quickly and disappeared into the near shower area. Naruto watched after him curiously before he determined that he wanted to help the boy. He had caused the problem, so why not relieve it right? Naruto stripped, leaving nothing but his a small towel on as he made his way into the bathroom. He found the boy sitting down, the shower running over his body as he lay against the wall. His legs were sprawled out, going in several different directions, and his head was tilted up toward the showerhead. His hands were laid out on either side of him, helping him to stay propped up against the wall. He almost looked like he was sleeping…..in the shower.

Naruto made his way over, crouching down in front of the boy as he examined him. The onyx eyes were closed and Naruto took the opportunity to memorize the boy's face. Remembering back to the people of his kingdom, Naruto chuckled quietly as he realized that this boy was even paler than the visitors from Sand they'd had over and the boy named Gaara. Idly, Naruto wondered just how much time you had to spend inside to become that pale.

Checking to see if he was awake, Naruto called the boy's name, softly first and then just a little louder. Smiling when he didn't respond, Naruto reached out and ran his hand down the boy's stomach. The boy was barely showing a six pack and Naruto's smile became a smirk as he ran a calloused hand over the dusty nipple. The boy shivered slightly and turned his head to the side, making himself more comfortable on the hard shower floor as a light moan escaped him.

_Check lower, Naruto, you came here to fix his _problem_ right._

Naruto blushed as Kyuubi's mind invaded his and he unconsciously looked lower. Confused as to why the towel disappointed him, Naruto reached a hand out, stopping inches above the boy's navel. He ran a finger gingerly over the tattoo that adorned the boy's hip.

_The Sharingan….._

Feeling the effects of the hot shower on his bare skin, Naruto brought his tail up and wrapped his around his waist. He froze as he realizes his tail wasn't the only thing wrapped about his waist. Glancing down, Naruto cursed silently as he realized there was an arm wrapped about his waist that definitely didn't belong to him. Following it back up to its own, Naruto was meet a smirk and onyx eyes that showed the owner's amusement clearly.

"Just how long were you intending to molest me…Naru-chan?"

* * *

The italics there are Kyuubi's thought's not Naruto's. I still haven't figured out how to put Naruto and Kyuubi's thoughts together with completely confusing everyone, though I will find a way!

Reviews gladly wanted; thanks! =]


	8. Chapter 8

I don't own Naruto.

Feel free to ask and tell me if you find something confusing. I am more than willing to answer questions about my stories =] and I love a good critique.

And now on to the good stuff!

* * *

"Ehhehe…..I wasn't doing anything of that sort, Sasu….chan." Naruto laughed shakily as he tried to remove his captured waist from Sasuke's vice-like grip. Sasuke, however, wasn't letting him go easily and was slowly tightening his grip around the boy.

Naruto finally lost balance and fell forward, careening into Sasuke's bare chest as his hands came up to break his fall. A small 'umph' as he hit the boy's chest was the only sign that it affected him. Naruto looked up, completely ignorant of the current situation he was in. Lying between Sasuke's spread legs, Naruto was spooned up against the boy; he was lying naked upon the other boy, having lost his towel in the fall. Both Sasuke's arms had wrapped around his waist and Sasuke's tailed joined them, bringing the boy even closer.

"Oh really?" Sasuke smirked down at the boy, slipping his hands lower to cup the boy's ass, moving slowly so as not to alert the smaller boy.

"Yes, really!" Naruto yelled, suddenly remembering what exactly they were in here for. He tried to stand up, only to find that Sasuke's hands had wandered lower than they should and as he pushed away from the boy, he suddenly found himself pushed against the shower wall, Sasuke's mouth at his neck and his ass being invaded. Sasuke's tail came up, wrapping itself around his waist, as Naruto arched his back.

"Ahh!" A finger invaded his ass and Naruto, finding himself gripping Sauke's hair as he arched away from the pain, groaned out at the foreign heat that started welling in the pit of his stomach. Sasuke's tongue dipped inside Naruto ear, causing another moan, before his husky voice broke the stupor that Naruto was in.

"You like that, Naru-chan?"

"HELL NO! GET OFF ME BASTARD!" Naruto yelled as pushed Sasuke away. The finger left, taking the foreign heat with it as Naruto escaped Sasuke's grip and ran into the bath. _Who the hell does that pervert think he was?!_

Diving into the large bath, Naruto began cleaning his tail as he did his best to will down the blush that came to his face as Sasuke's entered the bath area. A smirk upon his face, Sasuke slowly lowered himself into the bath, watching as Naruto began playing with a floating yellow duck that had taken up residence in his bathtub.

"Sasuke's a meanie butt, ain't he, Mr. Ducky?" Naruto asked as he dunked the duck and left it float back to the top. He was talking to the duck, but the smallest part of his mind, the part that said he had definitely enjoyed his molestation told him he was also taking to Sasuke, a fact Sasuke didn't let slide.

"Ya know dobe, if you didn't like it, you could have just said no."

"I DID YOU BASTARD! ……Not that I'm talking to you or anything."

"Right….so, who are you talking to?"

"Mr. Ducky….but you didn't hear it from me."

"Of course not. So tell me, is moaning now considering 'saying no'?"

"No, it never has been."

"Okay, so how did you say no? I would have stopped if you had said no."

_Sasuke's Thoughts Italicized_

"Of course." _Hell no, I would have the whole way if you hadn't pushed me away_!

"Really?" _And here it comes, the big blue eyes that you just get sucked into and you can't avoid looking at them cause their just so damn big and –_ "Sasuke?"

"Huh? Of yes, of course. I don't wanna do anything to hurt you Naru-chan." _And they get bigger. _

"Really?" _Cue the sparkling effect and you have one irresistible and edible dobe._

"Yes, Naruto. Now come here, I have to clean your back and I want to give you an apology hug." _Come on. Bring that delectable ass over here._

"OKAY!" _And…….UMPH! Not…..so…..hard……please……_ "You okay Sasuke?"

"Yea. I'm fine, really." _Just move to the left, just to left, the slightest movement to the left would be fine._

"Alright. I'll turn around so you can wash my back, but none of that crap from earlier!"

_But that's the fun part!_

"Alright, none of the stuff from earlier." Sasuke answered as the boy swiveled on his lap and Sasuke grabbed the nearest sponges. Rubbing it gently up and down the boy's back, Sasuke slowly wrapped an arm around his waist. Washing the boy down, Sasuke mused on some past memories that seemed to remind him of the blue-eyed beauty on his lap. "Hey Naruto, can I ask you a question?"

"You just did. Ahh! That feels good, scrub really hard there!" Naruto ordered as his back arched and he leaned into Sasuke's touch as the boy scratched just above the tail.

"Right, well. I'm going to ask another question. Do I know you from somewhere?"

"I don't know. How'm I supposed to know whether or not you know me from your past?" Naruto asked as he turned his head to look at the boy. He watched in fascination as the boy chuckled and looked up at him, his face closer than it had been before. Now that he mentioned it, those eyes did look familiar; like they were part of some far off dream that Naruto didn't quite remember.

"True, but I feel like I've met you before….."

"Yea, your eyes look really familiar but I don't remember."

"Me neither. Oh well, your backs finished."

"Can I do yours?!" Naruto asked as he bounced upon the boy's lap. Arms wrapped quickly around his waist, stopping his movements as Sasuke's face came even closer.

"You can if you stop bouncing like that, dobe." Naruto ears perked up as a smile graced his features before they laid back, flat upon his head as Kyuubi took over. Twisting around, Sasuke's eyes widened the slightest as he realized the transformation and Kyuubi's face came too close for comfort.

"Am I_ bothering _you, Sas-_uke_?" Kyuubi growled out and he moved his hips forward harshly and enunciated the 'uke' part of Sasuke's name. Sasuke moaned and Kyuubi ground down, causing friction between the two, but he wouldn't let Kyuubi win.

"No, not at all." His voice was strained, but it didn't crack, something Sasuke's was grateful for. Kyuubi's smirk grew as he wrapped his legs around Sasuke and dug his hips further down. Sasuke's head slumped forward against Kyuubi's bare chest as his body shook to repress the moan.

"How 'bout now?" Kyuubi asked, dragging his tongue along Sasuke's neck as he rocked forward harshly. A grunt was all he got from the boy. Trying again, Kyuubi bit down into the boy's neck, leaving teeth marks as he ground down harshly into the boy, increasing the friction even harder. Sasuke's grip tightened around Naruto's waist as he struggled to keep his senses and repress the moans that racked through his body.

He felt Naruto's body tense within his grasp and then another transformation was occurring. Sasuke left his arms drop as the baby fox, curled up on his lap, finding comfort in the warmth of the bath and his stomach. Picking the fox up, Sasuke held him out as he felt to boy start to shake.

"What's wrong, Naruto?" Sasuke asked as he pulled the little fox into a hug. The shaking stopped as teary blue eyes looked up at him.

"The heats too much. It's driving Kyuubi insane and he really wants to hurt you. I don't want him to hurt you!" Naruto sniffled before he broke down into tears again. Sasuke didn't really understand but he left it alone. Letting the small fox cry until he fell asleep and then removing the 16 year old sleeping boy from his lap, Sasuke completed his bath and exited the room. Depositing a naked Naruto under the bed covers, Sasuke made his way downstairs to discuss some important issues with the boy's guardian.

* * *

Thanks for all the reviews so far!


	9. Chapter 9

I don't own Naruto....sadly.

* * *

"Iruka!" Sasuke yelled into the library, causing everyone to jump at the loud noise. Iruka, currently reading a book on Kyuubi, jumped up, dropping the book harshly on the ground as he hurried to address the boy.

"Y-Yes, Sasuke-sama?" Iruka asked as the boy walked up. A glare from him sent everyone back to work.

Walking up to the boy's guardian, Sasuke picked up the fallen book, glancing at its cover before replacing it upon a nearby desk. Looking up, he wasn't surprised to find his own guardian, Kakashi Hatake, standing behind Iruka.

"I need to ask you some questions. I assume you know what they're to be about?" Sasuke questioned, moving out of the room as Iruka and Kakashi followed him. Making they're way over to a smaller study room, Sasuke locked the door as he turned to face the two guardians. Iruka had taken a seat on the far side of the room, Kakashi finding solace in a nearby armchair.

"Alright. How can I assist you Sasuke-sama?" Iruka questioned, pulling his chair up to a small desk in the center of the room. Kakashi stayed put as Sasuke took up residence in a wooden chair just across from Iruka.

"Today, in the bath-"

"_You took a _bath_ with him?!" _Iruka tensed, as he quickly stood up. He was keeping his voice down, due to the secrecy of the subject, but the apparent worry and anger within his voice was easily heard by all in the room.

"Yes, I did. Naruto mentioned the heat getting to Kyuubi. How-" Iruka collapsed within his chair, his arm finding its way up to his face. So it had begun….

"Kyuubi, being the demon he is, is especially sensitive to heat. You didn't let him do anything did you?" Iruka questioned as a blush made itself present upon his face. In the corner, Kakashi perked up and scooted the chair closer, putting his book away in favor of listening to the topic at hand.

"If you mean in the way of -"

"Sex, right? Naruto wants sex?" Kakashi questioned happily from his chair. Iruka sat up quickly, turning to glare at the man.

"Why you! Naruto doesn't want to have s-s-sex, Kyuubi's just pushing him into heat earlier than he should!" Iruka was trying to defend and scold the same person at the same time on a topic that he wasn't exactly comfortable discussing. To say the least, Kakashi found it amusing.

"So…..Kyuubi wants sex? And to get sex, he's pushing Naruto into heat?" Iruka collapsed again. How in the world was he supposed to deal with this so early on? The boy was only 16!

"Yea. Something like that. No one's entirely sure what Kyuubi does, but it's happened every time Kyuubi's been within our people. I don't know the reason or the cause, but an early heat cycle is the main symptom for Kyuubi's inhabitance. The only reason we were able to figure out that Kyuubi was within Naruto so quickly was the defect within his personalities and his demon form."

"So basically, I'm gonna get attacked by Kyuubi every time I come anywhere near Naruto?" Sasuke questioned Iruka. The man looked exhausted already, but the questions needed answering.

"You shouldn't. Not unless you're doing something that would normally entice somebody into-"

"So basically, don't do anything to turn Naruto on, and Kyuubi won't wanna screw you until you can't walk." Kakashi stated happily as he leaned back in his chair. How cute was Iruka when he was stuttering and blushing in embarrassment!

"But we're to be married. How are we supposed to get married if I can't touch Naruto?"

"No one said you couldn't touch him, Sasuke." Iruka called from the chair. He was really over this whole drama thing. Naruto's innocence was already out the door, due to Kyuubi's presence. Why bother pretending anymore?

"Yea. You can still touch the boy, Sasuke. You just can't make him horny in any way."

"Thanks Kakashi. You're really helping me out here." Sasuke called sarcastically from his chair as he laid his head upon the table.

"Your welcome!"

"Whatever. Iruka, is there any way to control Kyuubi? Other than the way Naruto chooses to? I mean, there has to be some sort of agreement that two of them can come to, so there won't be a problem between them." Sasuke questioned, looking eagerly at Iruka as the man removed his hand from his face.

"Not that I know of. If Kyuubi wants something, he'll try to get it. Even if it goes against everything Naruto wants."

* * *

*Gasp* What will Sasuke's do now?

Reviews wanted and I'm sorry it's so short....


	10. Chapter 10

Sorry this is late, was having problems loging in.

I don't own Naruto and warnings for language.

* * *

Sasuke exited the room, stopping short as a brown-haired boy went racing past, followed closely by his own Naruto. Glaring, he followed the two, only to find them rolling around the yard as Naruto attempted to pin the bigger boy.

"What. The. Fuck." Sasuke growled out the words, easily stopping the boys in their movements, but not before the bigger boy had Naruto pinned down by the arms.

"Teme?! I found you! Actually, you found me, but that's irrelevant. Kiba, let me up, goddammit!" Naruto yelled to the boy on top of him, Kiba apparently. Sasuke simply raised an eyebrow as the Kiba extracted himself and bowed shyly.

"S-S-Sasuke….Prince Sasuke….actually. Nice to meet you….finally." Naruto stood up, dusting himself off as he watched the exchange between the two.

"Right. Kiba, I presume. May I ask what you were doing to Naruto?" Sasuke asked, making sure his voice was soft and polite in his asking. He did have an image to keep up after all.

"I-um-I was just playing with him, your majesty. I meet him a couple years back, and we've been best friends for a while now. When I heard he was moved here, I came to see him. The Queen let me in. Um…..may I ask a question, Prince Sasuke? I'm mean, one other than the one I just asked?" Naruto, having straightened out his kutana and pulled the grass pieces from his hair, took to watching the exchange.

He noticed, with slight confusion, that Kiba was blushing. The light pretty pink had yet to leave his cheeks as he talked to the Prince. His dog ears, large though they were, were laid back, almost like he was shy, and his tail was moving back and forth, slowly, as the boy's hands found solace in his pockets. If Sasuke was paying attention, you could almost call the boy cute, even though he gave off the air of a "cool kid" as Naruto had always referred to him.

"Go ahead." Sasuke stated, finding some comfort in taking to the dog boy. He enjoyed talking to the boy, even if it was in a formal tone, simply because the conversations were smart. He didn't feel stupid talking to the boy….yet.

"Your appearance. Did you change it?" Kiba asked, silently taking in every detail of the Prince. The girls weren't kidding when they said he was "to die for".

Sasuke balked, flushing as he looked himself over. "Oh. Yea. I, um, I decided to leave out my demon form. Ears and a tail are the only difference, really."

"Oh." Naruto noticed, with growing hate, that Kiba had yet to stop staring. Deciding to step in before Kiba could completely memorize the boy, Naruto stepped between the two of them.

"Right. Now that you've both been introduced…."

"You're going to get breakfast." Sasuke said, walking up to Naruto and wrapping his arm around his waist. He smirked as the boy, instead of pulling away from him, leaned into him as he continued to look at Kiba. "I don't care if you bring your friend along, but you will eat. Come on." Sasuke released the blonde and turned, a smirk clearly upon his face as he walked back inside the door. Listening in, Sasuke's smirk deepened as the conversation between Naruto and Kiba commenced.

"Narut! Please, let me come. Please?! I'm begging you! You can't leave me out here!"

"Why should I let you come?! Just go home."

"I wanna come because Sas-I mean you're going to get food and I want some….obviously."

"Liar. You're after Sasuke."

"So what?! It's not like you wanted to get married anyway! Just let me have him and you can go home. Problem solved."

"What the hell Kiba! Since when have you been gay?! And why the hell do you want Sasuke?!"

"Idiot. I was dating Shino for the last three years and we just broke up a little over five months ago. I'm bi. Always have been and that there is one steaming hot piece of meat. The Prince is the most wanted teenager in all the kingdoms. He's hot!"

"It's almost sickening listening to you."

"Why? Cause you're learning about all the competition you have?"

"No. Cause you're talking like a fangirl or something. It's gross."

"Whatever, freak. Since when have you been swinging for the same side? Last time I checked, you had a crush on Sakura. What happened there?"

"Don't even talk to me a bout that bitch. Can't stand her anymore. Who the hell does she think she is?!"

"I'm pretty sure she thinks she's the princess of a neighboring kingdom. I'm also pretty sure she's boardline obsessed with the Prince."

"Doesn't give her the right to make some of the comments she does. I mean really, if you come to _my _kingdom at least make respectful comments in _my _kingdom or don't talk about me behind my back. It's ridiculous. She thinks she can get married like that?!"

"You're talking bad about her behind her back. What makes you any different?"

"Whose side are you on?!"

"Just pointing it out. Anyway, can I have that hunk of meat?! PLEASE?! You don't want him right."

"KIBA?!"

"What? It was an innocent question from your best friend. Please?! Just one date."

"NO. Who the hell do you think you are?!"

"You're best friend?"

"And you're hitting on my fiancé! Get a grip on yourself."

"Are you jealous, Naruto?"

"No. What the hell kinda question is that?"

"A justifiable one considering the way your acting. Fine, I won't hit on your fiancé, but hell I'll take him if he's up for grabs."

"Well he's not, so stop it!"

"Me thinks you're jealous."

"Me thinks you're stupid."

Sasuke almost smiled, but the stupidity of the conversation stopped the smile from showing. Calming himself down, he thought silently about how easy it was to love the boy that didn't realize he loved him. Naruto was stupid, that was for sure, but to not know that you loved your fiancé was another thing entirely. A thing that made Sasuke want to smile.

A few hours later, Sasuke was on the verge of insanity. Naruto and Kiba had spent breakfast glaring at each other and trying to flirt with him. Granted Naruto wasn't doing any flirting, but Kiba was sure getting annoying. The one time he "tripped" an fell into Sasuke's lap was going overboard and even sparked a reaction from Naruto in which the boy grabbed Kiba by the shirt collar, threw him across the room and proceeded to move his chair next to Sasuke. Too close, if you ask Sasuke. He could barely move his arm to eat and all Naruto was doing was sitting there, glaring at Kiba. The only reason he put up with it was because, under the table, Naruto's hand had taken up residence on his thigh and stayed there, occasionally squeezing when Kiba attempted to flirt with Sasuke. Nope. Naruto definitely didn't care _anything_ at all for Sasuke.

"Can you leave now Kiba. You've been fed. It was what you wanted right?" Naruto asked angrily as he glared at the boy. Said boy simply smiled and leaned towards Sasuke.

"No. Sasuke, I mean Prince Sasuke, could you give us a tour please? I'm sure Naruto hasn't gotten one yet and I'd _love_ it if you'd show us around." Sasuke almost puked as the boy blushed and fluttered his eyelashes at him.

"A tour?" Naruto glanced sideways at him, a look Sasuke didn't miss.

"Yea. Yea. A tour. And maybe we can play some games afterward." Well that was a straight up "no" right there. Sasuke Uchiha _does not_ play games.

"Right…..I'm afraid -"

"You're going to have to do it, Outou."

"Aniki? What the -"

"SAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSSSUUUUUUUUUUUUKKKKKKKKKKEEEEEEEEEEEEE-KKKKKKKKKUUUUUUUUUUUUUUNNNNNNNNNNNN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

A high pitched scream filled the air and everybody shrunk within the room. Itachi moved swiftly out of the kitchen, making it seem like he had never been there at all. Naruto cowered into Sasuke's side, said boy's arm wrapped around his waist. Kiba covered his precious ears and shrunk down level with the table he was sitting at. The scream died down and all three boys straightened out.

"What the hell was that?!" Kiba asked, smirked as he realized Sasuke's arm was hanging idly around Naruto waist. Naruto himself had paled and he seemed to be debating between moving his seat away from Sasuke and staying where he was to prevent anything from Kiba. Sasuke was looking like he's just seen his own dead ghost as he stared out the kitchen door.

"Oh god." Naruto whispered as a flash of pink went by the door.

"Someone kill me now." Sasuke mumbled as the pink blob backtracked and stood in the doorway staring happily at Sasuke as he stood from his seat and helped Naruto to stand up.

"Sasuke-kun! I'm so happy I found you! You're mother said you'd be more than willing to take me on a tour of your spacious palace. The only thing was that I'd have to share you with a couple boys, but that's okay." Sakura trailed off as she came up to wrap her arms around Sasuke's own arm and press herself against him.

Sasuke glanced at Naruto and found the boy glaring at Sakura. This would an interesting hell. In the far corners of his mind, Sasuke made a mental note to molest Naruto thoroughly by the end of the day. Claim him in all entirety if he had to.

"Right. Well then -" Sasuke cut off, pushing the girl off him and wrapping an arm around Naruto to keep the boy from punching her lights out, regardless of how entertaining that would be. "-let's get started shall we."

Sasuke showed them then out the door and down the hallway, starting the tour as he watched the glaring match between Naruto on one side and the pink thing that walked too close to him. He also found, with slight amusement, that Kiba stood to the side of Naruto watching with a smirk on his face as Naruto snuggled, yes snuggled, into Sasuke's side. Sasuke himself allowed a smirk as Naruto's arms wrapped around his waist and held him. It was cute, really. The boy's possessiveness.

_So much for not marrying , right?_

"So, Sasuke-kun, I hear your still up for grabs. That's still true right? I'm mean, come on, this is the first time your meeting me and I'm sure to become your bride, so obviously you're still not married. There's no way you could be married, especially since your just now meeting me and obviously -"

"Since you're the best thing that ever walked the earth, there's no way he wouldn't automatically want to marry you." Naruto interjected in a high pitched voice. Impersonating Sakura, Naruto swung his hips and moved his hands from side to side, just like she had, as he finished her sentence for her. She stopped walking, only to start again as Sasuke kept walking. Glaring across Sasuke, Naruto and Sakura both continued to stand way to close to Sasuke and Kiba on the side looked like he was having too much fun.

"That's exactly right, Naruto. What the hell are you doing here anyway?! I'm mean really, who the hell would be friends with you?! Especially Sasuke-kun. He's too good for you. Go somewhere else." Sakura spat as Naruto stopped walking and Kiba took a stand next to him. Sasuke stopped walking too, turning back to watch as the boy clenched his fists and bit back tears. Beside him, Sakura was smiling happily as she watched his reaction.

"Sakura. I will not allow you to talk about my Prince that way, regardless of whether you're a princess or not. Keep it up and I _will_ beat the crap out of you." Kiba stated angrily as Naruto sniffed and wiped his nose quickly on his sleeve. Mumbling something to Kiba, he walked up next to Sasuke.

"Sorry." He mumbled before he turned around and walked back towards Kiba, who at this point was looking like he was going to kill Sakura. His own fists were clenched at his side and Naruto tugged at his shirt to get him to turn around and walk the other direction. Sasuke took a few steps forward, catching Naruto by the back of his shirt. Pulling the boy backwards, Sasuke spun him until he collided gently with his chest as he hugged the boy close.

"Just where do you think you're going?!" Sasuke asked angrily as he hugged the crying boy closely. Missing his answer the first time, Sasuke gently released him and asked the same question, using a gentler voice as he tried to get the boy to stop crying. Sakura was watching wide-eyed as Naruto's arms wrapped around Sasuke's waist and Sasuke looked down at the crying boy. Walking around to stand next to Kiba, she almost screamed as Naruto was wrapped almost entirely in Sasuke's embrace. Kiba himself was watching with raised eyebrows and a smirk as the two held their own conversation.

"I was leaving."

"Why?"

" 'Cause apparently, I'm not good enough to even talk to you."

"Did I ever say you weren't good enough to talk to me?"

" *sniff* No… *sniff* "

"So who told you this nonsense?"

"You bastard, you just heard her say it!"

"Who?"

"Fuck teme, are you blind?! Her! Sakura Haruno! Right there!" Naruto pointed frantically at the shocked girl as he quickly wiped away what little tears he had cried.

"Ah, so now we have a name. Sakura."

"Y-Yes, Sasuke?" Sakura stuttered as she stepped forward.

"If I ever hear you insult anyone within my castle again, I will personally see to it that you never return home. At least, not as a princess. I will have you and your family removed of their position and moved into a homeless shelter somewhere. In my castle, no one, and I mean _no one_, insults another person without my approval. Am I clearly understood?" Sasuke stated, his voice taking on a deadly tone. Sakura shrunk back, cowering into Kiba (who moved out of the way) as she shook her head in understanding. Turning back to Naruto, Sasuke released the boy but kept his hands upon his waist as he spoke to the boy. "Now, Naruto, are we finished crying?"

"Bastard, I wasn't crying." Naruto mumbled as he moved around Sasuke and continued to walking down the hall. Kiba sighed in relief and moved after him, not even bothering to help Sakura off the floor (she fell when he moved out from behind her). Sasuke followed after, wrapping his arm around the boy's waist as he continued the conversation.

"Right. Of course you weren't. How could I have been so stupid to have though you were crying." Sasuke smirked as looked at blushing boy. Naruto turned his face away, trying to hide his blush from Sasuke.

"Whatever."

"Well, now that you're finished crying, don't even try and tell you weren't, I want you to know something."

"What?"

"You will never be "not good enough" to talk to me. Got it? You are perfect the way you are and don't you dare let anyone tell you otherwise." Sasuke stated lovingly as he gently kissed the top of Naruto's head before turning the corner.

Naruto, blushing frantically, followed quickly after before coming to a sudden halt behind Sasuke's stilled form. Kiba, following like a puppy, turned the corner and stood behind Naruto, trying to see around both the boy and Sasuke. Sakura, mumbling to herself and glaring at the boys in front of her, took up residence on the other side of Sasuke, not bothering to look up until she noticed that no one was walking.

Gasping silently, she moved back behind Sasuke, standing next to Naruto as she tried to calm her rapid breathing. Naruto looked at her questioningly as Sakura looked back at him mouthing words to Naruto to explain who it was that had caused the sudden stillness is Sasuke. Naruto, unable to read what she was saying, moved closer just as a voice filled the air and he recognized it instantly.

Instinct kicked in and Naruto moved completely behind Sasuke, crouching down to hide himself as Sakura allowed Kiba to come in and crouch over the boy. Sasuke stood standing in front of him, but the slight trembling of his body didn't escape the man standing on the other side of the room, nor the smaller demons hiding behind him. A smirk found it way to the man face just as Sakura looked up, worried for Naruto as he started shaking in Kiba's slight embrace. Sakura, maternal instinct kicking in for the smaller cowering boy, stood up to stand beside Sasuke as Kiba pulled Naruto back, out of the room as the man spoke up again.

"Sasuke, my boy, so good to see you again. I see everyone here remembers me very, very clearly."


	11. Chapter 11

I dont' own Naruto.

* * *

"Orochimaru. What the hell are you doing here?" Sasuke asked roughly, ignoring his mother and father in the corner.

"Now, Sasuke, that's not how we talk to people." The Queen spoke up as she moved toward Sasuke. She could have sworn she saw Naruto just a minute ago. Where had he gone?

"Sorry, Mother. I wasn't aware Oro-chan was a person." Sasuke chided as he glanced over his shoulder. Kiba had Naruto be the collar, holding him back but trying not to get hurt in the process. Naruto himself had gone wild, Kyuubi had taken over and he was now frantically trying to get to Orochimaru, his arms swinging out trying to scratch the boy that was holding him off the floor. Kiba looked up, noticing Sasuke's glance and shrugged, a shy smile on his face as if to say he didn't know what was wrong with the boy.

"Oh, I'm not a person, Sasuke-kun. At least….not anymore." A grin filled his snake-like face and Sasuke couldn't help but flinch back. Beside him, Sakura tried to kill the scream that struggled to get from her throat and turned instead to calming down Naruto. "You see, now, I'm a half-demon. Part of that world and this." Sasuke watched as anger filled his father's eyes, but his mother spoke first.

"Such beings are _not_ allowed within this court. You're either human and welcomed as a guest of honor or you are fully demon. _There is no in-between_." The Queen's voice filled the room and numerous gasps were heard around the large room. Orochimaru looked around, almost appalled as he looked at the people who had welcomed him so well before.

"WHAT?!" His anger filled the room and its inhabitants flinched back. They remembered his encounter within the demon world a few years back and no one wanted to bring back the wrath that had managed to kill so many. Sasuke almost smiled as he noticed his mother standing tall, approaching Orochimaru with the guards behind her. He did smirk when he noticed how his father went from looking panicked as he watched his wife approach the dangerous man to anger at how easily he could cross the boundaries of natures.

"It has always been against the laws, in both the human and the demonic world, that either try to become like the other. Demons will always be demons, and humans always human. That is how it is. And just as demons avoid the human world, so human avoid ours. We welcome those who walk bravely into our midst, but we _shall not_ allow you to cross those lines, to break those laws so easily. Orochimaru," The Queen pointed at the man as he watched the demonic guard surround him. "You are hereby sentenced to death."

He looked at her, eyes wide as he took in his sentence. Whispers filled the room, murmurings of his sentence already spreading much farther than the room itself. Orochimaru looked over at the kids. Sasuke standing in the hallway, and Naruto, no Kyuubi, struggling to get free behind him. A smile graced his features as he raised his hand.

"I shall see you both again." Orochimaru stated, titling his head in the boys direction before he flicked his wrist upward. The guard charged him, yelling to stop him by any means necessary, but he was already gone. His half-demon abilities pushing him up and out of the room. Standing safely outside, he watched as the guard flooded out the doors, searching for him. Snickering slightly, he turned his back on the kingdom and fled to his home. He would plan their demise there, in the safety of his home, where none could stop him.

Inside the palace, the guards were running out the gates, storming past Sasuke as he moved to Naruto. Kyuubi, still flailing about, was doing more damage to the boy than anything else. Grabbing a flailing arm, Sasuke pulled the struggling boy to him as Kiba released his collar. Letting the boy drop just a Sasuke pulled him forward placed Naruto on the ground unexpectedly and off balance. He fell forward, careening into Sasuke's chest as said boy wrapped an arm around his waist to keep him from falling completely to the floor.

"I gotcha." Sasuke murmured, almost to himself as he held Naruto/Kyuubi up. Still fighting, Kyuubi pulled back, ready to swipe at the one who held him down, when he froze. Looking at Sasuke, he titled his head, and spoke, though not in the voice Sasuke had heard him speak in earlier. A voice that held power, merged with Naruto's own voice filled the room; even though Kyuubi wasn't yelling, he was still easily hearable by those still in the room, namely The King and Queen.

"Why are you doing this?"

"Doing what?" Sasuke asked the demon. Blood-red eyes looked back at him and he could see the confusion in them.

"Why are you…..helping?" Kyuubi looked away, and Sasuke noticed that he was slightly blushing. Apparently, no one had ever bothered to be nice to the demon.

"I'm helping because you're mine." Sasuke smirked as he looked down at the boy. The blush deepening and the blood red in the eyes seemed to lighten the slightest bit.

"….not." Sasuke only caught the last part of the sentence, but he had a good idea what as said. He pulled Naruto/Kyuubi completely into the room as Iruka moved forward from the other side of the room. Kakashi wasn't far behind.

"What as that? I missed it." Sasuke smirked, watching how the blush deepened even further and the ears were laid back against the boys head. Behind him, Sasuke could see his tail moving slowly back and forth. Sakura and Kiba walked after them, Kiba giving a nod in the Queen's direction.

"I said that I am not." Kyuubi answered angrily, though Sasuke could tell that he wasn't really angry. The blood red color had drained to an almost orange color, awkward to say the least as he looked down at him. Iruka had frozen were he stood, stopping Kakashi too in his approach toward the boys. In the corner, the Queen was smiling as she took the King's hand and moved forward ever so slightly.

"Of course you aren't." Sasuke answered, noticing the slight changes in everyone. He smiled though, as he looked at the boy again and he heard small gasps around the room. Good thing the boy was completely oblivious.

"I'm not. You're mine." Kyuubi answered possessively, wrapping his arms around Sasuke's neck. Looking back at him, Sasuke was almost surprised at the sudden straight-forwardness of the boy. Glancing around the room, he noticed a few girls in the corner, resting on their tip-toes and leaning forward, whispering and pointing in their direction. He was really hoping they weren't into the whole boy-on-boy thing.

"So that would mean you're mine as well, correct?" Sasuke asked innocently, just to piss the boy off. The blood red color stained the outside of the boy's eyes, but Sasuke could tell Kyuubi's control was slipping.

"I-I-I…….damn." Kyuubi hissed, realizing Sasuke was right. Looking back up at him, he almost slashed the boy's eyes out. They were mocking him, laughing at him without actually laugh at him. His eyes narrowed but he closed them, moving back into himself to confront his host.

_

* * *

_

Naruto/Kyuubi's Conscience

"Kyuubi?! You came back?! On your own?" Naruto sat in the corner, one knee drawn up with his arm resting over it. He looked over at the demon whose body he possessed as said demon closed the door behind him, blocking out the outside world.

"Yea…..it's not impossible, Kit." Kyuubi looked up and over, holding up an arm as Naruto made to stand up.

"But…..why? Usually, I have to -" Naruto paused, resuming his place on the floor and looking up at Kyuubi questioningly. The only time Kyuubi ever came back on his own was when everything was either entirely destroyed or Kyuubi was so far away from everything his anger just dyed out.

"I know. Your damn husband's getting on my nerves." Kyuubi stated angrily, sliding down the white walls of Naruto's mind as he sat down beside the boy.

"Sasuke's making you…..angry?" Naruto laughed. That was _so_ like the boy.

'Something like that." Kyuubi smirked sideways wondering if his host had any idea was the other man did to him._ What that damn demon does to me._

"Kyuubi…..what you said before. Did you mean it?" Naruto asked as he looked away. He wasn't sure if the demon had meant it but he wasn't sure he liked it.

"Mean what? What did I say?" Kyuubi thought back, trying to remember what he'd said earlier. Nothing seemed to ring a bell.

"You said something about hurting Sasuke, making him cry out for you….something like that." Naruto trailed, a blush making its way onto his face.

"Hahaha, Kit, you don't even know what I meant by that!" Kyuubi laughed, looking fully at the boy as he watched him.

"But….I don't want you to hurt him." Naruto looked over worried as Kyuubi stopped laughing abruptly.

"I thought you didn't like him." Kyuubi was completely serious about. If the boy was starting to feel something for the other, it was going to complicate things.

"Kyuubi….you know as well as I do that -" Naruto started.

"Yea, yea. I know. But still, can't you pretend?" Kyuubi cut him off, waving his hand idly in the boy's direction as he looked forward again.

"No. I don't want to. I won't lie to anyone, Kyuubi." It was Naruto's turn to be completely serious.

"WHY NOT?! Where's the fun in anything if you CAN'T GET WHAT YOU WANT OUT OF IT?!" Kyuubi stood up abruptly, yelling as he did so.

"Kyuubi, yelling won't help anything. I want people to -" Naruto pulled up his other knee, resting both arms up them.

"LIKE YOU FOR YOU, YES, I KNOW THAT ALREADY! KIT, MAYBE NOBODY'S TOLD YOU YET, BUT I DON'T, CAN'T LIVE THAT WAY!" Kyuubi was furiously pacing around the room. Chakra followed like water from him, filling the room and surrounding Naruto as he sat completely still.

"Stop yelling." Naruto stated. They done this thousands of times already. _To no avail. Nothing changes, no one gives in._

"NO! YOU AREN'T REALIZING WHAT GOING TO HAPPEN! IF YOU DON'T GET YOUR ACT TOGETHER -" Kyuubi cut off. He'd never had this problem with anyone. Everyone had always just gone along with him, not caring how was killed in the process. To meet a host who cared. Well, it was –

"What Kyuubi? What's going to happen?" Naruto questioned. Kyuubi'd never mentioned any problem because of their misalignments in character.

"….e."

"What?"

"YOU'RE GOING TO DIE! Dammit, Kit, you don't get it. We, us together like this, we _have _to get along .There _is_ no alternative. You live with me, or you die. Those are the choices you have. Nothing else." Kyuubi blurted out, frustration leaving him in waves followed by his chakra.

"So…..why can't you just tone it down a bit?" Naruto asked as he shrugged his shoulders.

"What?" Kyuubi froze in his pacing, turning slightly to face the boy on the ground.

"Calm down a little. I can tell you like Sasuke just as much as I do. So why not just -" Naruto smiled as he noticed Kyuubi watching him.

"What? Help you seduce him?" Kyuubi asked sarcastically.

"Don't laugh Kyuubi, I'm serious." Naruto stated as he stood up, stretching out his sore muscles.

"As if. I don't share Kit." Kyuubi scoffed as he turned from the boy.

"THAT'S THE PROBLEM! DAMMIT KYUUBI, HE'S MINE!" Naruto yelled, surprised by his own possessiveness of the boy.

"Yours? You can't stand against me." Kyuubi scoffed again, turning to face the boy again.

"So help me." Naruto shrugged idly, looking over at Kyuubi with a glint in his eyes the demon hadn't noticed before.

"What?"

"I can't win against you, we both know that. We both know that you're stronger than me. And I know that the only way you get to the rule the demonic kingdom and keep your right as the Demon Lord is by being King of my kingdom and getting yourself a mate just as strong as you are. I also know that you can't do either of those things without _me._ I'm not powerless against you Kyuubi. You know I'm right on that matter."

"How the hell do you know so much about me?" Kyuubi would have been surprised, if he hadn't been living with the boy for 16 years. _Kid's smarter than he looks._

"I am you."

"Fine. What do you want me do?" Kyuubi asked, turning to look at the white walls when they changed. The Uchiha line appeared, starting with Sasuke's uncle, Madara Uchiha and moving down the line with Fugaku and Sasuke in bold letters.

"Sasuke's second in line for the thrown of his kingdom." Naruto pointed out, going to stand beside Sasuke's name as Naruto's own was written in script along side it.

"So? This affects me how?" Kyuubi asked, eying the map.

"His Kingdom is the Uchiha kingdom." Naruto stated as if it was obvious. Though the map had left out the last name of all those mentioned on it.

"You're kidding." Kyuubi stared in disbelief. There was no way that punk was in line for –

_And yet, that explains so much._

"Nope. As well as having the Mangekyou at his disposal, he goes into heat soon." Naruto stated, proud of his research for once.

"How do you know this?" Kyuubi asked, supiscious of the boy's knowledge. _Not that it's ever been wrong before._

"He's only a few days older than me." Naruto shrugged, showing indifference to the information he'd spent days collecting._ And bribing people to get_. He smiled as he remember the cafeteria lady and what information a little well placed praise had gotten him.

"You know this how?" Kyuubi asked, eyes the smile on the boy's face.

"I'm not stupid Kyuubi. I _play_ innocent, but I'm not dumb." Naruto stated, looking directly at the demon as he stated it.

"Right…..So, if I help you seduce Sasuke….I can get a shot at Mangekyou?" Kyuubi asked, still skeptical of the whole thing.

"Yep."

"You are diabolical." Kyuubi stated, letting his own smile show as he looked upon his host.

"Always have been." Naruto stated as he mimicked the demon's smirk.

"Alright, Kit, I'll help you. But you gotta let me, okay." Kyuubi knew how the boy reacted when he came. _All to well if you ask me._

"You can't hurt Sasuke." Naruto stated warily. He wouldn't let anything happen to boy.

"Kit the only one_ I'm_ hurting is Mangekyou. Once I get my hands on his ass, he will hate the Uchiha family for years to come."

"My god, Kyuubi. What are you going to do to him?!" Naruto sounded almost appalled as he contemplated what Kyuubi was cabable of doing to the second strongest demon alive.

"Nothing I wasn't thinking about doing to Sasuke. Only Sasuke's going to be doing to you what I'm going to be doing to Mangekyou." Kyuubi stated as he turned and moved toward his room, a red door appearing in the white wall.

"You sure? Maybe Mangekyou'll be able to do it to you…." Naruto meant it as joke as he watched the boy walk away. He was surprised when Kyuubi froze and stiffly turned around to stare at him.

"………"

"Kyuubi? Kyuubi?! Kyuubi you gotta keep breathing at least!" Naruto ran to the boy, shaking him as he tried to get some sort of reaction from the demon.

_

* * *

_

In the Throne Room

Sasuke stared worriedly down at the limp boy in his arms. Everyone was surrounding to the two of them and someone was talking to him, but Sasuke only had eyes for the boy who was still unconscious in his arms. Slowly, the words registered within his frantic mind.

"…….e. Just calm down, Sasuke."

"Son, freaking out won't do you any good."

"Sasuke. He'll. Be. Fine." Iruka's confident voice and face broke through Sasuke's stupor and he looked up at him, surprised to see him so close. Iruka smiled and nodded his head in Naruto direction. "You managed to calm Kyuubi down enough to go back inside. I'm sure they're just talking. He'll wake up in a few minutes." Iruka spoke calmly and Sasuke nodded once.

Glancing back at the boy in his arms, Sasuke almost dropped him as he noticed Naruto's eyes starting to flutter as he woke up.

"Nnnn." Naruto opened his eyes slowly to see Sasuke looked down worriedly at him. He heard cheers around the room and felt the quick breath of relief that Sasuke let out.

Standing up on his own, Naruto glanced around to see Kiba off in the distance, jumping around as he pulled a confused Sakura with him. Iruka had dragged Kakashi off into the corner and was now hugging the blushing man as he silently cried into his shoulder, relief overwhelming him. Naruto noticed as the Queen gave him a wink, motioned in Sasuke's direction while pulling the King back to their thrones so she could watch. The others had gone off, celebrating on their own and Naruto was left alone with Sasuke in the middle of a very crowded room.

"Why is everybody celebrating?" Naruto just couldn't understand it. Everyone was acting like the best thing in the world had just happened. Even Sasuke was looking lovingly at him as he held him in a close embrace.

"You came back. _You_. Not Kyuubi." Sasuke whispered into Naruto's ear. And finally Naruto understood. They didn't know how Kyuubi worked, how much Naruto depended on him, so of course they wouldn't understand the control switched that occurred between them. They would have thought it was permanent, not temporary. Naruto smiled and he heard Kyuubi in his head, mentioning something to him. He grinned even more, turning into Sasuke as he looked up at him.

Leaning up, he gently pressed his lips to Sasuke's. Quickly releasing him, Naruto pulled back slightly, smirking as he saw the surprise upon Sasuke's face. He said his bit, giving Sasuke a little warning before kissing him again and this time, Sasuke joined in. He pulled Naruto to him, almost crushing the small boy in his arms as he pulled him close and tilted his head back just enough to slide his tongue between the willing lips.

"Yea, but, Kyuubi's on _my_ side this time."


	12. Chapter 12

I don't own Naruto.

* * *

"What the hell are you doing?" Sasuke tried to sound angry, really he did.

Inside, he was furious; outside, he was smirking at the boy who had just tackled him as he came into the room. It'd been a few weeks since their first kiss and things had definitely….progressed. Naruto willing gave in when Sasuke instigated things and often times, like just now, Naruto would start things of his own accord. Only when things started to get out of hand, did Sasuke move away from Naruto.

He could feel it though, his control starting to slip as Mangekyou took over, trying to get to Kyuubi. He wondered how it would work, when they did it. He didn't think he'd been able to keep Mangekyou at bay through the whole thing, but surely Kyuubi would try to take over as well. He saw it sometimes, the blood red color starting to seep back into Naruto's eyes as they shared a particularly hot kiss. Surely, there was something they could do to remove the demons for the night.

"I wasn't doing anything, Sasuke." Naruto stated innocently as he continued to straddle the boy. Sasuke smirked, a habit that had recently started to increase. Kyuubi was definitely against him on not totally attacking the boy.

These days Naruto stayed in the bedroom, focusing on his transformations and whatever else he worked on there. Kyuubi had somehow convinced the boy he didn't need to wear any amount of clothing as long as he stayed inside the bedroom, and he didn't. Often when Sasuke walked in, the boy had on a pair of very short shorts that barely covered his ass and he liked to walk around without a shirt on, a sign that he had recently been training. Today wasn't any different.

Naruto wore no shirt, only a pair of tight red shorts that just barely managed to be considered that. His fox tail easily hung over the top of the shorts as they came up just underneath the waist band. They buttoned in the front and Sasuke could easily feel the muscles Naruto was developing as he placed his hands upon the boy's hip, watching the boy that now rested upon his chest.

"Right. Can I get up now? I have to go speak to my father in a little bit, and I just came to change clothes." Naruto's smile faltered slightly before he got up off Sasuke, helping him off the floor as he apologized.

"Oh. Sorry, I didn't realize." Sasuke smirked again, kissing the boy on the forehead as he moved toward the dresser.

"Obviously."

Naruto frowned and moved over to the bed, curling up in the cushions despite his size. There was a reason he acted like a little kid these days but it didn't seem to have any affect on the boy. Naruto, starting to get annoyed with being ignored by Sasuke, closed his eyes and moved inside, trying to find Kyuubi.

_

* * *

_

Naruto/Kyuubi's Conscious

The white wall had taken to being a screen, playing the outside events as they happened and occasionally, events that had just happened. That's where Naruto found Kyuubi, standing in the front of the screen watching a replay of what had just occurred.

"That bastard." Naruto murmured as he walked up beside the demon. _Nothing works._

"Hold up there Kit. You can't completely blame him." Kyuubi stated, holding up his hand as he watched the scene replay again.

"What do you mean I can't blame him?" Naruto asked, anger seeping in. It was hard not to blame the person who was refusing to give in to any type of seduction.

"Well, think about it. Both of your heats are coming up right? He has to be feeling Mangekyou taking over when you guys go at it like that. He's probably trying to find a way to separate us, so he can do you and I can do Mangekyou without either of us having to lose control in order to screw the other." Kyuubi stated, letting the screen return to showing the outside where Sasuke's was pulling off his shirt at the end of the bed.

"What?" Naruto was completely confused and watching Sasuke change his shirt was exactly helping.

"Never mind. Just know this is new to him. He's probably never had a boy try to seduce him. Give him a chance, would you." Kyuubi stated happily as Sasuke turned toward the closet completely shirtless and gave both a pleasant views of his rather muscled chest. He'd worked out since the episode in the bathroom.

"You just want him to go into heat so Mangekyou will seduce you." Naruto stated as he rolled his eyes at the demon. Sasuke had pulled on a button up shirt and Kyuubi had yet to remove his eyes from the boy.

"That's irrelevant Kit." Kyuubi stated finally pulling away as Sasuke turned to button up the shirt.

"But completely true."

"Still irrelevant."

"Either way, you want Sasuke to attack me so Mangekyou will be forced to seduce you. Assuming you top." Somehow, Naruto was wondering when the submissive partner had become the one to seduce. _Shouldn't it be the other way around._

"What the hells that supposed to mean?" Kyuubi voice turned deadly as he turned to look at the boy.

"I'm just saying. You are _so_ convinced I'm going to bottom. What about you?" Naruto simply shrugged changing the screen to something else and Sasuke's moved to change his pants.

"I always top, Kit. As Demon Lord, it's my duty." Kyuubi stated proudly, watching the boy move to the other side of the white room.

"I thought your duty was to protect the demonic world?" Naruto turned, glancing over his shoulder at the demon.

"That too, but I can't be topped by my mate. That wouldn't be right." Kyuubi stated, raising an eyebrow at the boy.

"So why can't I top Sasuke?" Naruto asked. He'd always wonder why he'd been labeled as the submissive one.

"Cause you can't go near him without ending up beneath him. Plus, he doesn't even have to look at you for you to be begging him to screw you inside out." Kyuubi stated it like it was obvious, taking pleasure in the blush that spread across the boy's face.

"K-K-Kyu-"

"Granted, you say all that in your head, but still. The thought is there." Kyuubi smirked, remember the times the boy had instigated things even Kyuubi could consider criminal. _Especially the thoughts that come through here._

"You know, Kyuubi, I don't hear you fairing any better. Every time he comes over, you're practically begging for Mangekyou to come close enough for you to jump him." Naruto matched the demon's smirk, remembering how Kyuubi wanted it just as bad as him.

"That's different. I haven't had a mate in over 14 centuries. That's a long time to wait for me, Kit. Believe me, I want some and Mangekyou's not bad lookin' either." Kyuubi shrugged off the insult. He had his reasons.

"Right. Just wondering Kyuubi, but how's it going to work? I'm mean…I don't think it's going to work with you and Mangekyou going at it….there has to be something right?" Naruto asked, wanting to know how it would work with the two demons inside them and the hosts. They couldn't all do it at the same time.

"Kit. You are so slow. It's almost adorable." Kyuubi laughed, amazing at how the boy could know so much about one thing and nothing about another.

"What?"

"Never mind. Just know that Mangekyou and I exist on a different level. Granted I speak to you, I talk to you, and you see me, but I'm not really here. I'm in the Inner Demonic World, though where I walk, what I do, is based entirely off you and what you do. It's like a parallel world in which you control everything I do." Kyuubi explained, changing the screen behind him to explain better.

The screen changed to show a map that outlined the entire Demonic World, only the names upon it were not ones Naruto recognized. They were the Inner Demons, demons so powerful they had to be contained within a family. Naruto saw Kyuubi's name floating in a room, with Mangekyou's name moving about in the same room. On the neighboring wall, the same map was present, with Naruto and Sasuke's names were Kyuubi and Mangekyou's had been.

"So…hypothetically speaking of course, if I were to walk over and kiss Sasuke right now, would you walk over to Mangekyou and kiss him, even though you're in a different world?" Naruto asked, smirking as he watched the demonic map on the screen behind Kyuubi move in accordance with his thoughts. Kyuubi's name shifted and moved to stand beside Mangekyou with Naruto's name doing to the same to Sasuke's.

"Hypothetically speaking, yes." Kyuubi answered, watching in amusement as the map changed and moved with every new though the two had.

"So what happens when –" Naruto paused, unsure of how to continue.

"You screw?" Kyubbi asked, looking over to find the boy blushing.

"Kyuubi!"

"It's what you're thinking Kit. You can't deny it. Anyway, when you two fuck each other, Mangekyou and I will too. The thing is, what the other half does, constitutes what will happen in our world, the parallel world. Stay with me on this one Kit, I don't want to explain it twice." Kyuubi scolded as he noticed Naruto starting to get confused. "Let's say you go over and kiss Sasuke like you wanna do it. Hold it Kit. Let me finish. If you get aroused, if you really wanna do it with him, I'll be affected by that. In the demonic world, I'll get aroused and wanna fuck Mangekyou. Now if Sasuke complies and lets you do it, it means that Mangekyou will give in to me as well. Sychronized effect, see?" Kyuubi smiled as he noticed understanding dawn upon the boy. He was definitely something else.

"Wouldn't that mean that if Sasuke topped me, then Mangekyou would top you? It couldn't just switch, right? I mean, think about it, if I seduce Sasuke, I'd have to give into him in order to be fucked by him. So wouldn't you also give in to Mangekyou and let him fuck you, if I gave in to Sasuke?" Naruto asked. Really, it made perfect sense to him.

"…."

"Kyuubi?" Naruto watched the silent demon, scared for a reaccurance with last time when the demon had seemingly fainted on him.

"…."

"Kyuubi?!" Naruto asked again, reaching to shake the demon when he finally spoke.

"Dammit! I think you have a point there Kit. I'm gonna have to teach you how to screw that boy's ass." Kyuubi stated determinedly.

"Really?" Naruto asked happily. He wouldn't mind topping Sasuke.

"Yep. Can't be that hard right." Kyuubi stated, looking the boy over. _He's not really 'topping' material…_

"Kyuubi? Have you looked at me recently? I'm not exactly "topping" material."

"It's 'seme', Kit. The word is 'seme'. And that doesn't matter anyway. I'm going to turn you into seme material." Kyuubi stated, brushing off the boy's comment.

"You sure?"

"…."

"…."

"Damn, this might be harder than I though. Fine. Fuck! Mangekyou better know how to please my ass. I am _so_ not being fucked by an amateur." Kyuubi stated while crossing his arms.

"Kyuubi. I don't think you'd have to worry about it that much, really."

"What do you mean by that Kit?" Kyuubi asked.

"Well, Sasuke easily pleases me, plus, if we seduce them during their heat, you won't have to worry about whether or Mangekyou's experienced. He'll be running on instinct and you can kinda 'train' him to be know how to please you. You're the Demon Lord; he should be able to find all your sensitive spots."

"Keep talkin' Kit and I'll tell Mangekyou all _your_ sensitive spots and he can relay the information to Sasuke. Then let's see you try and think coherently." Kyuubi chided, loving how the boy instantly mimicked a tomato and turned to grasping Kyuubi's arm.

"You wouldn't!"

"I'm about to let _my_ ass be fucked by somebody else. At this point, I'm doing plenty of things I wouldn't normally do, including screwing you're ass over for your wedding night." Kyuubi stated happily.

"Dammit, Kyuubi! By the way, when is the wedding?" Naruto asked quickly changing the subject as he realized it had to be sometime soon.

"Next week."

"Kyuubi." Naruto warned. _That's – _

"Don't remind me Kit. It's bad enough my plans are ruined for the night, I don't need to be reminded that I won't even have a say in what happens."

"Alright Kyuubi. But I'm warning you -"

"Yea Yea Kit. Whatever. Jus be sure to watch the north side of your Kingdom."

"Why?" Naruto asked, genuinely confused. Kyuubi only mention his kingdom when there were problems with it.

"Just a precaution. Night Kit." Kyuubi turned, moving into his room.

"Precaution? Against what?" Naruto asked, trying to pry information from the demon.

"….."

"Kyuubi?"

"….."

"Fine. Goodnight Kyuubi."

"Night Kit."

"Bastard."

_

* * *

_

The Bedroom

Sasuke couldn't help it, but who could blame him? His very cute and very soon to be mate was sleeping on his bed and their wedding night was coming up. Who wouldn't just walk over and steal a kiss? Sasuke sure as hell wasn't giving up on that one either.

The wedding had been entirely planned out by him, down to their wedding night alone. The party would be in the Uchiha Kingdom, with Naruto's parents, family, and friends vacating the Uzumaki Kingdom for the week to live at the Uchiha palace. Their honeymoon would consist of a week spent in the Uzumaki palace, away from everyone.

And Sasuke fully intended to screw some demon ass as soon as he was shown to the boy's bedroom. No way in hell anyone was going to tell him he couldn't fuck his wife on his honeymoon the first night of his heat. He could tell that Naruto was close too and figuring when their birthdays were, Sasuke assumed that he would be going into heat around next week, a few days after Sasuke.

And so Sasuke would wait. He would wait a week, trying not to attack his Naruto, but fully intending to molest him beyond what could be considered "friendly advances". But it would come. Their first night. And Sasuke would so totally screw that boy's ass.

He couldn't wait.

He just had to grin at that.


	13. Chapter 13

Sorry this took longer than usual to update and it's only one chapter but there's a reason for it. A couple of people, I don't remember who (sorry), had questions about the story and being the way I am, I take questins very seriously and will answer back.

This time I chose to answer the questions as part of the story, so this chapter is very long.

Anyway, I don't own Naruto but that won't stop you from enjoying my story.

* * *

Everything was going just as planned. Naruto had been whisked away back to his kingdom by the Kiba kid and some dirty blonde named Temari to be "beautified" before the wedding and Sasuke himself was currently locked in his own bedroom talking to pointless people about pointless things. Though there was one smart person in the room, and Sasuke took extra care to start a conversation with the normally silently mumbling genius.

"Hey Shika?"

"Yea…."

"I have a couple….questions….for you."

"Right….." Shikamaru glanced at the people around the room, almost all of them surprised by the usually stoic Uchiha's comment. "Should everyone else….leave?" Sasuke gave a curt nod of his head, making a comment about being able to dress his own damn self and watched as the others quickly left the room to attend to Itachi.

It was going to be a double wedding, Itachi marrying a girl from the Matelo Kingdom and Sasuke marrying Naruto from the Uzumaki Kingdom. After the reception, Itachi and Tori would leave for the Matelo Kingdom, so Itachi could get to know the lands soon to be under his rule. Sasuke and Naruto would head back to the Uzumaki Kingdom immediately after the wedding was over in order to spend the week alone there. Shikamaru listened with feigned interest.

"So what, exactly, do you need to know from me?" Shikamaru asked, stifling a yawn as the prince sat down across from him, fully dressed in a brand new deep blue tux. It would contrast nicely with the deep blue that would outline Naruto bright orange wedding dress. Granted, he had complained, loudly, when he was told he was going to wear a dress and only when Sasuke mentioned it could orange did he seem to quiet down the slightest bit.

"How long have you been dating Kiba?" He asked it perfectly, without a blink or the slightest stutter of a word, considering he'd only heard, or rather seen, it a few hours before Naruto disappeared.

Sasuke had been rambling, yes rambling, about what to do and how to do it on their honeymoon night, all of course in his head, when he had walked around the corner and stealthily walked past the library doors (which where open) and kept going on his merry way. Yes, he walked past the library doors. He was fine, till he realized something was out of order in the library and back tracked.

That's when he saw Shikamaru, in the process of molesting a very heavily breathing Kiba. Kiba was sitting on Shikarmaru's lap in the abandoned library and Shikamaru's hands had definitely found their way inside his shirt. Kiba's pants were lost somewhere in the mess of clothes on the floor and from what Sasuke could tell, the dog lover was definitely enjoying himself.

Shikarmaru himself was not so…composed in his answer. He blinked, several times, before plainly answering. "He broke up with Shino a little over five months ago and I picked him up a few days later. So…five months."

"Right. So…..have you done it yet?"

"Yea. Kiba went into heat like crazy a few months ago. It kinda scared me till I realized what it was. Then it was just plain fun extorting him for a week. To say the least, it's definitely been interesting since then."

"Any ideas for me?"

"He going into heat soon?"

"Me as well."

"Oh. Well, all I can say is: Don't give him time to think."

"Time to think?"

"If he can form a coherent sentence, you're not doing a good enough job."

"Alright. I can understand that."

"Yep. Now, Naruto's easier than Kiba cause he hasn't had anybody but just make sure you've thoroughly molesting him and if you go all the way, make sure you don't hurt him. Otherwise, the rest of his heat will be pointless. If you don't do it right the first time, you're as good as done, especially since it'll be an early heat for Naruto."

"So make sure not to hurt him. Got it."

"Granted, simply entering him will cause pain, but the fact that he's in heat should help. It'll be tight and hard to control, but if you don't wait for his signal, you can kiss the rest of the month goodbye. Cause it'll take that long to recover."

"Seriously?"

"Yep. I was talking to Lee and he said that Gaara went too hard on him the first time. He couldn't walk for a month, let alone talk. Gaara's been real sensitive since then. If you don't treat your uke right, you'll lose his voice and his ability."

"So get it right the first time, huh?"

"Yep."

"Thanks Shika. I would never have known."

"No prob. Hey, how did you -?"

"Library."

"Oh."

"Yea."

"Alright you two, time to go. Shika, you'll be the first car, seeing as you're the best man and Sasuke, you'll be in the last car with Itachi, to ensure you both get there. Try not to kill each other, please." Iruka called from the doorway. Dressed in his own tux and closely followed by Kakashi, Iruka was the ring bearer and meant to keep everyone in line. If the wedding didn't go off without a hitch, someone would be pissed. And it wouldn't be the couples getting married.

_

* * *

_

In the Carriage, Headed For The Uzumaki Kingdom, After the Wedding

"Naruto, will you sit still? It's your home what's there to be worried about?" Sasuke asked as he wrapped his arm around his new wife and pulled him close. The boy just wouldn't stop fidgeting and it was starting to get on his nerves.

Naruto himself was in hysterics. He remembered his room, how he's left it and now he was going to show his husband in there and –

_Oh god, I can't do this._

"Naruto! Would you please calm down? What's the matter with you?" Sasuke asked again, finally grasping the boy's chin and roughly pulling his head up. Blue eyes looked worried up at him before looking down again regardless of the position of his head.

"…I don't wanna show you." Naruto mumbled. It was almost torture. He could feel his heat, Kyuubi raging to get out, and the unexplainable pull he had towards the man sitting next to him.

"Show me what?" Sasuke asked again. Holding the boy's chin up was taking much more energy than Sasuke currently had, so he let it fall gently, moving his hand back onto his lap.

It'd been like that all day. Mangekyou was taking all his energy, pushing it somewhere else he couldn't quite find. Sasuke found that touching the boy zapped every bit of energy of he had. And so he put it off as much as possible, something he was sure the boy was starting to notice.

Naruto _was_ noticing and it was starting to worry him. Kyuubi was spiking up his sex drive every time the boy touched him and said boy had been avoiding touching him all day. He couldn't figure out why and it was starting to piss him off. Kyuubi, himself, had managed to make himself scare in Naruto's mind so Naruto couldn't even figure out was wrong with him….and Sasuke.

"My bedroom." Naruto answered curtly, peeved by Sasuke's actions and Kyuubi's lack of presence. The demon had always been there, especially when he wasn't wanted, but he'd gradually disappeared over the week and the closer the wedding got, the less you could find him.

Naruto kind of understood it. Kyuubi was upset over the lack of control he had now that Naruto was getting closer to his heat and he was definitely upset over bottoming. He'd discussed it with Iruka a few days before and had discovered exactly how Kyuubi was "supposed to work". That had been a _long_ conversation.

"_In the ideal situation, Kyuubi wouldn't ever need to take over your body. It's due to the imbalance of character in both of you that the situation is different. Now Naruto, you know for a fact that the demon form is supposed to be hidden from the rest of the world. It's not allowed, because it makes it easier for people looking for demons to find us. That's why you've always been kept inside._

"_Humans don't appreciate nor _want_ us in their world. They live their lives the way they want and would rather people with our skill and ability to cease existing. Hence the reason we've gone into hiding; it's for our safety and theirs. As you well know, there are demons that do not like humans and would rather hunt them down and kill them than treat them the way they deserve._

"_Our laws state that humans must be treated as guest and that we do everything within our power to ensure they do not think of us as threats and find us harmless. We have these laws because of the war that occurred several years ago._

"_This war between humans and demons was horrible and many lost their lives. So in order to save the human race and the demonic race, the Royal Demons crossed over and created the illusion of dying. At the time, humans believed that the demonics race would cease to exist if ever the Royal Demons dyed. Humans thought of us as dead and we lived among them as humans until we could find enough of us, scattered among them to build our own kingdoms. The Royal Demons themselves became what we now call Inner Demons, the most powerful demons that are passed down among strong families like yours and the Uchiha's._

"_Now of course, we live separately from the humans, but we still act as if we are human. This is for the safety of the demonic race. Due to Kyuubi, you're demonic form is unable to be hidden. It's physically impossible for you. Therefore, the demonic form doesn't really exist for you._

"_In the ideal situation, the human form would always be present and when Kyuubi was needed or asked for, he would appear in the demonic form; _your _current form. Since the demonic form is natural for you, it creates another imbalance in the way you and Kyuubi function._

"_After years of studying, I believe I understand how Kyuubi works but if I'm wrong don't hold it again me, Naruto. I believe that this second imbalance causes a falter in how Kyuubi gains control. In the ideal situation, it would be when he was asked for or his power needed. In your situation, Kyuubi takes over whenever he wants to. There is no need to ask him anything as you are connected on a closer level._

"_But just as he has the ability to take over, so do you. Essentially, Kyuubi does not control the demonic form, as he normally would. You share it with him. You can force him back, a feat impossible in any other situation. In the ideal situation, Kyuubi would have control until he felt it necessary or was tired enough to retreat on his own. _

"_However, you have the control to pull him back. Now your method of doing that is to force him into a form he can't keep for very long due to this same imbalance. In the ideal situation, Kyuubi would be able to take on the nine-tailed fox form, his ultimate form for as long as he wanted. And because Kyuubi is an inner demon, his Nine-Tailed Fox Form would be full sized instead of the miniature form he is forced into by the imbalance._

"_Now, because of your heat, I believe that another imbalance has arisen that Kyuubi is finding he has no control over either. Your feelings are being amplified by your heat, and the fact that it's early doesn't help at all. An early heat, as you know, if dangerous to any demon should he/she find themselves with one._

"_An early heat means that an underage demon needs to be mated and this entails courting. The only problem is, and this is due to the early heat, that an underage demon is unable to fully seduce anyone. They're too young to know how to or know how to go about looking for the demon that will satisfy them. Each demon has a sort of 'soul mate', a single demon that has the ability to satisfy you. Without finding that demon, you will be forever unhappy with your life in general; always finding it empty. _

"_Most demons have several years to search for the 'soul mate' that will satisfy them. However, with an early heat the time is shortened and it becomes almost unbearable and nearly impossible to find the demon that can satisfy you. Due to this, an early heat tends to be more potent than the normal heats. Meaning that its calls out to every demon available stronger than a normal heat would. _

"_Every available demon will want to, and excuse my language here there's no other way to explain it, but they'll want to fuck you. And the pheromones released by an early heat will cause the other demon to take you, whether you want it or not. And not only will you be attacked by every available demon, but you'll never be satisfied by any of them unless somehow you managed to seduce your 'soul mate' as well._

"_That what makes a normal case of early heat dangerous, the amount of suitors available that will stop at nothing to take you. And should they do it wrong, you'll be unable to anything with anyone ever._

"_So, your feelings are being amplified by your first heat, its early, meaning that you'll be releasing pheromones that will make any demon want you. I believe this is where Kyuubi is finding he has no control. Usually, Kyuubi is able to distinguish between the demons who is after him and who is his actual 'soul mate'. The imbalance in both of you is causing Kyuubi to see Sasuke as your 'soul mate' and Mangekyou as his. This is good, considering your marriage and all, but Kyuubi has no control over you or the pheromones you're releasing._

"_You can't tell that you're releasing them and most demons can't, which makes them getting attacked by other demons even worse as they don't know that they're releasing pheromones. They only know they want something and are looking for; pretty much they feel like their being raped the first time because no demon ever takes the time to actually court the early heat demons and simply attack them on the spot due to the pheromones. The fact that you can't tell you're releasing them means that Kyuubi doesn't know either._

"_Before, I believe Kyuubi was able to control who the pheromones affected. I believe, and I may be wrong, that Kyuubi was able to manipulate the pheromones his host was releasing so that it only affected the 'soul mate' that he would have. Kyuubi is currently upset in that he has no control over the pheromones he's releasing, making you an easy target for any available demons. _

"_That's why you've stayed in this room all week. You probably did it because Kyuubi asked, but there have been people constantly guarding this room to ensure you don't leave. If you leave and end up getting raped because of the pheromones you're releasing, not only would you not want to marry Sasuke the contract would essentially be worthless to both Kingdoms. _

"_Now, we both know that Sasuke's situation is the ideal situation when dealing with Inner Demons, so I'm going to try and explain what's going to happen with Sasuke in his heat. That way you'll be able to handle him when he goes in to heat. Sasuke, as I've been told, already went through his first heat and so he's not releasing pheromones. Now Naruto, this doesn't mean he did it with anybody. I was told that he locked himself up in his room and refused to see anyone, regardless of the fact that several people came to see him._

"_In Sasuke's current condition, Mangekyou is unable to take control. Mangekyou, though extremely powerful, functions the same way that you and Kyuubi do. A perfect connection in character will allow for a perfect functioning of the Inner Demons and their hosts. Sasuke must ask Mangekyou to come out in his demonic form or may ask for his power. Now Mangekyou is special in that his power is readily given._

"_The Sharingan is a symbol of Mangekyou; it shows he is within the demon. Mangekyou ability and power are accessed through the activation of the Sharingan and so the host does not have to ask for the power, it is readily given._

"_Now, Mangekyou's Demonic Form is naturally stronger than any normal demon is able to achieve; that's just the way it works. Mangekyou's Ultimate Form is still unknown today as it has never been released and all hosts have refused to tell or talk about it. _

"_I'll tell you now that Sasuke's ears and tail are a form of Mangekyou's Demonic Form but it is not the fully released form. You remember what we called the adult form? _That_ is Mangekyou's Demonic Form; it's the fully released form of Mangekyou. Currently, Sasuke is walking around with the Sharingan activated, which allows for the ears and tails. The Sharingan itself, red eyes with the tailed dots, remains hidden until used; which is why you don't see the actual form of the Sharingan, it's a battle tactic taught by Mangekyou himself when the Sharingan first appears._

"_I don't know how far Sasuke has gotten in his training with Mangekyou so I don't know whether or not he's able to release his full demonic form yet, but that won't matter for his heat. Listen closely Naruto, because this applies specifically to Neko and Kitsune demons, which you and Sasuke are. _

"_The ears and tail are a symbol of release for the demonic form. Not the Full Demonic Form, but the partial and in Sasuke, it shows a release of power for Mangekyou. Now, with Inner Demons, the release of power, hence the release of ears and tail shows that the Inner Demon is getting closer to a full release. Basically, the more the Full Demonic Form shows, the more ability the Inner Demon has to come out._

"_Now, you know that they exist on a different level that is parallel to our own. When I say they will come out, I mean they will cross over from their parallel world to ours. The parallel world was created as part of the illusion to stop the war and the Inner Demons have since been unable to cross it. If ever they were fully released in this world, it would be in the Ultimate Form. Likewise, if they were ever released in this world, the humans would know that we are still alive and the war would resume once again, only with more casualties as the humans have advanced greatly since then._

"_Now back to the ears and tail as a partial form. In your situation, Kyuubi can gain control whenever he feels like due to the imbalance. In Sasuke's, Mangekyou can only take over when Sasuke is in the Full Demonic Form. When both of you go into heat, this will cause a problem. Kyuubi will want to get at Mangekyou and yet, Mangekyou will be unable to get to Kyuubi due to Sasuke's Full Demonic Form. Without completely calling both of them over to this world, Kyuubi and Mangekyou won't be able to mate, the same with you and Sasuke._

"_You see where the problem lies? You and Sasuke will need to mate in order for the heat to reside to appropriate levels and make it safe for you to leave the room and Kyuubi and Mangekyou need to mate in order to secure their kingdoms. I believe, through carefully research that I have found a way to get Kyuubi and you to function properly. In the ideal situation, you and Sasuke would mate as usually while the Inner Demons would mate in the other world. I believe you can still do that. _You _are physically unable to stop Kyuubi from taking over and Sasuke would never just _let_ Mangekyou take over. So, my solution is to allow Sasuke to overload you with pleasure. _

"_Your feelings and sense of touch are heightened by your heat, and yet, they are the only things that distinguish demons from the Inner Demons. The Inner Demons are unaffected by the feelings of their host in heat. They can only be 'turned on' if you will, by the actual act. That one disconnection between the host and Inner Demon could be your way out._

"_If you and Sasuke could extort the sense of feeling so much that _you_ are sent backwards into the human form, Kyuubi would be on the same level as Mangekyou. As long as you remain on the human level, Kyuubi would remain in the parallel world with Mangekyou. Seeing as how both of you will be of one mind while you do it with your mates, it should lessen the imbalance between both of you and allow you to remain in the human form for several hours._

It had been a lot to take in, but Naruto understood it. Kyuubi didn't like the lack of control and with the way things were going, Kyuubi was going to loose all control over Naruto the minute he walked into his bedroom. The only thing Naruto wasn't understanding was Sasuke's actions as he sat next to him.

Every movement Naruto made to shift closer to him, he found the boy shifting away. It's been like that all week. It started out as shortened touches; times when Sasuke would hug him became almost scarce over the week. Every time Naruto went looking for him, he found the boy too busy to bother; either filling out papers or reading a book on Kyuubi that Naruto just didn't have the heart to interrupt.

Granted, Iruka was write when he's said that Naruto had stayed in his room all week due to Kyuubi asking but it's also been because he was hoping that if his heat came on, and the smell filled the room, then at least Sasuke would look at him for more than two seconds. To find that his heat had come this morning when he was getting reading for the wedding had been utterly depressing.

He found himself wanting to leave, run away and find Sasuke. He could feel him everywhere. He'd been in his bedroom, with Temari doing his dress and Kiba his hair and he could tell every movement Sasuke was making over in Uchiha Kingdom. He couldn't explain the pull towards the boy, but it depressed Naruto to know that he needed the boy that much and Sasuke wasn't even looking at him.

And now, sitting next to him, Naruto was reminded again just how little Sasuke was feeling for him. Straightening up, Naruto turned toward the window, moving over towards it as he felt Sasuke lean away. He turned burying his head into the crook of his arm as he looked out the window. He watched the land pass by and suddenly, the years he'd spent exploring it meant absolutely nothing. He wanted the boy next to him and nothing he was doing worked. He couldn't get the boy to like him; the one person he wanted to like him apparently hated him. He felt appalled by himself, everything that was him and somewhere he could feel a hatred for Kyuubi rising up that burned him from the inside out.

_Dammit!_

Naruto hastily wiped away tears as the carriage came to a stop and he jumped out. He was welcomed by Akamaru, Kiba's dog who had been assigned to watch the castle. He patted the dog on the head and turned, faking a smile as he saw Sasuke walked around the back of the carriage to look at his palace.

His spread his arms wide, the smile never leaving his face as he looked upon the man he realized he loved.

"Welcome to my home, Sasuke."

* * *

I'm hoping for lots of reviews and please, if you have questions/ I managed to confuse you/ or something from before doesn't match up with what's explained here, please don't hestitate to tell me.

Hope you enjoyed the chapter otherwise! =]


	14. Chapter 14

For the next couple of chapters, I ask that you do not hate me. I've never written quite _this_ in depth in a relationship before so it may take some time for me to update. I must gather my nerves and the nerve to type it and then the nerve to _post_ it. In all simplicity, I've NEVER done a lemon before. So please, bear with me.

I don't own Naruto.

* * *

Naruto opened the doors to the palace, amazed to find the place so _empty_. Usually there were maids, even if the Uzumaki family left for an extended period of time, the maids would stay within the palace to keep the place clean and take care of the animals.

He walked inm almost bothered by the silence that reined though his home. Dropping his bags onto the palace floors at the door, Naruto raced forward, quickly checking the nearest rooms.

_This place is completely deserted._

"What's the matter, Naruto?" Sasuke asked as he walked up and placed his bags beside Naruto's. He didn't like the panicked look upon the boy's face as he checked the nearest rooms.

"No one's _here_." Naruto breathed out as he finally came to a stop beside Sasuke. That tugging was back and Naruto couldn't help but feel Kyuubi inside him, straining against an invisible leash as he tried to get closer to Sasuke.

"There shouldn't be. I asked that the place be empty. So we'd have the entire palace to ourselves for the week. Think of it as our honeymoon." Sasuke said it sweetly, but Naruto couldn't help noticed that the man never touched him. He never pulled him closer and finished off his "romantic" statement with a kiss. Instead, he simply moved forward into the large hallway, as if expecting a tour of the place.

"That's so _sweet_ of you." Naruto drug it out on purpose, clearly showing his displeasure as he stalked past Sasuke and took a left, leading the boy into the kitchen.

"Naruto?" Sasuke questioned as he followed the boy.

He was trying his best not to run away from him. Mangekyou was seriously starting to get on his nerves. Every time Sasuke even thought of touching Naruto, this horrible headache would appear as Mangekyou ranted on about the boy and his Inner Demon. Apparently, Mangekyou had something against Kyuubi and it was starting to grate on Sasuke's last nerve. Especially since he was pretty certain the boy had noticed his lack of enthusiasm when it came to interacting.

"This is the kitchen, it's pretty large but considering it's empty, we'll have to cook for ourselves. Now, I don't know about you but all I've ever cooked by myself is ramen so don't expect much from me." Naruto shrugged his shoulders as he gestured around the large kitchen. The counters spanned around three walls with a large archway leading into the dining room. In the center of the room, stood a large island with several stools placed around it.

Naruto dragged Sasuke quickly through the rest of the palace. From the dining room across the hall towards the living room and into a few side offices. They stopped again in front of the large staircase by the palace doors The staircase was wide as the bottom, narrowed in the middle and widened out again at the top as it branched off into side hallways.

Walking up the staircase, Naruto lead them down the right hallway. He walked a ways down the brightly lit hallway and stopped just before the window at the end. He turned to the double doors that resided there and stood facing Sasuke as the man walked up behind him.

"This is my room." Naruto stated shyly, fingering the door handles behind his back.

"Can I go in?" Sasuke asked, trying his best not to sound annoyed as he stood across from the boy.

The hallway was just big enough to stand with three people side to side and so currently Sasuke was standing a little more than a foot away from Naruto as they stood in the hallway. He could tell the boy was annoyed and more than anything he wanted to fix that but Mangekyou just wouldn't let him. Across from him, Naruto fidgeted before finally nodding his head.

"Here." Naruto opened the double doors, his eyes never leaving Sasuke's as he showed his new husband his room.

Sasuke walked into the large room, not surprised by the largeness of it. He was surprised to find it now bathed in an orange glow. It was a deep red, almost blood red, and he couldn't help but wonder if Kyuubi had somehow influenced the color. It wouldn't surprise him to know that Kyuubi was affecting more than just their marriage.

He turned surveying the room as he took in the details of it. The room stood in the center, the proud masterpiece of the elegant room. Silk sheets adorned the bed, a darker shade of red than the walls. There were clear canopy covers tied to the ends of the four poster bed that reached up to a point in the ceiling.

To the left stood a large mirror than spanned half the wall and rested above the dresser. Both spanned a length of hall the wall, stopping just short of another double door entrance. Walking over quickly, Sasuke pulled it open to find a closet, most of which was orange and black.

Sasuke turned to find Naruto pulling open another door. From where he stood, the room led to the bathroom, and a rather large bathroom at that. Naruto walked back out, closing the door behind him. Sasuke noticed that his and Naruto's bags had been moved into the room and stood in the corner.

Naruto walked over and despite the nagging headache that told him to run, Sasuke stayed still, resisting the urge to flinch. Naruto walked up and reaching past Sasuke, closed the closet doors.

Despite the size of the room, Sasuke couldn't help but notice that with a slight push and some help, Naruto would be pinned against the end bed post. His thoughts took a turn for the worst as he imagined Naruto pinned beneath him.

He could stop it then, the headache turned into something he couldn't fight. It turned into a pull, a need he couldn't satisfy. Sasuke vaguely wondered if he could call himself a vampire. He felt Mangekyou pulling him in, forcing him into depths he couldn't quite fathom. He knew this feeling. His heat was taking over; the only difference was that instead of wanting to find someone else he was being pulled toward the boy that rested so easily in front of him.

Naruto hadn't said a word and he didn't intend to. Kyuubi had told him to stand him, in front of Sasuke, and see what happened.

It happened faster than he expected or could comprehend. He was looking sideways at the time, too depressed with Sasuke's lack of interest to notice it. He was caught of guard and as a result, found himself fighting pain, pleasure, and not surprisingly, Kyuubi.

Sasuke hadn't the time nor the mindset to be gentle as he pushed Naruto backwards, roughly shoving his leg between the boys as he ravished him. Fisting his hands in the boy's hair, he pulled his head back, shoving his tongue into the warm cavern as he felt the boy beneath him shudder.

He opened barely closed eyes just long enough to see that Naruto was indeed pressed against that bed post that had graced his imagination earlier. For the first time, Sasuke managed to look at the boy without flinching, touch him without pain, whisper and think of him without any consequences.

Sasuke smirked as he felt the shudder underneath him as he raised his knee harshly, and kissed him again as he felt the hard erection that pressed back against him as he did so.

Naruto glanced up as he felt his back move from the hard wood of his bed to silk sheets of the bed. He looked up worriedly as the idea of what exactly he was about to do dawned on him. He locked eyes with Sasuke, who to his credit, had become increasing friendly in the last few minutes. But what he saw there really shocked him. So badly, that he stopped all movement against the boy.

"Sasuke?"

The boy was different, almost entirely from the way he'd been earlier. Naruto had just accepted it because it was what he wanted, he'd never thought that something had actually _changed_ about him. And yet, as he looked at the boy, he felt it. The change coming up on.

_Oh shit._

* * *

Sorry for the cliffie, but seriously, I don't think I'm quite _that_ prepared for a lemon. There will definitely be one. Next chapter actually, but I don't know when that'll be posted.

My estimation: Sometime after A Dose of Insanity or Breaking the Mold is updated.

Reviews are gladly appreciated.


	15. Chapter 15

"_Sasuke, you can't keep doing things like this. It's not princelike. You should _try_ and be more like your brother._ He's_ the perfect son and prince. Fully ready to take over this kingdom. So please, Sasuke, try to be more like him. Otherwise, I'm going to have to change my training tactics with you. And I _don't_ want to do that." Sasuke father spoke with finality, looking angrily down upon his son. _

_Sasuke was just a kid, a twelve-year old, that had managed to set his room on fire doing powerful jutsus. It wasn't his fault really, Mangekyou was teaching him. The only problem was, both his parents were convinced that Itachi was the only son with Mangekyou in him and Sasuke had simply been irresponsible with some candles._

_It seemed he couldn't do anything right. Not even by his own demon._

_The small boy looked up at his father, unhappy with the way things had turned out. Inside him, he was mentally berating Mangekyou for making him look even worse in his father's eyes. _

_To the public, the King would never show his obvious displeasure with his son's "failure". But alone, it was all the man could do to stop from just eliminating him from the picture. He couldn't stand it, how easily Sasuke seemed to screw up._

_Sasuke turned and left, obviously there was nothing he could do right. He left the room, walking with his head bowed past both his mother and his older brother. He glanced over before leaving the room. His father had his back turned away from, his mother gave him a sympathetic look before turning to the King, and his brother simply glared at him_

_Outside the room, Sasuke took off down the hallway. He ran out, past the pastures filled with horses. His own horse looked up and neighed as the young boy ran past, completely oblivious to the world as he ran. He kept his eyes closed, willing away the tears as he ran past everything familiar to him._

_Sasuke continued running aimlessly through the forest, only vaguely aware of the chakra that followed after him. Mangekyou would more than suffice as his protection if he got hurt. _

_He slipped then, falling to his butt as he glided across frozen ice. His tears stopped immediately as he looked up from the middle of the frozen lake. He stood up cautiously, making sure not to slip across the ice as he moved toward a low hanging branch. The lake was small, though the snow that littered the banks did more than ease Sasuke's pain._

_He felt isolated again as he climbed up into the branches of the overhanging tree. If nothing else, he could come to this place and know that it would accept him completely. Already he could feel his own chakra merging with Mangekyou and moving outward, easily embracing the demonic chakra of his kingdom._

_He leant back into the tree, dually noting that the chakra that had followed him here had also stopped moving. It had to be Kakashi, his assigned guardian. Sasuke scowled, he hated that man. He always felt the need to tell him how pathetic he was and how much _harder_ he needed to work, it wasn't like he didn't already know that. Geez._

_Sasuke jumped as a young fox came crashing through the undergrowth across from him, slipping across the ice just as he had. The fox tried to turn, hoping to go the opposite direction, but only managed to slip further and further across the frozen lake. It finally came to a halt, its claws scrapping against the ice harshly._

_Sasuke remained frozen in place, already sensing that this demon was not part of his kingdom. He watched silently as the young fox looked around, its eyes finally catching on a young butterfly that had taken up residence on the end of the same branch that Sasuke remained perched upon._

_Claws scratching against the ice again, Sasuke winced as the fox took off in his direction. He watched as the butterfly took off from the branch just as the fox went soaring over it. He jumped slightly, cursing his lack of attention as the fox landed in his lap. _

_Sasuke could feel his eyes widen as the young fox hastily backed away from him, moving off his lap and slipping down the branch. Making a quick grab, Sasuke prayed the fox had enough sense to grab his hand as he fell. He was rewarded with sharp nails digging into his skin as he caught the fox by the scruff of the neck and hastily pulled it back up._

_Sasuke cursed silently as he realized that his arm was now bleeding, he'd have to explain that to his father. Oh joy. He quickly wrapped his arms around the demon fox, stopping it from going anywhere. _

_The small head whipped around to look at him and Sasuke froze. Startling blue eyes looked back at him and he felt something snap within him. Mangekyou screamed and Sasuke could stop the feeling of love that he felt for the small fox as he looked back at him. _

"_Naruto Uzumaki!" _

_Sasuke jumped at the name and Mangekyou started screaming again, this time calling the boy's name and another he didn't know. Sounded like Kyuubi. The fox jumped out of his arms, sliding easily across the lake._

_Jumping down, Sasuke watched as the fox turned back to look at him. He waved, as if on impulse, as watched again as the fox disappeared from sight. Inside him, Mangekyou was screaming again and Sasuke couldn't help but block him out. After all, the little fox was much more interesting that his distraught demon._

_Naruto Uzumaki._

_He'd have to ask his father about that one. Inside, Mangekyou immediately stopped screaming, taking an interest in his idea. He'd ask his father, and if he wasn't mistaken, Naruto Uzumaki was the prince of the kingdom next door. Mangekyou laughed then, mentioning a marriage between two princes. _

_Sasuke turned and began walking back home, wondering what Mangekyou meant by a marriage between two connected demons. _

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Sasuke froze in the middle of what he was doing, finally looking up to see Naruto staring worriedly back at him. He knew his eyes had changed, Mangekyou had activated his sharingan. It allowed Sasuke to see Naruto's chakra, mixed as it was with Kyuubi's. He could see the parts of Naruto that thrummed with chakra, and it was those places that Mangekyou said were the most sensitive.

He couldn't really understand it though. He'd activated his sharingan before, but never with this side effect.

_You know the way to bond with your soul mate, right Sasuke?_

Mangekyou's voice came to him, just as he moved to tweak a neglected nipple. Below, his Naruto gasped and arched into his touch.

_Yes. The connection must be made by the submissive partner through a meeting of the eyes. It's the first sign of having met your soul mate. The second is to having a physical bonding. Usually done by a hugging, holding hands, even kissing. The third step to complete the bonding is to consummate the relationship. So?_

Sasuke lifted his leg, moving it harshly between the boy's legs. He was moving entirely on impulse, driven completely by Mangekyou and Naruto's reactions.

_Exactly. You completed the first step by accident, when this boy looked at you so many years ago._

Sasuke paused as he lowered his head to kiss the boy. He stopped just above the boy's lips, absently noticing the way the boy whimpered.

_Wait, that little fox-_

Sasuke gasped as Naruto lifted his own head to meet Sasuke's. He smirked as Naruto took the initiative and invaded his own mouth.

_It was this boy. The marriage between you too was set up by me, through your father. You two have been bonded far longer than either of you would like to admit. The second phase is complete as well. You've shared hands and a bed for several nights, not to mention that kiss._

Sasuke was completely lost; Naruto was snaking his hands up his shirt, imitating his movements. Sasuke moaned slightly as Naruto took his distraction with Mangekyou as a sign and flipped them. Submissive or not, the boy was seriously turning him on.

_Your bond is almost complete with him. That's why you can see his chakra. It's a result of your bond._

Now he got it. Everything that was going on was a result of the bonding process. Well hell if he'd get topped because of that. Sasuke remained where he was, letting Naruto deepen the kiss as he sneakily wound his hands around back.

Lying on top of him, Naruto couldn't help thread his fingers through Sasuke's hair, pulling harshly on it as he practically shoved his tongue down the man's throat. He could feel Kyuubi inside him, practically purring as Naruto ground his hips down. Beneath him, Sasuke gasped, his back arching neatly into Naruto's chest.

Naruto purred with Kyuubi, watching as Sasuke's ears laid back and seemed to merge with his hair. He repeated the action, jumping as Sasuke's hands squeezed his ass as he arched upward. Naruto could feel both his and Sasuke's arousal, and through the pants they both wore it was almost unbearable.

Looking down at Sasuke, Naruto saw something flash behind the red of his eyes and gasped as he found himself once again under Sasuke. He looked up, finding that the red was gone and the endless abyss of black was back. He practically purred as Sasuke wound his own hands under his shirt, hastily undoing the buttons as the shirt was ripped off.

Suddenly conscience of his body, Naruto turned away, trying to hide the scars from his childhood. Prince or not, the people had not been kind to him. Just like always, Sasuke ran his hands gently along the scars, using their sensitivity to his advantage as he turned Naruto back towards him.

"I don't care about them, Naruto." Sasuke whispered in the boy's ears as he ran calloused hands over the sensitive skin. Naruto, after much coaxing, slowly moved back over, laying flat upon the bed once more. He looked up at Sasuke again, letting his fear seep through as he felt Kyuubi straining forward.

Sasuke couldn't tell what was wrong. He knew, quite clearly, that Naruto was just as aroused as he was. But for the life of him, he couldn't figure out why the boy was so scared. He watched, almost fascinated, as Naruto's eyes took on an orange glow that seemed to fade out and back into the blue.

It happened several times until Sasuke, urged on by instinct again, moved one hand down and into the other's pant, grasping the erection there.

Immediately the orange color was back, bleeding into red this time. Ears laid back upon his head, Sasuke lost tracks of which parts of the demon were showing. Kyuubi, haven taken over Naruto's form, reached up, surprising Sasuke as he flipped them again. Distracted by just how close to the edge of the bed they were, Sasuke didn't notice when Kyuubi managed to remove his shirt, slicing it down the middle before ripping the remains from his body.

Looking up, Sasuke found Kyuubi smiling down at him and jumped slightly when Kyuubi's clawed hand covered his own.

"Are you going to do something about this or just hold it?" Kyuubi mocked, finding amusement in the shivers the boy produced as Kyuubi ran a rough tongue up his neck.

Sasuke, having just realized what Kyuubi said, took to running his hand up and down the other boy's shaft. Finding Kyuubi rendered almost immobile by the action, Sasuke continue it, running his fingers over the top and back down along a vein he found.

To his own amusement, the more Sasuke messed with him, the Kyuubi seemed unable to do anything. His head was bowed, resting on Sasuke's shoulder as he struggled to keep himself upright. The moved his hand back up, running a finger over and through the slit and he slowly moved his other hand down as well, tweaking nipples as it moved lower.

Sasuke felt rather than heard Kyuubi proclamation. The body above his shuddered violently before Sasuke started to realize a change. As Sasuke moved his finger over to the boy's hole, he could feel the body above him convulse as the bones shrunk and the fox tail disappeared back inside the body. Eventually Naruto looked up and Sasuke noticed the ears had disappeared as well.

Naruto himself looked wearily down at the Sasuke and finally collapsed upon him, all energy gone. He allowed himself to be pushed over and looked up at Sasuke, found him looking worriedly back down at him.

"You okay?" Sasuke's voice was husky, and though he hadn't done anything yet, his body was slick with sweat and Naruto watched, fascinated, as a bead of water ran down the boy's neck.

"No…." Though he was distracted, Naruto still managed to answer, though he was disappointed when the hand that had been lingered just in front of his asshole moved away.

"Maybe we should…" Sasuke voice trailed off as he started to move off and Naruto, unable to do anything else, grabbed the boy by the shoulders.

"I meant that I'm still hard and _you_ need to deal with it. _NOW_." Naruto put as much emphasis on the "now" part as he could muster. As much as he loved the handjob, now that Kyuubi was gone, Naruto wanted to be able to get the good stuff. Kyuubi had a habit of showing up in the most inopportune times.

"Oh…" His voice trailed off again and Naruto deciding the boy was taking too damn long, reached down and shoved the boy's finger in on his own. It slid in easily, and Naruto unable to push it in any further arched off the bed instead, loving the feel of skin on skin contact between him and Sasuke.

Naruto barely had any time to realize that Sasuke was smirking down at him before he felt two other fingers enter him, two that didn't enter nearly as nicely as the first two.

"SHIIIIIT!" He arched again, screamed and suddenly very happy for the vacant-ness of the palace. He moved back, trying to get fingers out when Sasuke brushed something inside him. He paused in his movement, looking worriedly up at Sasuke as he boy's smirk only grew.

Naruto couldn't even react. The fingers were pulled out and shoved back in so quickly Naruto couldn't even register what exactly had happened. He saw colors, colors that vaguely reflected the color orange before he was screaming a name that sounded vaguely familiar.

"Sasuke!"

"I got ya." The voice that penetrated Naruto's ears was calm and collected, even as Naruto felt something much bigger pressing to enter him. He tensed, already knowing the thing wouldn't fit him; there was no way. From a distance, Naruto found himself looking up as Sasuke as said boy bent down and started kissing him.

Pain exploded from somewhere below Naruto and he tried to get away from it, arching up again and into a solid wall that halted his attempted escape. He frowned as he realized that Sasuke was holding him down, keeping him from leaving as he attempted to remain still.

Fighting back tears, Naruto nodded weakly at the boy when he finally looked up. Oh how he missed Kyuubi and his amazing healing powers. He felt like he was being ripped in two, and despite the fact that Sasuke was being gentle Naruto couldn't help but noticed he wasn't doing anything to ease the pain.

Naruto glared at Sasuke as best he could, only managing to catch the boy's attention when he looked back up. Immediately the colors were back and all pain seemed to disappear. Captivated, Naruto continued to look at Sasuke and he felt that boy moved above him. The one time he glanced away, the colors disappeared and Naruto felt himself falling from a distance he couldn't quite fathom. But looking back, Naruto was amazed to find that if Sasuke kissed him, the colors turned a deep red that seemed to mix so easily with the blackness that surrounded it.

Naruto found that he quite liked that combination of red and black, it brought endless amounts of pleasure and it was when those colors disappeared that Naruto found himself feeling the pain again.

It was then that Naruto noticed the heat pooling at the bottom of his stomach. The colors got brighter and brighter, until at last they exploded blinding him and shielding Sasuke from his view. He called out, screaming the boy's name as he felt the pool of heat leave him. He saw Sasuke clearly then, still moving above him. A few seconds later and the colors exploded inside his head again, leaving him dazed but satisfied as Sasuke leaned down to kiss him once again.

He heard mumbled words that sounded very similar to "I love you" but Naruto was too far gone to actually listen. He faded in and out of consciousness as Sasuke moved above him and then he felt the bed dipped beside him as the boy lay down. Feeling the warmth there comforting, Naruto rolled over and into the boy, loving how quickly Sasuke moved to wrap his arms around him.

He faded out then, mumbling his own version of "I love you" as best he could.

~*~*~*~*~*~

**Well, that's the end of the chapter**_**. Finally.**_

**I'm sorry it's not a full blown lemony-thing but I did the best I could with wanting to focus in on what Naruto was seeing as it **_**is**_** his first heat. I liked how it turned out and I'm pretty sure by the time I get to a second one, I'll be okay with doing the whole thing.**

**I'm also sorry it took so long to update, it just really took a long time for me to write it and even then I had to go **_**back**_** and make sure I liked it.**

**The beginning is a flashback on Sasuke part and it switches sometime in the middle there to Naruto's point of view. Kinda. Sorry for any that I confused but really, if you have questions on anything that happened, feel free to ask. **

**Thanks for waiting so long. Next chapter begins the actual plot to this twisted story =]**


	16. Chapter 16

Sasuke turned, attempting to move away from the light that shone directly on his face. When the light persisted, Sasuke rolled, expecting to find something to stop him from rolling completely off the bed. Instead, Sasuke found himself falling the short distance to the floor, ultimately bringing the blanket down with him.

Several minutes and a shredded blanket latter, Sasuke stood up and surveyed the room. Memories of last night flooded his mind as feelings of warmth and love assaulted his body. He turned toward the bed, colors of red and black filling his mind as he looked at the empty bed.

Perplexed, Sasuke looked around the room, expecting to find his bubbly blonde somewhere. The room was empty but Sasuke noticed, with slight amusement, that there were windows _everywhere._ There was no way that Naruto would have been able to sleep in _at all_ when he was young.

Naruto's room must have been built as part of a tower, Sasuke concluded as looked at the roof. It slanted upward and stopped at a point but only above the bed, everywhere was flat. Next to closet was a window, positioned perfectly to allow the sun to shine _directly_ in the sleeper's face. On the opposite, in the _exact same place_, was another window. The tower's roof above the bed held only one window, which slanted the light enough to cover the entire bed.

Sasuke idly noted that there was no way to escape the light. Your choices would ultimately be to get up or fall off. Looking down at the shredded blanket, Sasuke growled slightly and decided that Naruto would just have to get over it.

_Speaking of Naruto…_

Sasuke moved toward the bathroom, figuring he'd easily find the blonde there or in the kitchen, stuffing his face with ramen. As if in correspondence with his thoughts about food, Sasuke's stomach growled loudly. Ignoring it for the time being, Sasuke moved closer to the bathroom door, only to notice the door slightly ajar and the water not running.

_So if he's not in there then where - ?_

Sasuke turned away from the bathroom, moving downstairs instead. The house seemed strangely quite as he made his way downstairs, but Sasuke pushed that fact aside. He had a blond to find after all.

"Naru– " Sasuke cut off; the kitchen was empty as well. He scowled, turning to face the rest of the palace. That's when he noticed it. It wasn't that the place was empty. It was deserted. There was no one here. Not even Naruto.

His scowl turning into an all-out frown, Sasuke moved throughout the palace, checking each room he came across. He was really starting to regret asking everyone toe leave when he opened the door across from the bedroom they had shared.

It was obviously Naruto's old room. Books littered the floor and a solitary desk lay pushed up against the wall. A solitary window was the only light source for the entire room. A bookshelf, most of its books on the floor, lay pushed against the other wall, directly opposite the desk.

Moving inside the room, Sasuke found pictures of Naruto as a kid scattered across the floor and across the shelves of the bookcase. Inside him, Mangekyou noted that a number of the pictures looked like they were taken secretly and there were too many of them to have been taken by his parents alone.

The desk held thousands of papers and suddenly Sasuke wasn't so sure this was Naruto's room. Each paper contained a story or bits of research on how to remove, or at least render, a host completely from the demonic grasp. Looking the papers over quickly, it seemed someone wanted to remove the host's control of the demon which resided within said host. In horror, Sasuke shoved the papers from the desk, sending them all fluttering to the group. His hastily gripped the edge of the desk, already having an idea of what was occurring.

To remove a demon from its host meant to release it into the human world. Without a host to control the demon, its sense of morality, what was right and wrong, what it should and shouldn't do….all that would disappear. You be left with a powerful demon that would kill everything, humans and demons alike. Only the Royal, or rather, Inner Demons would be able to stop them.

_And there's only a handful of them left…_

Sasuke looked up suddenly, realizing the real issue at hand. Mangekyou was right. There _were_ only a handful of Inner Demons left, most having died out when their respectively clans died out completely. But there were _thousands_ of people with demons inside them, many not even knowing it.

_We can't let this happen._

Mangekyou agreed with him, already pulling him back towards the door. He'd need to tell someone. _Someone_ had to know about this.

Outside in the hallway, Sasuke glanced back over to the bedroom he and Naruto had shared last night.

_Naruto…_

Sasuke looked back in the study room, realizing for the first time how different it was. The books scattered on the ground – _someone looking for something. _Even the bookshelf – _all the pictures gone but those…_Sasuke moved back inside the room, examining the bookshelf for anything that was missing.

_Naruto._

The pictures that littered the bookshelf were all missing one member of the family pictured, Naruto. Sasuke turned back to the papers he had scattered on the floor, searching for anything that wasn't about demons. Shuffling through the pages, Sasuke caught a glimpse of a name.

Dragging the paper out from underneath all the others, Sasuke glanced over a list of names.

_Naruto Uzumaki – Kyuubi no __Kitsune_

_Sasuke Uchiha – Mangekyou_

Those were the only two names that Sasuke recognized but he assumed the others were holders of Inner Demons as well, after all there were only a few listed after him and Naruto. He pocketed the paper, determining it was time to find Naruto and leave, _if Naruto was even there._ Standing up, Sasuke froze as a paper crinkled under his foot. He looked back down, lifting his foot to see the damaged.

The paper was white, a footprint the only sign he had stepped on it.

_Hold on…_

Sasuke bent down again, picking up the paper and turning it over.

_These are all new._

That meant that someone had placed them here with the intent of someone finding them.

_They want us to know what's happening. They _want_ us to panic._

Sasuke froze, the image of a man flashing across his mind. He shook it quickly from his mind; there was no way he was behind all this. Standing up again, Sasuke moved out of the room, making his way back downstairs as he searched the premises again.

Sasuke moved outside, hoping he would find his missing blonde there. Looking around quickly, Sasuke notice a young boy standing by the gate, beckoning him over. He moved towards him, stopping a few feet from him as the boy began talking.

"Good Morning, Prince- Sama! My name is Konahamaru and I'm here to congratulate you and Naruto!" The little boy, Konahamaru, bowed deeply. He looked expectantly at Sasuke.

"I'm afraid Naruto is currently missing." Sasuke answered back politely. He bowed back to the boy and turned, intending to resume his search.

"I'll help you find him then!" Konahamaru voice drifted happily to Sasuke as said boy raced past the young prince and ran into the palace. Sasuke simply shook his head and followed after; he would never understand Naruto's friends anyway.

Following the boy inside he noticed Konahamaru moving up the stairs, heading in the direction of his and Naruto's bedroom. He called out, stopping the boy in his tracks, and reassured him that he would personally check over the bedroom. After all, if Konahamaru found the bedroom in its current stated, well…there would be _a lot_ of explaining.

Walking into the bedroom, Sasuke breathed a sigh of relief at having stopped the boy from coming in. The bedroom looked like a war zone. Clothes were all over the place, remnants of last night's affairs. The closet doors hung open from where Sasuke had rummaged through them looking for Naruto and something to wear. The blanket was still shredded and scattered across the floor. Thinking back to this morning, Sasuke had to admit that the blanket _had _made the first attack. Sasuke had simply retaliated.

Checking over the bedroom quickly, Sasuke moved toward the bathroom again. Noting once again that the bathroom door was slightly ajar, Sasuke pushed it open all the way. Facing the door, the mirror immediately caught Sasuke's attention. His legs collapsed under him and Sasuke found himself on the ground, still staring at the mirror.

He screwed his eyes shut, attempting to block out the image but he couldn't. Even the lack of red in his mind only served to reaffirm Naruto's status. His mind began to burn as the reality of what was happening crashed down upon him. Eventually, Sasuke passed out as the pain grew to be more than he could stand.

On the mirror, written in a red liquid that rolled down the flat surface of the mirror was a note:

_Sasuke-sama_

_I've taken your little mate with the fullest intention to remove Kyuubi. After all, what good is a blood thirst demon when he's under the control of a good-two-shoes kid? I'm sure you're fully aware of what happens when you remove a demon from its host and if not, I've provided the necessary information in the study across the hall. Of course, I do not expect you to simply sit by and let this happen; no, I expect you to run home, tell everyone, and come _find_ me. But I will warn you, if you do exactly what I am expecting, I will be sure to just barely keep your precious mate live and when you find him, it's be just _after_ I remove Kyuubi. Ultimately, _you_ will be left holding your dead lover's body with no proof that _you_ didn't kill him. So, if you expect to ever see your mate even semi-alive before I fully kill him, come alone. I'm pretty sure you remember where to._

_- U know Who_

_P.S. – Revenge is sweet but it only lasts so long and I am easily bored. So hurry! _

* * *

**And so, my twisted plot is revealed. **

**This took a really long to type up. However, life got in the way and it took forever for me to update. So sorry, but I hope you liked reading it =]  
**


	17. Chapter 17

Naruto awoke, cold and very much still asleep. He grumbled and swiped at the thing that was poking him in the side, letting out a content sigh as it disappeared.

But then it returned and Naruto was left attempting to get up. He sat up, stretching out and mewling like a cat. He smiled slightly when he realized that was exactly was he was. Not really noticing anything wrong, he got up, moving over to the dresser in an attempt to find clothes.

He froze.

That thing that had been poking him in the side, stood up, smirking as he realized that Naruto had noticed. Naruto looked down, realizing he already had clothes on but he couldn't quite remember putting them on. Twisting around he noticed that there was different symbol than the one he was used to plastered upon his back. He yanked the shirt off, throwing it clear across the room before he noticed the boy standing in the corner.

"Sai." Naruto hissed the name, almost spiting it with distaste from his mouth. The boy's smirk grew bigger as he moved toward the now half-naked Naruto and relishing in the fact that said boy moved away as he got closer. Sai trapped him in the corner.

"Now now, Naruto, there's no need to run._ I'm_ not going to hurt you." He placed both of his hands on either side of the trembling boy. "So long as you're good." Naruto moved into deep into the corner, shrinking even more as he attempted to get away from him. "What's the matter, Naruto? I told you I wasn't going to hurt you."

Naruto shivered and mumbled something that was unintelligible to any kind of ear.

"What was that?" Sai asked politely, moving down in front of the boy. Naruto jumped and made a show of trying to plaster himself to the wall. When he finally settled down again, Sai asked him to repeat what he had said earlier. The mumbled response was just a tad louder than the one that had been before it.

"Lies."

Sai sighed. He couldn't help it. He had known this was going to happen. Especially with his…..past encounters with the boy. They weren't exactly…..on the friendly side. But he had been told this must be done and he intended to do it. It was the only way to get what he wanted, the boy.

"Naruto, I need you to cooperate with me. It's the only way to ensure you get out of here alive." Sai stated seriously as he roughly pulled the boy from the corner. Moving him over to the bed, Sai pulled out a hair brush and handed it to the boy, hoping he would start brushing his hair, or at least start calming down. Naruto simply threw the brush down, moving into the very corner of the bed and curled up, though he faced Sai.

"What did you do this time?" Naruto asked, red eyes scanning around the room.

"I made a deal." The red eyes shot back and focused in on him, narrowing in distaste.

"A deal?" Sai couldn't quite place it. The voice was the same but it wasn't Naruto's eyes that he was looking at. What had the old man warned him about…..?

"Yea. In order to ensure your survival, I have to serve a master."

"A master?" The eyes couldn't narrow anymore and to Sai, they looked almost like a……cat's eyes.

"Yes. And I must not interfere in his plans. My job is to ensure that you stay here while the plans are carried out."

"The plans?" What was the thing……a demon? Yea, that sounded right. But who?

"I can't tell you anymore than that. Master's orders." It wasn't Subaku….

"And who is this….Master?" There it was; that deep grumbling voice that announced the complete arrival of Naruto's demon. Sai watched as the tail and ears took on a deeper red, a blood color almost, and it hit him. He reeled back, out of reach of the demon and started backing up hastily. He had to get to the door.

"K-K-Kyuubi?!" He was backed up against the wall now, fumbling for the door handle while Kyuubi extracted himself from the bed. The door beside him creaked open and Sai glanced sideways just as Kyuubi shot forward.

"Who. Is. Your. Master?" Kyuubi growled out the words as the claws around Sai's neck tightened to an excruciating level. Sai looked up, praying for help as his Master walked into the room.

He couldn't breathe and he sure as hell couldn't touch the floor anymore.

Or feel anything for that matter.

Kyuubi and the Master were just looking at each other.

"I am. But don't mind me; I'll wait till you're finished."

Sai felt his body go rigid as his Master looked at him. Kyuubi, glancing back, growled and plunged his clawed hand forward. Sai felt it before he saw it. The excruciating pain that radiated from his slashed stomach and lack of air knocked him out.

He fell to the ground, bleeding and unconscious.


	18. Chapter 18

"Are you finished now?" The Master smirked as he watched his apprentice fall to the ground and the puddle the appeared not long after his body hit the floor.

"Yes….." Kyuubi trailed off, watching the Master from the other side of the room as he stood next to the boy he'd just killed. He could feel the chakra leaving his body and the life force that seemed to just vanish. He didn't want to kill the boy, but the memories of his "encounters" with Naruto had pushed him over the edge. Naruto wouldn't have to worry anymore.

"Good, follow me please. I'd rather not speak to you with that….thing….wasting away at your feet. It doesn't do you justice." The Master turned and walked from the room, Kyuubi following silently behind.

Kyuubi silently followed behind, memorizing the way they walked, the side passages they walked straight past. Anything that might lead to a way out, Kyuubi took the time to memorize it and discerned a map from the small portion of the apparently large cave they were walking through.

Ducking through a small archway, Kyuubi was presented with a rather large conference room, where several black robed men stood when he walked into the room. Taking their seat as the man walked to the front, Kyuubi hovered near the door.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, this is Kyuubi no Kitsune. Now, as I have gone to _a lot_ of trouble to get him here, please show the proper respect due to a demon of his stature." There was a short applause around the room as Kyuubi was shown into the head chair near where the Master stood. "Kabuto, please proceed to Kyuubi's quarters and direct the young servant to clean the mess found there. Then proceed back here in case you are needed for any explanations of our mission."

A young man with round glasses bowed in the corner before quickly disappearing out the door. Around the table that Kyuubi sat at, he noticed several rather distinct characters and several strangers. Some, he took in with slight distaste, were from the Fire Kingdom he had just…..taken control of….sort of. A scowl appeared on his face as he took in the figure at the opposite end of the table. This couldn't be happening…

_Or he's the reason we're here._ Naruto's human voice piped in and Kyuubi fought to keep the growl inside as he realized that Naruto was right. _That traitor…_

"Now Kyuubi, I expect you realize you are here to lead an…invasion…of sorts. We fully intend to take over both the Fire Kingdom and the Wind Nation. I am here to ask you to….assist us in this task." The Master looked down at Kyuubi, fully expecting him to just readily agree.

The scowl on Kyuubi's scowl deepened as he began to realized that these…. men…. expected him to be a power hungry demon (not that he wasn't) that would accept any offer so long as he got something out of it (not that he didn't). He stood and the Master immediately took the closest seat, giving him the floor.

"What, exactly, am I expected to do? Just lead you into battle against the Fire and Wind Nations?" Kyuubi schooled his rising anger at these imbeciles; he had to give nothing away.

"Actually, if I may Master, you are expected to do nothing more than what you wish to do. You may fight if you wish or you may simply lead in the organization. It really depends on you." That boy, Kabuto, spoke from the door as he walked back in. Behind him, Kyuubi could just see a group of young shinobi as they rushed past the door, fully engaged in the task of boy's body. The one who's stomach he'd sliced open.

"You all realize that I am….bound….by my host's wishes?" Kyuubi raised an eyebrow at that one. Naruto would never allow the innocent slaughter of not only _his_ people butof Sasuke's people as well.

"We are perfectly aware of that, your Majesty. And I believe I have come up with a way for you to get around that." Kabuto bowed at the doorway before making his way completely inside and placing a large suitcase upon the round table. Kyuubi folded his arms behind his back trying to hide his rising anger and quell his curiosity.

"And how, young boy, do you intend to cut off my connection with the boy without actually killing him? As that would be the only way to get around the current issue." Kyuubi asked, curiosity getting the better of him.

"I've come up with a drug that will …. paralyze …. his effect upon you. If it works, it will be able to give you all your abilities back without removing the boy from you and without killing him. You will be able to fight, kill, whatever pleases you, without him ever having a say."

Kyuubi stared. That was actually….a pretty good deal. Take the drug, completely ignore the boy, and do whatever the hell he felt like. So he voiced it.

"That's correct. The boy's opinion will be completely useless against the drug." Kabuto smiled as his Master gave him a small nod of satisfaction.

"But what if the drug doesn't work? Won't I be completely useless to you?" Kyuubi asked, his eyes narrowing in one the man sitting next to Kabuto. Damn, he would be the first to die in this stupid charade.

"You will still be able to plan with us, strategize if you will. Though I am completely confident this drug will work."

Kyuubi stared for a while before he turned and began pacing around the room. He would seriously need to consider this. If this group had a drug that could render the human factor of a demonic person completely useless, they could unleash some seriously dangerous demons. Demons that had never been intended for release among the humans.

These special demons, known as devils, were imperative to the survival of the demonic race but were too dangerous to actually be released among people or humans; they were like the Royal Demons, only much more dangerous. They were just as powerful as the Royal Demons. The only problem was, they lacked the amount of control to handle it; it literally drove them insane. It drove them over the brink, causing the crave of power to grow until they became nothing more than mindless, deadly demons, killing others for the power they craved. This meant they had to be locked up, sealed away within a human body. They were similar to the Inner Demons, their abilities locked away within a human body while their mind was under the control of a demonic being.

These humans were then released to live among the human population, never joining the demonic race for fear of accidental release. The Royal Demons, able to move in and out the human body with their host's permission, had agreed that this option would be removed within the devils. If the devils were ever released, even momentarily, they would never go back. Their power would be free for them to use and nothing would stop them from starting up the killings again.

No one knew the devils were, but demons…demons like Kyuubi, knew where they were. Kyuubi, as a Royal Demon, was one of those demons that held the edge; the line between devils and demons. Royal Demons held control over the other demons, keeping them in order and stopping them from getting enough power to drag them down the road of the devils. But he also held control over where new devils were placed if they couldn't be changed to control their power. Any devils that survived through the change from demon devil to became like Kyuubi, a holder of the line, a Royal Demon.

If Kyuubi, the strongest of the Royals started releasing those devils…..chaos would reign in both worlds. Humans and demons alike would be killed until the devils ruled over everything. And even then it wouldn't be enough for them.

Looking up, Kyuubi glanced around the room, looking at the different members of this truly deranged group. They had absolutely no idea the consequences of what they were planning to do. And that worked to Kyuubi's advantage.

"Alright, I'll do it. Hand over that drug. I'm tired of this shit."

* * *

Sorry for the long delay and if I confused any of you. I tried to stay in line with the reasons I made earlier in the chapters, but please, if you find any inconsistency or find it hard to understand, tell me. I'll be happy to go back and fix it or to explain it.

Naruto does not belong to me.

As well as anyone/anything else mentioned that is from...the real world ^_^


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey Dudes and Dudettes =]**

**Mini Review here for anyone I managed to confuse last chapter. If you understood it perfectly, continue on to the actual story; please don't let me stop you. If not, then continue reading, I'm going to try to make this as simple as possible as well as explain some extra things here. **

**OH! Thanx for your understanding about the unexplained delays and not yelling at me for it ^_^" It means a lot.**

**Alas, I also have to say thank you for all the reviews for this story. It's really helped it develop and inspired me to continue a story that began with only the end image in mind. So, THANK YOU. **

**So here goes:**

**Kyuubi and Mangekyou are Royal Demons that, during the war between humans and demons, created the illusion of dying in order to save both races. They are not the only Royal Demons though, others will be introduced later. Maybe. **

**When they created this illusion, they implanted themselves into human bodies, becoming the Inner Demons. Lower level demons, the ones Sasuke mentioned, were also implanted in human bodies to make it easier to hide in the human world. **

**As time continued, most of the lower level demons were forgotten as they passed from generation to generation. This is why Sasuke said that there were thousands of people with demons inside them that don't even realize it. The fact that they are descended from demons has literally been forgotten; the demon is there, but with the human side controlling the body and not knowing about the demonic side, they remain dormant.**

**Now, the demons Kyuubi spoke of, the devils, they are literally Royal Demons gone insane. The amount of power they possess drives them insane, turning them into nothing more than power-hungry killing machines. So the Royal Demons came up with a way to control them, to render the devils completely powerless.**

**They implanted the devils into human bodies, much like the lower level demons, only they removed the ability for the demon to escape. The human host controls the body, keeping the demons inside and under their control. When the Royal Demons implanted the devils into human bodies, they removed this ability.**

**These humans were then released into the human population so that the idea of them existing would eventually die out within the demonic races and no one would remember where they were, who they were, or that they even existed. If any of these devils were ever released, either on purpose or by accident, it would not only mean that the human mind would no longer control them, but that they would be in complete control of their abilities again. **

**So the Royal Demons devised a way to stop any more devils from being created; they created a guard. The guard is made up of several Royal Demons, the strongest of them, who are in charge of keeping the lower level demons from gaining too much power. Once a lower level demon acquires enough power, they undergo a change into a either a Royal Demon, one able to control the power, or a devil, driven insane with lust for it. **

**Kyuubi is a part of the guard, but he is also in charge of placing any new devils into controlling human bodies and implanting them within the human society. All of this is done in secret, in the hopes that no one will figure out where these devils are. **

**Okay, so I think that's everything. Hope it helped =]**

**Warnings for language and death in this chapter. Movies and Characters mentioned do not belong to me.**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

"Fuck!" Kyuubi hissed as his naked back touched the metal chair. Kabuto muttered an apology as he pulled a chair up to sit beside the demon. They had moved from the conference room into a small operation room where Kyuubi had been asked to sit in the empty patient's chair in order for Kabuto to draw some blood.

"So what _exactly_ are we doing again?" Kyuubi asked as he watched the boy pull a needle from his briefcase and attached it to a tube.

"I'm pulling some blood in order to test it with my formula. If it's compatible, I should be able to inject it into your bloodstream without killing anything." Kabuto explained as he pushed the makeshift syringe into Kyuubi's naked arm.

"So you don't know if this will actually work, do you?" Kyuubi asked.

"Not exactly. We've tested it on some of our workers here to see if their demons become active but we haven't had the chance to test it on any higher level demons such as yourself." Kabuto explained as he pulled the filled syringe from the demon's arm and stored it safely within his briefcase.

"What about him?" Kyuubi asked as he pointed to a figure standing in the shadows. Across the room, the figure looked up and grinned before stepping forward into the light of the operation room.

"So you noticed, did you?" The figure came to a rest beside Kyuubi as he watched Kabuto leave the room.

"Was hard not to, considering." Kyuubi answered mindlessly as he peeled his cold back from the surface of the cold chair. He shivered involuntarily as he moved to pull his shirt back on.

"Considering what?"

"That you were at my wedding." Kyuubi stated with suppressed anger as he turned to look at the man.

"Oh. Well, my presence was required for my dear brother's wedding. After all, I'm next in line for the throne." Itachi stated happily as he moved out of the room, Kyuubi following close after.

"Actually, Sasuke is." Kyuubi stated as he walked briskly past the man. Itachi called him back.

"When we're through here, no one will want you or your _husband_ as the next king of the Uchiha and Uzumaki Kingdom."

_In The Uzumaki Kingdom_

"…ke."

…

"..uke!"

…_so noisy_

"SASUKE!"

Sasuke's eyes shot open as his bolted up right. Shaking his head quickly, he looked around the room. He was still in the bathroom, but Konahamaru was standing over him.

"Finally! I thought I was gonna shout myself hoarse trying to wake you up." The young boy laughed shakily and glanced around quickly, taking in the message sprawled across the mirror rather quickly.

"Konahamaru?" Sasuke shake his head again, trying to shake off the lingering drowsiness since he had promptly passed out.

"That's me!" Konahamaru stated happily as he jabbed his thumb into his puffed out chest. He extended his hand, helping a shaky Sasuke to his feet. "Don't worry about your disorientedness, its normal when you realize your mate's missing."

"Disorientedness?" Sasuke questioned, looking down at the way-too-happy boy that was leading him back into the bedroom.

"Yes, and it _is_ a word you know." Konahamaru stated haughtily, crossing his arms in front of his chest as he glared at Sasuke.

"Whatever floats your boat." Sasuke joked as he moved past the boy. He walked into the room across the hall and bent down, collecting certain papers from the floor.

"Hey! That's not nice." Konahamaru chided as he followed the prince, looking on curiously, as the prince rolled several papers together and attached a note to them before tying them together with a string across the middle.

"No one ever said I was nice, did they?" Sasuke turned, glancing over his shoulder before returning to the task at hand.

"Well…..no."

"Exactly, anyway, Konahamaru, what would you say to become a shinobi." Sasuke turned to the young boy in the doorway.

"A what?" A confused looked crossed the boy's face as he tried to comprehend the new word.

"A shinobi, a missionary. They complete missions assigned to them by the nobles and are regarded very highly in my country. Would you like to become one?" Sasuke asked, moving over to the boy.

"Can I? I mean, I've never even heard of one before, let alone been one. Do you think I have enough experience? Maybe Naruto does, I mean, he _is_ royalty after all. Or would he actually be the one assigning the missions versus completing them. Am I even old to complete missions? I mean –"

"Konahamaru!" Sasuke snapped his fingers in front of the rambling boy's face, effectively gaining his attention. "Do you or do you not, wish to become a shinobi for my and Naruto's respective countries?"

"Yes." Konahamaru answered after a momentary pause.

"Good. Now, I have a mission for you. Are you ready?" Sasuke asked, feeling slightly guilty for taking advantage of the boy like this, but really he needed the information to get there.

"Yessir!"

"Excellent. Now, I need you deliver these papers. Under _no_ circumstance are you to fail in this. These papers must be delivered. Now, pay close attention here Konahamaru. You are to deliver them to…

_With Kyuubi/Naruto_

"Do you even realize what you are planning to do? How much energy that's going to take?" Kyuubi asked exasperatedly as he failed his arms in what he hoped was a convincing manner.

"We are perfectly aware of what it will take to accomplish this, but we are certain that it will work. When we are finished, the world will be enveloped in chaos and everyone, humans and demons alike will turn to the one in power; the ones in control. They will turn to us." The Master stated calmly from his position at the front of the conference table.

"The Akatsuki?'

"Exactly. The entire world will fall into our hands." He nodded his head, as if nothing could stop them now.

"And what happens when things don't go your way? I'm playing along but how can you be certain that the others will?" Kyuubi asked, showing genuine concern as he glanced at the various members moving around the room.

"That's where you come in. You are among the strongest Inner Demons; you also hold the most responsibility when it comes to the devils. As you are currently married to Mangekyou, we are assuming he will do what is necessary for you to be returned to him."

"Like obeying you?" Kyuubi asked, skepticism written clearly upon his face.

"Or you. Either way, we are certain the Mangekyou will join us. Once both of you are working together, we will be able to initiate the search for others before beginning the final stages of the attack." The Master stood and gestured to an image of the kingdoms. There were red dots placed along a path that lead from the Uzumaki Kingdom to the Uchiha Kingdom. They were probably Akatsuki soldiers staked out.

"And you're starting at the Uzumaki Kingdom?" Kyuubi asked, gesturing to the left side of the map where the kingdom resided.

"Yes. Once the kingdom belongs to us, we will continue on to the Uchiha kingdom." The Master agreed, taking his seat once again and leaning back into it.

"And there will be no survivors, correct?" A figure emerged from the shadows and Kyuubi had to restrain himself from attacking the man.

"Yes, yes, Orochimaru. I am aware that you wish no survivors of the Uchiha Kingdom. However, the number to survive with be determined by Kyuubi." The Master waved his hand dismissively as the snake man walked up to him.

"Kyuubi?! But you said –"

"I said Kyuubi would be the one leading this group. He alone knows where the devils are, and _he_ alone can release them. He is crucial to this operation and we must follow his orders if we are to retain his cooperation. That is what I said and that is the order everyone will follow. Now, follow that order or I will have your precious assistant, Kabuto, inject his formula into you. I'm sure the demon you forced to reside within you would love to have a nice conversation with you."

Orochimaru paled and backed tracked, trying to get away from the Master who glided forth from his chair.

"I mean, after all, you were _so_ certain the demon wouldn't mind being forced to reside within your pathetic body and obey your commands, as well as share his own abilities with you. I'm sure you wouldn't mind holding a conversation with him, right?"

"W-W-Well, no. Not really. I mean, he's _so_ busy." Orochimaru was against the wall, his Master still descending upon his shaking form. Kyuubi looked on with mild amusement.

"Yes, I'm sure. Anything stuck within you would be _busy, _trying to survive_._ Tell me, what exactly is the Snake Lord so _preoccupied_ with?"

'Well, he, um, he's….um, I, uh, I sent him out to scout." Orochimaru ducked, praying that he wouldn't die. The Master's face was covered in the shadows, but Kyuubi could tell his a smirk upon his features; a smirk that seemed vaguely familiar.

"Scout?"

"Y-Y-Yes. The road between the Uzumaki Kingdom and the Uchiha Kingdom. I told him to kill anything that moved along it and then report back immediately." Orochimaru glanced up into the face of his Master, his eyes growing bigger as he took in the smirk upon his face.

"Oh really? It seems that your demon is more useful than you are Orochimaru. Tell me, what can you do to change my mind about killing you?" The Master drawled out, putting a sarcastic twist to the word "your". Kyuubi glanced away, already knowing the man's fate.

"I could –"

"_Orochimaru."_

Everyone turned, following the deep voice to the hallway. A large snake slithered around the corner, his head coming to a stop next to Kyuubi. It was huge, it's head alone much taller than Kyuubi; the body stretched down the length of the long conference hall and judging by the looks of the soldier near the door, it's body extended for a great distance along the passage.

Kyuubi stood, trying to get estimate of just how big this snake was. He felt Naruto inside him, releasing the first gate to his own chakra. Kyuubi smiled, feeling the familiar swell of chakra as his own body stretched and grew to accommodate his demonic form. He grew several inches, gaining Orochimaru's height but still only reaching to the snake's eye. His fingernails grew and his hair, once a bright yellow, turned a dark shade of red. His ears and tails took on the traditional shade of red as Kyuubi silently thanked the boy for his cooperation in dealing with Akatsuki.

The snake swiveled with amazing speed as he turned to Kyuubi. He jerked back, slamming into the siding tables and crushed a few members that were too slow to move out of the way of the big snake.

"Kyu-Kyu-Kyuubi…Nissseeeee to ssssseeeee you again." The snake bowed its head as best as it could in the confined space of the conference hall; Kyuubi returned the gesture.

"Manda."

"Orochimaru, why is there a snake in my conference hall?" The Master turned from the large snake to the man currently staring at his own snake.

"He's here to report. Manda." Orochimaru stood and faced the snake, his face betraying none of the fear that Kyuubi could smell rolling off him in waves as he turned his back to the Master.

"There wassss a young boy coming from the Uzumaki Kingdom. He wassssss carrying a ssssssccccroll." Manda replied, his eyes never leaving Kyuubi despite the distance between them and the difficulty of the gesture itself.

"And you killed –" Orochimaru cut off sharply as the feeling of steel left his body as quickly as it appeared. He glanced down, feeling his energy draining from him as he fell forward.

"Enough of that idiot. Manda, you are now under my command. Please –" The Master looked up from wiping his sword as a snort interrupted his order.

"You thinkssss I will follow you when Kyuubi isssss here. I would have to be ssssssstupid to do sssssssuch a thing." Manda stated as he tried to conceal his laughter.

"And why is that?"

"Kyuubi isssss one of the sssssstrongessssssst demonsssssss. To sssssserve under him isssssss the greatesssssst honor anyone can get, to ssssserve under a human issssssss the greatessssssst humiliation. If I follow anyone, itsssssss going to be him." Manda stated, turning to Kyuubi.

"Very well Manda. It would be my honor to have you serve me. Finish your report please." Kyuubi stated formally, glancing toward the Master for any signs of opposition. The Master simply nodded and returned to his chair, the sword disappearing quietly into his cloak.

"I killed the boy but could not find the ssssssscroll that I had sssssseeeeeen him carrying. I returned here to report. Thatssssss all." Manda replied.

"So you do not know what he was carrying, only that he was carrying something?" Kyuubi questioned.

"Yessssssss." Manda nodded, glancing around the room as people tried to squeeze past him. He _was_ taking up a lot of room. Manda smirked as best as a snake could and swelled out his body trapping more members against the wall and knocking over a large cabinet that managed to crush three more people. He chuckled at the stupidity of some people.

"Very well. Manda." Kyuubi called out, calling the snakes attention back to him. "You are free to go till I call for you. Try to stay close by if possible." Kyuubi turned, dismissing the snake as he turned to the Master.

Several scream filled the room as the large snake left. Instead of backing out like most would, the snake took great pleasure in dragging his large body around in a u-turn fashion before pausing by the door.

"Kyuubi?" Manda lifted his head as high off the ground as he could as he turned to look back at the demon he had called.

Kyuubi turned, taking in the sight of several people huddled in the corner and several other having plastered themselves against the wall were there was nothing above them. Most simply stayed in the area behind the Master, figuring it was safest behind him rather in front, by the sadistic snake lord.

"Yes, Manda?" Kyuubi noticed the way his eyes narrowed in on the crumpled bodies that littered the room.

"I haven't eaten in…._dayssssss._" Kyuubi couldn't stop the smirk that found its way onto his face. He couldn't almost hear the panicked thoughts of the people trapped on the other side of the table, tapped _with_ the snake.

"Take what you want." Kyuubi stated, laughing silently as several panicked faces snapped towards him. The snake chuckled and unwound himself, taking out a few more people in the process. "_But_," Manda stopped just inches from Orochimaru's stilled form. "You must _back out_ of this room and refrain from killing so many so _obviously_." Kyuubi could almost see the smirk on the large snake's face.

"Sssssooooo if I do it sssssseeeecccretly, then itssssss okay?" Manda joked as he picked up Orochimaru's body and swallowed it whole.

"So long as you leave enough people to wage a war. Otherwise, we'll be using _your_ people to do it." Kyuubi stated, turning back around to face the Master. He heard the hissed agreement and the slithering of the snake as it made its way around the room.

When silence reigned again, Kyuubi chanced a glance around the room. The bodies had been removed, and despite the felled cabinet and the fear rolling off people, the fact that the demonic Snake Lord had been there moments ago was not apparent.

"So, how do you wish to deal with this boy that _seemed_ to be carrying something?" Kyuubi asked. It wasn't that he doubted the existence of the boy but rather that Manda seemed to have killed a boy moving from the Uzumaki Kingdom toward the Uchiha Kingdom because he was carrying _something._ There was no way Manda would have paid enough attention to be able to discern whether it was Sasuke

"I'll send out Sasori and Deidara immediately." The Master stood, snapping his fingers to call Kabuto to his side. "Fetch me Sasori and Deidara immediately."

Kabuto nodded and turned to leave when Kyuubi called him back.

"Also, prepare yourself to go with them. Be sure to inform Sasori and Deidara that they are to be ready for any sort of fight. Report back here immediately when the three of you are ready."

"Yes sir." Kabuto bowed deeply to both the Master and Kyuubi before leaving the room.

"Kabuto is going with them?" The Master questioned, turning to look at Kyuubi.

"I do not doubt that Manda killed the boy, or at least, that he thinks he did. Kabuto is going to along to ensure that Manda did what he believes he did." Kyuubi stated, laughing at the confused looks of the workers behind the Master.

"So basically –"

"To a snake, if something is no longer moving, it's dead. Most snakes will eat something once it stops moving because they assume its dead. Manda was told to report back, so he wouldn't have eaten whatever he thinks he killed. He would have looked for what he remembered seeing the boy carrying, and in this case, not finding it, would have returned back to report. As he was told to do" When the Master nodded his understanding, Kyuubi continued. "I'm sending Kabuto along to find the body and ensure that it's dead. Sasori and Deidara are to find the scroll and ensure Kabuto's safety."

"Sir, if I may ask, why is Kabuto important? He was Orochimaru's assistant and Orochimaru's dead?" One of the members, dressed in the same black cloak as the Master, asked. Kyuubi glanced around, discerning that only certain people wore the cloaks and they therefore were the important ones.

"Kabuto is important because he came up with the formula. If you remove Kabuto from the picture and something happens to the formula, then what are you to do? You'll have no formula and therefore, no advantage." Kyuubi stated simply, turning as he felt the boy's chakra enter the room.

Sasori and Deidara stood behind Kabuto, pulling on the black cloaks that the Master adorned. All three came to a stop before Kyuubi.

"You orders are to….

_In the Uchiha Kingdom_

"I blame her mother. I mean, she shouldn't have let the girl go in the first place, especially since she knew that they were going to Paris _alone._ It was a recipe for disaster." Iruka stated knowingly.

"No, no, no. It was entirely Amanda's fault. She should have told the girl that the cousins weren't going to be there." The Queen said, looking at her husband for support. "Furthermore, Amanda shouldn't have been _broadcasting_ it to the entire world that the cousins _weren't_ there. It's entirely _Amanda's fault_."

Standing beside Iruka, Kakashi glanced toward the King who simply shrugged his shoulders.

"She's never had anyone to discuss movies with; she's rather enjoying the debate." The King supplied as Iruka launched into another explanation for why the mother was at fault.

Kakashi simply nodded and watched his dolphin debate with the Queen. His relationship had actually progressed rather nicely if he could say so himself. The dolphin now spoke with him on a regular basis and didn't seem to mind when Kakashi intentionally invaded his personal space. Of course, that didn't apply to physical molestation by him but he didn't put up a fight when Kakashi stood just a little too close to be deemed _friendly_.

"Well, that _is _true Iruka. But I still think –"

"YOUR MAJESTIES!" The scream echoes across the room, effectively grabbing everyone's attention. The King and Queen quickly stood from their thrones, turning toward the double doors at the front of the hallway.

"What is the matter?" The Queen stated, coming down from the throne as a young soldier came running in.

"Your Majesty, the guards were doing their rounds and they found something." The soldier stated as he came to a stop before the Queen. She nodded for him to continue. "It was a young boy...from the Uzumaki kingdom by the looks of it."

"A young boy from our kingdom?" The Queen of the Uzumaki kingdom asked, walking in with her husband. "What did he look like?"

The soldier fidgeted nervously before the neighboring kingdom's King and Queen.

"Well….um, he was…he's dead mad' am. His body was badly mangled. We're assuming he was attacked and by the looks of it–" The soldier cut off, looking at his own Queen for the sign to continue. She gave it without thought. "By the looks of it, we think it was a snake."

"There are no snakes in this country." The Queen stated worriedly.

"That's why we were confused when Gaara-san stated it was a snake." The soldier stated, gesturing behind him. The double doors opened again to reveal a redhead, a puppet carrying man and a dirty blonde.

"Gaara of the Sand, am I correct?" The Queen of the Uchiha Kingdom stated as the three siblings came to a stop in front of her. Behind them, on a bed of sand, lay the mangled body of the Uzumaki boy.

"That is correct." Gaara stated, watching as Kakashi moved forward to look at the boy. The Queen of the Uzumaki kingdom accompanied him forward, leaving her husband to stand beside Iruka.

"And you are doing what here?" The Queen questioned.

"I received a summons to come here, to the Uchiha kingdom. We were passing through the empty Uzumaki Kingdom when we came upon the soldiers. We offered our assistance." Gaara stated, turning back toward the Queen.

"T-T-This boy. I know him." The Queen's shaking voice called all attention to the body. Kakashi was looking over the body, inspecting the attack wounds as the Queen turned toward her husband.

"I-It's Konahamaru."


	20. Chapter 20

_**In a forest between the Uchiha and Uzumaki Kingdoms**_

"I don't see it." Deidara whined, dipping his hands into the nearby bushes. Sasori and him had been out here for close to six hours, searching for a supposed dead body that either had yet to find. They'd set up camp with Kabuto just off the main road; there they could keep an eye on the people going to and from the Uzumaki kingdom while still doing their job. Kabuto had insisted on searching the left side, saying something about two rights making a left, before disappearing into the left side. Deidara was still confused over that statement when Sasori and he took off into the right side to search for the body.

"Keep looking." Came Sasori's monotone answer. He'd been listening to Deidara whining for the last four hours and the constant complaining was starting to grate on his last nerve.

"But I'm _tired_." Deidara purposely dragged out the last word to annoy Sasori, already anticipating the fist that coming his way. He dodged to the left, effectively putting a tree between him and Sasori with another at his back. Sasori sauntered out from behind the tree, glaring daggers at Deidara who couldn't help but smile sheepishly back at him.

"Okay, why don't I send you back then?" Sasori asked, crossing his hands in front of his chest as he leaned against the tree that Deidara had been using to defend himself. Deidara immediately perked up, almost hugging the boy as he rushed forward to grab him.

"Really?!"

"Yea." Sasori stated, glancing down at the boy pressed against him. "I'll send you back and you can explain to Kyuubi why you returned _without_ the body he ordered you to bring back and _without_ the scroll he sent you to collect." Sasori smiled wickedly when he felt the body pressed against his tense before he slowly back away.

"N-No, that okay." Deidara backtracked quickly, moving out of Sasori's reach as the redhead moved forward. "I'll just go back to–"

"Don't bother."

Sasori and Deidara turned to find Kabuto, propped up against the tree Sasori had just been leaning against moments before. Sasori felt the blonde as his side tense before he slapped a hand across his mouth. His didn't need to lose his eardrums today.

"And why would that be?" Sasori asked, ignoring the fingers that scraped against his hand as Deidara tried to pry his hand off.

"Because you won't find anything." Kabuto stated, holding up something that resembled a torn rag. Sasori moved forward, forgetting about the blonde the moment he saw it. Deidara followed closely behind him.

"How do you always manage to do _that_?!" Deidara asked, wildly swinging his arms as Kabuto smiled innocently back at him. Sasori took the rag from the assistant's hands, turning it over to explore the texture.

"Do what?" Kabuto asked, moving to the other side of the redhead as the blonde seemed to puff up.

"Just appear out of no where! You always do that and it scares the hell outta me. I'm a trained assassin and here you are, _sneaking up on people_. How the hell do you get away with it?! I mean, not that you aren't skilled or anything, you trained under Orochimaru after all, but _still._ I'm trained in the art of secrecy and here you are, just sneaking around and scaring the shit out of people without even trying to. I understood when it was Orochimaru, cause that guy had resources and reasons you know, but _you. _I just don't see any reason why you have to go around scaring the shit outta people like that. And where do you get off scaring _me_, of all people. Do you realize I could–"

"Shut up."

"-Kill you if I wasn-wait, what?" The blonde paused in his tirade, finally stopping long enough to take a much needed breathe while Kabuto moved from the spot behind the redhead.

"I told you to shut up. Now collect your things. We're leaving." Sasori stated, looking up for any sign of resistant from his charges. Deidara was the first to speak.

"But we haven't found the body or the–"

"It doesn't matter." Sasori interrupted, brushing past the blonde as he made his way back towards their camp. "This rag," Sasori tossed it over his shoulder to the blonde, effectively spurring him out of his trance and forcing him to follow the redhead. Kabuto fell effortlessly in line with the blonde. "belongs to Gaara of the Sand Kingdom."

"Am I supposed to know who that is?" The blonde asked, looking quickly between Sasori retreating back and the tense medic beside him.

"It means that the body and scroll has already been found." Kabuto stated, pushing the Deidara from behind to get him moving again. "It means that wherever Gaara was headed when he found the body now knows that a member of the Uzumaki Kingdom was killed while delivering a message to the neighboring kingdom, the Uchiha Kingdom."

"I don't get it." Deidara stated moving into the campgrounds to assist Sasori with taking down the tent.

"It _means_ that not only will the Uzumaki kingdom start a search for the boy's killer, they will insist for their princes, Sasuke and Naruto, to be returned the Uchiha kingdom, away from where the attack occurred." Sasori answered, emphasizing the word to get his point across, as he quickly rolled their tent together and placed it within his backpack.

"Okay, so the kingdom will want their princes back. So what?" Deidara was truly at a loss, he just couldn't see what the princes had to do with why they were abandoning their orders.

"And what kingdom won't be able to _find_ their prince because he's with _us_?" Sasori elaborated, truly fed up with the blonde's stupidity. He never could figure out how the blonde managed to become such a great assassin with a brain like his.

"I still don't get it. Don't we _want_ them to know that he's missing? Isn't the whole point of this to show that Kyuubi and Mangekyou are not only working with us, but leading us? I thought that the Master wanted this whole thing to happen so that the humans tried to kill off the Royal Demons. It would cause a chain reaction that not only dragged the demonic race from their world into ours in order to fight, but it would allow us to take over as the only plausible "protectors" of this world. Isn't _that_ the whole plan?" Deidara asked, placing hands upon hips as he stared back at the two boys.

"Yes, in a nutshell, it is. But you're forgetting one important thing Deidara." Kabuto straightened up from his place beside the fire pit. When Deidara shrugged his shoulders and gestured to continue, Kabuto complied. "You're forgetting that most of the demonic kingdoms in this world are made up of humans that have members of the demonic race already implanted inside them. They hide themselves in this world, where there are higher-level demons to help them control their own power. Then there's what I believe the call "devils"." Kabuto got this far off look of his face and Deidara turned to Sasori to continue.

"Devils are pretty much just insane versions of Kyuubi, if not stronger. They can't control the amount of power they've gleaned from other demons so they were physically locked with a human host that neither knew about their existence–"

"-or was able to control it, but by removing the human's knowledge of the devil, it would effectively render its power harmless." Kabuto cut in.

"And this has what to do with what?" Deidara asked, thinking back to when he had first learned about the Royal Demons. The devils part sounded familiar…

"You were right about the basic point behind what we're doing but you forgot that the entire demonic race, though existing on another plane, still exists in this world. They are still able to fight back, _without _having to cross the Divide. The Master wants them to see the amount of freedom that the Royal Demons are being given. He wants the lower level demons to see that they don't have to follow the rules of their host. He wants _them_ to join _him._ That's the whole point; to get not _only_ the Royal Demons under his command, but to get _all_ demons under his control." Kabuto bent down again to begin erasing the last remaining traces of the fire.

"But he can't get _all_ of them right? I mean, what about the devils?" Deidara asked, looking to Sasori as they waited for Kabuto to finish. Sasori's face broke out in a deadly smirk that had Deidara wondering what he was so happy about.

"I thought you'd never ask. Remember when the Master was first putting this whole "take over the world stuff" into effect, explaining all this stuff about demons and devils and Royal being the Inner Demons?" Sasori waited for the nod from Deidara before continuing. "How do you think he knew all of that stuff? Sure, as a assassin, we'd had hard cases, but we always put it off as just the skill of the other guy. Master said it was because of the demons hidden with them. But just how do you think the Master knew about the Royal Demons becoming Inner Demons and locking up the devils?"

"I don't know…luck?" Deidara tried, already past be able to think. He was following this but he still didn't see what it had to do with the Master. And that one memory from their first meeting just kept eluding him.

"He knows about the devils because he houses one. Somehow, our Master discovered his devil and now he wants to release all of the others." Sasori turned, satisfied with their clean up job. He took off into the trees, using the branches to push himself forward, Kabuto and Deidara right behind him.

And that's when it occurred to Deidara.

If the person he was following could be classified in the insane category because of the devils….could the people knowingly following him be certifiably insane as well?

_**Heading East**_

Sasuke spurred the horse forward, pushing it to its limit as he glanced behind him. The sun was just beginning to set on the western horizon and Sasuke found himself running out of time. He had to make it there before the sun set, it was the only way either of them would survive.

The desert stretched for miles ahead, with no landmarks or changes in the landscape to show him the way. He was relying purely upon memory, a vision Mangekyou had shown him just after he'd been kidnapped by Orochimaru.

Orochimaru…

Sasuke spurred the horse forward again, his rage driving the beast to move just the slightest bit faster. That man had gone too far this time and Sasuke was determined to see him dead. Kidnapping him was one thing, kidnapping Naruto…that was grounds for death. Sasuke would see to it this time that he didn't escape, that he didn't have the chance to hurt anyone else in his family.

The horse stumbled slightly, pitching Sasuke forward into his stirrups. He pushed back against them, keeping himself upright on the horse as he surged his chakra through him and gave the horse enough energy to keep going. Kakashi had taught him a trick to keep the horse going in long distance travels. If you needed to move fast, share your own energy with the beast carrying you and you'll be ensured to outlast even the most endured riders.

At the age of five, Sasuke hadn't really understood but as his chakra levels had grown and he had learned to feel the energy of the animal carrying him, he had begun to get it. If he pushed his chakra through to the horse he was riding on, the horse could save its own energy and use Sasuke's until he ran out, while Sasuke rested, the horse would use his own energy to continue on. When the horses energy dropped too low for it to keep pace, Sasuke would surge his replenished chakra back into it and start the cycle over again. Having worked with his horse since it was born, the amount of teamwork and connection between the two was strong. They could both go for days without stopping.

His horse stumbled again and Sasuke cursed as he almost fell off. He hung by its neck and one stirrup he had managed to keep. His horse slowed but kept going, weary of its own footing this time. When Sasuke finally managed to right himself, his horse had slowed to a walk and Sasuke noticed that it was using its own energy to move. So why had they slowed so drastically?

He glanced behind him, seeing the last rays of the sun disappearing behind the flat desert. Turning forward again, Sasuke was going to ask why they slowed when he realized the problem.

The desert had tilted to an almost straight incline... facing down.

They were heading down it at an impossibly steep angle and Sasuke couldn't help but smile.

He had made it.

_**With Kyuubi**_

"BACK THE FUCK OFF ALREADY!!!!" Kyuubi screamed as yet another group of curious Akatsuki members came forward to poke him. They jumped back and scampered as the Master turned his eyes to Kyuubi.

"Problem?"

"I'm fucking hungry, this taking way to damn long and I need to sleep, and I got a really annoying blonde in my head repeatedly asking what's going on and all I can tell him is "nothing". So yea, I have a fucking _problem_." Kyuubi's voice dripped with sarcasm as he eyed the Master. He was about to pass out from all the energy his staying out was taking, and though Naruto wasn't asking as many question as he had been, Kyuubi was still way past his breaking point.

The Master nodded and turned back to the map in front of him that showed the kingdoms laid out. Most of the world already followed his command, simply because he could destroy them with on flick of his wrist but three kingdoms had refused to bow to his power. His eyes narrowed in on the one in the middle.

"You there, in the corner." A small boy in the corner jumped as the Master addressed him.

"Y-Y-Yes sir?"

"Bring something for lunch. Itachi. Kisame." Kyuubi watched as Itachi and Kisame rose from the far end of the table and came to stand beside the Master. The servant boy scampered from the room. "Go to Kabuto's room. Search it for the drug and any notes he may have taken. Bring back everything you find. Karen will administer the drug if Kabuto has not returned by then. Kyuubi feel free to nap until those two return. Though I am aware it will allow Naruto to resurface, I trust you will keep him under control until the drug can be administered to you."

"Of course." Kyuubi smirked as he stood up, fully intent on returning to his room. Itachi and Kisame had already left this one.

The boy returned with sandwiches just as Kyuubi was exiting the room. The grabbed the tray, lifting it up into the air as a thanks and proceeded to his room.

_**In the Uchiha Kingdom**_

"Konahamaru?" The King of the Uzumaki kingdom asking, coming up to stand next to his wife.

"Y-Yes, I sure it is. See the goggles? But, what's he doing here? Konahamaru never leaves the kingdom." The Queen glanced up worriedly, looking over at Iruka for an answer.

"I-I don't know. Konahamaru always played with Naruto; he never saw any reason _to_ leave." Iruka said, shaking his head in bewilderment.

"So this boy is in my kingdom, dead, and no one knows why?" The Kingdom of the Uchiha Kingdom stated angrily, moving up beside the sand bed.

"I know why."

All heads turned to the voice. Kakashi straightened from his bent position over the boy, smiling as he did so.

"Elaborate then, Mr. Hatake." The King of the Uchiha Kingdom demanded. As Kakashi moved to take the boy's shirt off, The Queen of the Uchiha Kingdom came to stand beside the king. The two Kings and Queens, the Sand Sibling and Iruka were now gathered around the sand bed. The guards were gestured to return to their places.

"This boy…Konahamaru…is here because he was sent." Kakashi smiled as he finally managed to remove the boy's shirt. Beneath was the tangled pale body of the boy; several scratches and puncture wounds littered the surface.

"Sent?" The Queen of the Uzumaki Kingdom asked, her hand coming up to cover her mouth.

"Yes, sent. He was sent here by Sasuke as a shinobi. To deliver a message." Kakashi stated eagerly.

"Then where's the message?" Iruka asked, gesturing to the body. "It's clearly not here."

"No, it's not. At least, not in a form _you_ can see." Kakashi stated, pointing to Iruka. "I taught Sasuke many years ago how to send a message that you thought would get intercepted."

"Intercepted?" Both Queens asked at the same time, only a small smile came to their lips at the timing.

"I taught him, that if he ever believed there was even the slightest of chance of a message getting interrupted to hide that message where it couldn't be found. Unless of course, you were the person it was meant to be found by."

"Meaning?" Both Queens asked again, not even bothering to acknowledge the timing.

"Meaning that if the message was meant to be read by a certain someone, then you would hide the message under a mark that that person would recognize. Sasuke probably figured this boy would arrive at our step alive and would deliver the message by hand or he would arrive dead. In which case, the circumstance would drastically change."

"_Meaning?!_"

"It means that the message is now hidden beneath a mark upon this boy's body that anyone else would simply ignore. Take for example, this marking here." Kakashi pointed to the boy's stomach, there, directly above the hip, was a tattoo of the Uzumaki kingdom symbol. "This orange swirl would seem normal to anyone else; after all, the boy is from the Uzumaki kingdom. It's only natural to have a tattoo of its symbol. However," Kakashi held up his hand, stopping the Queen of the Uzumaki Kingdom from speaking. "Knowing that this boy is dead, brutally murder by the looks of it, I would, upon inspection of the body, find that this tattoo is perfectly normal. In fact, in every sense of the word, is real. But this boy never got a tattoo, did he your Highness?"

When the Queen nodded, Kakashi nodded in understanding and continued.

"To anyone else, this marking would be ignored. In fact, _I_ would have ignored it if I didn't know that he was coming from Uzumaki kingdom. Where _Sasuke_ was."

"I'm still confused. What does my son have to do with this?" The Queen asked, looking across as the King and Queen of the Uzumaki Kingdom; both looked vary grave.

"Remember when I stated earlier that I taught Sasuke how to hide messages? This boy was sent to deliver a message. He was sent to deliver a message that was intercepted. Sasuke knew it had the possibility of being intercepted and so he imparted the use of my skill to hide what he wanted only the royal family to see. You see, I taught Sasuke a way to use his chakra to draw a symbol upon the body, any symbol he chose and I instructed him in the art of making it as inconspicuous as possible. It is a mark that is meant to be noticed, forgotten by those who don't need to see the message and remembered by those who do. Sasuke used the Uzumaki symbol, knowing that one way or another this boy would make it here, as long as the King and Queen stayed in palace. Knowing that you wouldn't leave until he and Naruto returned, it was fairly guaranteed that anyone who came upon this body would turn it over to you immediately, as the boy clearly is from your kingdom." Kakashi waved at the swirl on the boy's stomach as the King and Queens nodded in agreement. "So Sasuke implanted this swirl upon the boy's body and behind the swirl, visible on to those who Sasuke wanted to read it…is his message."

"Then who did he want to read it?" The Queen of the Uzumaki Kingdom asked. Kakashi grinned at her.

"That's the trick your Highness. Anyone can draw a symbol upon the body, that's the basic art of getting a removable tattoo. But not just anyone can place a message upon a body that can only be unlocked by certain people with _certain_ abilities."

"The bloodlines…" The Queen of the Uchiha Kingdom gasped, looking up to find Kakashi smiling at her as well.

"Exactly. To hide a message behind a symbol and make it only available to those with the bloodline is a rare talent that few have mastered. I taught it to Sasuke at a young age for just such an occasion when he would be separated from his family but trapped with a need to contact them. Now, we just have to figure out which bloodline the message is hidden behind." Kakashi said gleefully, clapping his hands together as he grinned manically at his gathered audience.

"That should be simple right." The Queen of the Uzumaki Kingdom stated, turning to the rulers of the Uchiha kingdom. "Your bloodline, right? The Sharingan?"

"Wait, didn't you say that was your marking?" Iruka turned to Kakashi, confused as to why a dog demon would carry the royal bloodline ability.

"I…obtained…the bloodline through….a process. It's complicated, but I also carry the royal bloodline within me, though I'm not royalty. Because it…occurred…when I was younger, my demon form shifted to accompany the use of the sharingan. My marking became the symbol for the Uchiha bloodline." Kakashi explained. "However, as Sasuke and Naruto have probably either completed or nearly completed the bonding between their demons, it's likely that both are able to use the other's bloodline at this point, since they'll share chakra and demons."

"So it's impossible to know which bloodline Sasuke used?" The Queen of the Uchiha Kingdom asked, uncertainty showing in her face. She was worried for her son.

"Not entirely. The good news is that we have holders of both bloodlines here. The bad news is that if the wrong bloodline is picked, it's possible that the message could be erased. It's more of a one shot deal. Your either the right person or you aren't. I told him to only use it in emergencies because of that reason. If anyone tried to use a bloodline on the body, the message had the potential to be destroyed."

"So what do you propose we do Mr. Hatake?" The King of the Uchiha Kingdom asked.

"The only thing we can do. Guess."

_**With Kyuubi**_

Kyuubi gulped down the last of the sandwiches before stretching out on his bed. He'd just seen Itachi and Kisame walking past with several empty boxes. They were on their way to Kabuto's room, to get the drug that Kyuubi needed and any notes Kabuto might have.

_Kyuubi?_

Kyuubi closed his eyes, willing his body to relax and his chakra to loosen. His chakra levels had dropped drastically over the days as Kyuubi forced himself to stay out; the longer he stayed out, the tighter a grip his chakra took upon his body. Finally feeling his body slump, he let his mind wander till he felt himself falling.

He embraced it, loving the 'sleep' that washed over him in waves. His body was lax, completely still has Naruto's chakra took back over. He felt himself falling, strands of his own chakra snapping as he was pulled from his body. Kyuubi truly loved falling "asleep" as the humans called it.

He hit the bed, bouncing softly as his chakra dissipated in nothing. Opening his eyes, he looked up at the familiar white walls of Naruto's mind. He smiled.

_Welcome home, Kyuubi_.

"Hiya, kit. How ya holdin' up?" Kyuubi pushed himself off the bed, letting his head settle at the quick movement.

"S'okay. Could be better." The mumbled voice drew Kyuubi's attention to the corner wall. Naruto was huddled there, his knees drawn up into his stomach and his arms wrapped around them. His face was buried in his arms.

"What's the matter?" Kyuubi walked over to the boy, sliding down the wall to sit with him as he looked out upon the barren room. The bed he'd landed on was gone and the walls held nothing but a blazing whiteness that Kyuubi could hardly stand. He needed some color in here.

"Nothing." Kyuubi looked over at the kid, his eyebrows drawing together as he realized Naruto was still hiding his head in his arms.

"Don't you tell me nothing, kit. I can tell when something's up. What is it?" He tapped the kid's shoulder, trying to get him to look up. He did and Kyuubi almost wished he hadn't.

The boy's eyes, once so clear and bright, were a muddy and dark color. The blue was slowly draining from them, leaving nothing but the lifelessness the boy obviously felt. Kyuubi winced, already knowing the issue and realizing he couldn't do a damn thing about it.

"I-I can't, Kyuubi. Not anymore. This." Naruto vaguely motioned toward the other walls. Kyuubi followed his motion, unable to stand looking at the boy. "this is killing me, Kyuubi. Do you realize -" his voice broke and Kyuubi looked back just as tears began to spill over the boy's cheeks. "-do you realize when your not here, in here, with me, the walls only show what I'm thinking?" Kyuubi vaguely registered his own nod. This wasn't how it was supposed to happen. "Do you know, that when you aren't here, all I think about is him?" Naruto's voice broke again, and the pain behind it was as obvious as his tears. "I-I see him, all the time. My memories play across the wall and it hurts Kyuubi. I can't stop it, bec-because it's all I can feel, you know?" Kyuubi nodded, wrapping his arms around the boy. "I feel him, all his emotions and the energy he's putting into what ever he's doing. But you know what hurts the most Kyuubi?" He looked, already regretting it as Naruto clung to his shoulder and really started crying. "The worst part is that I don't know. I don't what he's doing that makes his emotion change the way they do. He goes from really mad to ecstatically happy and I don't know _why_. That's what hurts Kyuubi, not knowing. Because I don't know what he's doing to make himself happy, what he's doing when I'm not _there_. And the chakra levels, they surge up and then drop over a long period of time and then they do it all over again. I can't see what he's doing Kyuubi…" The sentence trailed off and Kyuubi strained himself to hear the mumbled end. "or _who_ he's doing."

Kyuubi tensed, and despite knowing that it was coming, it still hurt. He pulled the boy closer, intent on comforting him. They could only get through this if they were together.

"I know Kit. I know. I feel the same things. I feel the surge of Mangekyou's power as he strains toward something but I never see what he's after. But you know Kit, I have to think that their emotions change the way they do because they're remembering us. I have to think that Sasuke and Mangekyou are mad because we've been taken from them."

"Really?" Kyuubi felt the boy move against him before he heard the distinct sound of the boy sniffing and hiccupping as he reigned in his tears.

"Yep. And like all guys that start thinking about their lovers, they got sidetracked and starting thinking about the wonderful great sex you two had."

"Kyuubi!" Naruto leaned back and smacked him across the chest; the only sign of his tears was the bright red color of his cheeks. Or was that him blushing?

"See Kit? Everything gonna be fine. Sasuke will come for you and the bond will relax between you two. It'll be less painful once you're together again. I promise." Kyuubi pulled the boy in again, giving him one last hug before he pulled him up off the floor.

"The bond? But wasn't that completed once we…you know." Naruto gestured idly toward the wall.

"The most important part, yes. But two newly mated demons are supposed to wake up looking at each other. You and Sasuke didn't get that chance. The bond is stretching to accommodate that lost feeling. It's stretching itself really thin in order for you to be able to feel the way you're supposed to if Sasuke was around. That's why it hurts so much. Instead of you and Sasuke only feeling the warm feelings that are shared between your bond, you're feeling every emotion that Sasuke's feeling. It's as close as the bond is able to get to the real thing."

"Well that sucks." Naruto grumbled, watching as Kyuubi changed the white walls to a blood red color.

"Don't I know it. Hey Kit, can I ask a favor?" Kyuubi looked over at Naruto, waiting for the answer.

"What?"

"Whatever happens let me do what I have to do. Okay? Whatever it takes to finish this, let me do it." Kyuubi voice was so completely serious that Naruto had to actually look at him. He knew what Kyuubi was asking for, he just wasn't sure he was willing to give it.

"Whatever it takes?" Naruto asked, clarifying. Kyuubi nodded, already knowing Naruto was stalling for an answer.

"_Whatever_ it takes."

Naruto sighed, already accepting the fact that he was fated from the beginning to make this decision. The minute Kyuubi had been thrown in his life, Naruto had been handed the choice of a lifetime:

His freedom

Or theirs

_**In the Uchiha Kingdom**_

"You ready Mr. Hatake?" The King of the Uchiha Kingdom asked from across the room.

The King and Queen of both kingdoms stood in the corner with Iruka, just in case. Kakashi had said that in the case they picked the wrong bloodline, whatever contained the message would spontaneously combust. So it was safest if the Kings and Queens stood out of harms way. Iruka was with them because Kakashi had refused to let Iruka speak so much as a word in his own defense as to why he should be by the body. While Iruka wasn't happy about it, there wasn't much one could do in the way of argument when someone has their tongue down your throat and steals away your breath before you can form a single word. The Sand siblings stood in the corner closest to the body, since Gaara had to somewhat near his sand to continue his control over it.

"Yep!" Kakashi smiled back at the group, winking especially at a blushing Iruka before he turned around. Skimming his hands just above the surface of the body, Kakashi felt for the underlying tendrils of chakra that Sasuke had surely left behind. Sure enough, lying just below the surface, barely visible by even the most skilled of chakra detectors, Sasuke's chakra danced back and forth. Smiling, Kakashi found where the chakra was sourced and grinned at his own intelligence. Every ounce of Sasuke's chakra that coursed through the boy's body stemmed from the Uzumaki swirl on his stomach. Kakashi had been right.

Taking a deep breath, Kakashi prayed that he knew his pupil well enough to guess the bloodline and closed his eyes. Covering the swirl with one hand and the boy's forehead with another, Kakashi reached inside himself for the bloodline. His eyes flashed open as red swirled around one scared eye. The swirl beneath his hand rapidly grew hotter and Kakashi had to fight to keep himself from pulling away his hand.

The pain grew unbearable and the body beneath him began to convulse as the swirls with his Sharingan activated. Immediately, Kakashi felt his hand go up in flames but a quick glance down told him the searing pain was simply in his mind. Konahamaru's body jumped, arching beneath him as the bloodline spread. Spreading like the fire that seemed to snake up Kakashi arm, he watched as the orange swirl expanded until it seemed that a fire was dancing upon the boy's own body. The orange tendrils of the Uzumaki swirl came alive, elongating and dancing across the boy's body as a light seemed to spread up and out of him. Kakashi vaguely heard the strangled yelp from Iruka as he was pulled back into the corner. He was barely standing, the fire from his hand spreading throughout his entire body and willing him to give in.

There was a reason Kakashi had told Sasuke to do this _only_ in an emergency.

He fought the need to pull his hand away and just collapse onto the ground. Looking back up from the body, Kakashi focused in on the light that the boy was projecting. The Sharingan swirled again in his eyes and he found that through it, he could see blood red letter beginning to form. As if being written before him in Sasuke's elegant hand, the letters spelled themselves out, one by one, as the message took for before him. He could see nothing in his eye that remained normal, but his Sharingan should him that he had chosen correctly. The message was there.

_Kakashi,_

_If you're reading this, then Konahamaru was unable to deliver the message by hand. That most likely means that he is dead, please bury him with the honors of a shinobi. If more blood is to be shed in this war, then he should at least be granted these honors. Allow him to be buried in his homeland, and should he have to wait, allow him to be buried with **all** his friends present._

_I fear his blood will not be the only shed in this oncoming war. Sound is moving, aiming to take the entire world since we have refused to submit. Orochimaru has taken Naruto, as a way of negotiation, but I fear he was not alone. I have found numerous papers depicting the removal of a host's control of it demons, with both Naruto's and my own name at the top of the list. Whomever he is working with means to remove the human factor from the demonic body, unleashing a truly brutal war upon this world._

_I have gone to retrieve Naruto, through I feel that by the time I make it there, it will already be too late. You and I are both aware that removing the demon from his human host's control will do and what it will unleash upon the world. The only means that I can think of that will allow for this is the use of a drug, through I am not entirely sure._

_Though my father will not be entirely pleased, I find that I must at least tell you this fact that I have come to realize. The man that Orochimaru is working with, I believe him to be Itachi. However, my gut tells me that both are working under another._

_Ready the soldiers of both nations Kakashi, for this war will be raged with demons at the front. I believe, should we fail in our defense, that our freedom with be lost to the same man that the other nations now follow. Tell my father that I do not believe this is a war he can escape from, he will have to fight. The Uzumaki Kingdom will be the first under attack and I'm sure you can confirm this with your own knowledge._

_I will do my best to assist Naruto wherever he is and though I may be late to the fight, I shall be there._

_Sasuke_

_P.S. Keep an eye to the East and always watch your back._

Kakashi smiled, feeling the last of his energy fade as the King of the Uchiha Kingdom came to steady him. He collapsed, pitching sideways as Iruka slung and arm around his waist and lowered him gently to the ground. The lights from the body disappeared as soon as Kakashi's hands slipped from the body as it convulsed one last time. The Uzumaki swirl seemed to dissolve back into the flesh.

"Are you okay?" Iruka asked worriedly, looking at the sweaty, heaving form as Kakashi lay, barely conscious, on the floor. He saw the man breathing heavily, though it paused for a second as he opened his mouth to speak.

"He'll be fine. Guards, escort this man and Mr. Hatake to his room directly. When you are finished report to the barracks immediately. You two! Summon my commanding officers at once. I want this castle in high alert within the next five minutes. Everyone armed and ready for a battle. WE ARE AT WAR!" The King's voice rose in volume till his was yelling the last words. Iruka and Kakashi were escorted hastily from the room while the King, turning in a flurry of his cape, stormed from the room, immediately shouting orders to the soldiers standing outside the room. The King of the Uzumaki Kingdom hugged his wife before follow the other out, fully intent on riding to his home to ready his own soldiers.

The Queens looked at each other, each understanding that their son was out there, racing into a battle that neither could be expected to survive. And now, watching the soldiers readying themselves for war, they could do nothing more than hold each other and weep for their loses.

**_~*~*~*~_**

**_Sorry for the long wait, had a bit of writers block ^_^"_**

**_If you find anything that doesn't match up from earlier chapters, please let me know. It's either something I've incorporated into the stories or it's something I've seriously overlooked. Either way, please bring it to my attention. THANKS._**

**_IF YOU READ A DOSE OF INSANITY:_**

**_There is a poll on my homepage and I would love if you could participate. I'm got writer's block on that one as well (I'm not quite sure what to do with the dinner). _**

**_Thankyou again to ALL who have read this story and kept up with it. It really means a lot. Thank you._**


	21. Chapter 21

"Umph!" Naruto awoke with a start, jumping as something poked his arm. He vaguely remembered a similar situation and jerked his eyes open, hoping that Sai wouldn't be there when he opened them. Instead, a man with glasses was holding his arm down and despite his best attempts to deny it, there was needle pressed deep into his arm.

"Ah, it seems our guest is awake, Kabuto." A cloaked man stood from the corner and Naruto recognized him from the few glances he'd got of the outside world. _This_ was the man behind this entire stupid plot. Naruto hated him already.

"Ah, Naruto. Don't worry about a thing, soon it won't matter anyway." Kabuto stated, patting Naruto on the head as he removed the needle.

"Huh?" Naruto paused, finding the cloaked man running his hand up his arm. Which apparently was tied down.

"Pretty soon the drug will take affect, dragging you back to where you came from. You and your "opinions" will cease to matter…or exist." The man smiled, a creepy smile that reminded Naruto of Sasuke's evil smirk.

"E-Exist?" The blonde paused, faltering in his question as a heavy sleep overcame him.

_Naruto._

"Yes, you see, you hold one of the most powerful of the Royal Demons; though I'm sure you already know that." The man drew a pale finger across Naruto's cheek as he leaned in. "And that _demon_ is my key to absolute control over everything. With you out of the way, Kyuubi will be mine to command. You and your goodie-two-shoes-let-me-earn-the-right-to-rule method won't matter anymore. You see," the man pulled the hood cover his head down, showing a startling familiar face. Naruto grew in a sharp breathe, gasping aloud as he found it nearly impossible. He struggled to keep his eyes open.

_Naruto, come to me._

"Kyuubi is meant for destruction and chaos, meant to inspire the awe and fear that allows a man to rule over another. But you….you were never meant for any of that. Yet you stand between him and total domination. Don't you see Naruto;_ this_ is era for complete control. It's the Year of the Fox. And you…you are standing between Kyuubi and his destiny, _my_ destiny." Naruto struggled for air, forcing his eyes to stay open as the man smiled down at him again. "It's my destiny to rule the world, it's written in the stars." The man paused; just long enough for Naruto's head to explode as something within him called out.

_Naruto, COME TO ME!_

"And not even a stupid boy is going to stop me." The man patted him on the head again and Naruto felt himself slip under.

_**With Sasuke**_

The raven took a left, following the pull of Mangekyou's chakra as it led him through the winding hallway. He'd left his horse at the entrance to this place, entrusting it into the care of the old horse demon that ran the nearby stables. Sasuke figured he'd take care of the horse better than if he just left it to wander around.

Mangekyou had then proceeded to lead him through the broken down town, eventually landing him at the entrance to a very elaborate cave. One he was still wandering through.

_Calm down Sasuke, you'll be here soon enough._

Sasuke huffed, crossing his arms in front of him at the demon's words. This was ridiculous; there was no way it was going to work.

_It will work. _

Sasuke took a moment to tell the demon 'yea right' before he took another left.

_It __**must**__work._

Sasuke couldn't deny that. If this didn't work, every nation was fated to land in the hands of whoever was leading this charade.

_I can feel Kyuubi's distress. We must hurry Sasuke._

Sasuke uncrossed his arms, taking off at a brisk jog that lead him quickly to a closed door. He pushed it open, feeling Kyuubi and Mangekyou's chakra pulsing together. This was it; if this didn't work, Naruto was lost to him.

Forever.

"Sasuke, welcome. We've been waiting for you."

_**With Kyuubi**_

Naruto opened his eyes, finding himself on the floor of a very familiar room. He sat up, keeping his hands on the floor as the room started to sway. In the distance, a familiar voice called out to him.

_Naruto._

The blonde turned, expecting to see Kyuubi sitting in his favorite corner, but what he found had him quickly backtracking. The room was dissolving around him; his mind, the walls that he and Kyuubi had constructed together from his very birth were dissolving around him in a puddle. He sat, watching as the walls turned a blood red color as they pooled around his feet.

He was left staring at Kyuubi's past; thousands upon thousands of generations stared back at the blonde as he stood up. Briefly, if only for a second, Kyuubi flickered beside him, placing a hand upon his shoulder, before he disappeared again.

_Don't look._

Naruto obeyed, focusing on the floor instead. Kyuubi had told him why the walls must exist. Because if they didn't, the bloodshed, Kyuubi's ghosts, his sins, the millions he'd killed to protect his people would show. And no human mind could ever sanely deal with the deeds of their demonic counterpart.

The ground trembled beneath Naruto's feet, a loud roar announcing the arrival of something to big to ignore. The blonde's head snapped up and Naruto stared as Kyuubi's real form emerged from the shadows.

A massive nine-tailed fox stared back at him, baring its teeth as the tails lashed back and forth. Naruto could feel his bravery slipping from him as he stared at the demon; this, this was a monster. It growled at him, its blood-red eyes showing none of the intelligence that glimmered in Kyuubi's eyes as a human.

Something flashed across the demon's eyes and Naruto saw it. The pure unadulterated predator that lurked with Kyuubi, fueling his thoughts and actions as it killed thousands of people. He hesitated, wondering what to do as his mind raced. The demon, Naruto refused to acknowledge it as Kyuubi, licked its lips, watching as Naruto took an unconscious step back. The head lowered, bringing the saliva-soaked teeth inches from Naruto's face.

_RUN!_

Naruto couldn't tell if it was Kyuubi's voice or his own, but he heeded it anyway. He turned, intending to run when he stopped cold. Before him lay his kingdom, crumbling as demons raced through the streets. Behind him, Naruto felt the demon taking a step and as he looked up, he found the demon standing above him, staring down into the town with an almost proud-like look upon his face.

Looking back, Naruto realized that this wasn't just his kingdom. In the distance, like he'd always been able to do, he saw Sasuke's palace. It lay in much the same state as Naruto's kingdom, ruined and burning. It vaguely registered within Naruto that this was the world, _his _world. He assumed it must be Kyuubi past; like everything before, he was being shown firsthand Kyuubi's destructive history. The blonde looked on with growing horror as the scene escalated into something much worse.

Everything was scorched, burning or burned out as demons rifled through it, laughing and attacking one another for anything they could find. Naruto watched in an almost trance-like state as a demon picked another up and threw it through a nearby window, laughing as the glass shattered. Bathed in the light from whatever store it had destroyed, the demonic _thing _walked inside and started throwing the stuff inside out into the street. Thunder rumbled over the town and Naruto glanced up at the storm. Looking down just as the lightning flashed over the darkened skies, Naruto saw that he was standing on the edge of a cliff, looking down on the town as it slowly sunk into the surrounding darkness. Another flash revealed thousands of demons hidden in the shadows of the town.

A lone girl, one Naruto recognized as the young girl Konahamaru liked, ran out in the street screaming as she was chased through the village. Naruto watched in horror as the demons fell upon her, more pouring in from the shadows. They tore her dress, pressing her face into the mud as they searched her. Anything she had they took from her, only scurrying away as the bigger demons arrived to take advantage of her crumpled state.

Naruto turned away, only to find himself standing alone in the middle of the town as the demons ran around him. A few noticed him and came to drop things at his feet before they bowed and ran away again. He looked up, finding the demon fox smiling at him as it dissolved back into the shadows. He looked down, finding the girl placed at his feet and the demons bowing as they back away. One demon, taking the form of a small coyote came up to him and bowed as he bent down to look at the girl.

"For you, master. We left her for you." It bowed again, among a chorus of "for you's", and backed up. Naruto glanced up, seeing the demons looking down at him, as if waiting for a thank you. Looking back down, Naruto took in the sight of the torn dress, the tear stained face and the look of horror as she realized Naruto was looking at her. A stream of "please don't" left her mouth, escalating as one of the bigger demons grabbed her roughly by the hair.

Naruto reached out, intending to stop him but froze as a foreign arm reached out. He half watched as the world dissolved around him, focusing mostly on the furred arm that extended from his body. Looking down, he saw it wasn't his body anymore. Running his hands over himself, Naruto's distress grew as he realized he wasn't Naruto anymore. Gone were the blonde locks and ever raggedly cut nails, the thin arms and minuscule frame of his body.

His nails had grown into points, forming claws as his arms became muscled. His blonde hair had turned a blood red color and his frame had grown to match Kyuubi's. Naruto looked up, realizing his own body had merged with Kyuubi. Once again, he was standing on the edge of the cliff overlooking his ruined kingdom; only this time Naruto understood the message.

Let Kyuubi free, and this is your future.

_Naruto_

The blonde turned, expecting to see Kyuubi standing behind him, but found complete darkness. Even his city had disappeared. Naruto turned again, hoping to at least find the direction from which Kyuubi's voice had come.

_Naruto_

He swirled around, the voice had been _right_ there, but Naruto could find nothing but the darkness that seemed to engulf anything. He called out, but his voice just echoed.

_Naruto, come here. Hurry!_

Naruto turned again, completely lost, and found in the distance a light. He ran towards it, desperately needing to feel the warmth that was Kyuubi.

_That's it, Naruto. Come on, hurry!_

He got closer and the light expanded into a white cube, the door facing him. Naruto sped up, if he could only reach that door he'd be safe. Glancing back, Naruto saw what he'd felt the moment he started running. Behind him, chasing after him with their claws outstretched, raced his demonic army. The few that were faster than the others caught up to him, grabbing him by the arms to try and stop him. He wrenched his arms free and kept running.

_If he could only make it to the door…_

They were closing in. Naruto could feel their breath puffing down his back as they struggled to keep up with him and subdue him at the same time. He desperately reached out, only realizing too late that the handle was too cold. The white light exploded, blinding him as he felt the floor beneath him give out. Too late he realized his mistake, too late he felt the power that was Kyuubi engulf him as his breath was stolen from him.

_**NARUTO!**_

* * *

I know and I'm sorry to leave you all with a cliffhanger but it just didn't make sense (to me at least) to continue the chapter for two reasons:

1) I had no idea which direction to take it

2) I needed to switch away from Naruto but had no idea who to switch it too

So yea, those are my reasons. Plus, I feel I've kept you waiting long enough. =] Reviews always welcome. I'll try and get the next chapter up quicker than this one, till then

Vixen


	22. Chapter 22

Differently colored eyes shot open, quickly taking in the familiar view of the bedroom ceiling. Kakashi groaned, feeling his body protesting the command to move as he forced his body into a sitting position.

"HEY! Lay back down, you can't get back up yet!" Kakashi watched, almost amused, as Iruka tried to push his body back down into the mattress.

"I'm fine." Pushing Iruka's hands from his body, Kakashi swung his tired legs off the side of the bed. "It's just fatigue. Too much exertion and all that."

"But-that doesn't-"

Leaning forward, ignoring his body's protests, Kakashi pressed his lips to Iruka's. The gasp that followed had him smirking as he pulled away and stood up.

"Y-You just-" Iruka stuttered, unable to stop the blush that covered his face.

"Yep." Kakashi just smiled and turned to face the door as the King of the Uchiha Kingdom entered.

"Kakashi, how are you?" The King asked, looking over his best friend and bodyguard. He only spared a moment to glance at the blushing brunette at his side before he turned to address his top officer. A nod from him was all he needed. "Reports show an increase in the number of missing persons. Members from all kingdoms have been kidnapped and the humans are looking to us as their civilians disappear. Do you have any idea as to why this may be?"

"I believe that whoever is trying to take over the entire demonic world is collecting these people. What I don't understand is why they are taking the human civilians. What can they stand to gain by taking them?" Kakashi asked, looking to the King. From the corner of his eyes he noticed Iruka pale as he stood up. Kakashi turned, "You know why?"

"Maybe. " Iruka shrugged, not really thinking he could be right, but it was the only explanation. When he looked at both men, they simply nodded at him, encouraging him to continue. "Naruto once used to…dream…about these things he called "devils". They're…humans….that contain demons that've gone insane. He used to say that they held immense power, even greater than Kyuubi's. Could they be what this man is after?"

"Devils…..if these "devils" are what they're after then we are in for a much more bloodshed in this war than I had anticipated." The King drug his fingers over his face in a clearly tired manner. When he looked back at Kakashi and Iruka, he looked almost a hundred years older.

"Then we had better hope that whatever "help" Sasuke is bringing, gets here soon." Kaskashi stated, reaching back to grab Iruka's hand as they moved out of the bedroom. Following the King, they moved down the corridors and out into the courtyard.

Soldiers gathered from both nations, dressed in orange and black as they moved from station to station getting ready for the upcoming battle. Iruka looked on worriedly as both the King and Kakashi stepped forth to acquire they own armor.

"You feel helpless, don't you?"

Iruka jumped at the voice that spoke next to his ear; he turned and found the Queens of the both nations looking lovingly down on him.

"Yes ma'am." Iruka nodded, finding himself at a loss for words. "Um…if I may ask, why are here?"

The Queens exchanged a look before both turned to Iruka. Each wrapped their arms around him and steered him from the busy courtyard and into the nearby gardens.

"Iruka-san, we have decided that it is best to turn this palace into a stronghold for everyone. We _are_ the last defense." The Queen of the Uchiha Kingdom stated as she settled Iruka down on to a nearby bench. The orders from the courtyard could still be clearly heard over the quiet that surrounded the gardens but it was better than it had been.

"Even as we speak thousands of members from both nations are flocking here, emptying the Uzumaki Kingdom to make travel easier for the soldiers. This" The Queen of the Uzumaki Kingdom gestured at the castle that towered over the gardens. "is a place of sanctuary."

"So you're remaining here because their no where else to go?" Iruka couldn't believe that, surely the Kings had somewhere better to send everyone!

"No. We remain here because it is where we are needed. Our duty is provide stability where it is needed."

"And it is needed here."

Iruka nodded in understanding but froze as both the Queen placed their hands upon his thighs, holding him in place.

"But you are not." The Queen of the Uchiha Kingdom drew his attention and the confused look upon his face had her laugh. The sound was enlightening. "Iruka-san, we have a special mission for you."

"One that will require your diligence and speed." The Queen of the Uzumaki Kingdom looked at him as he debated his answer. They only released him once he nodded his agreement.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Akatsuki Hideout~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Master, preparations have been made and we are ready for the first assault. The Uzumaki Kingdom-" The mindless drone carried on, telling useless detail of things he didn't want to here. He stood, hands clasped behind his back as he watched the motionless body that lay on the table. Another minute ticked by and still the boy had not awakened. He turned swiftly, catching the servant off guard and forcing him to dodge to the right as "The Master" stepped forward.

"Where. Is. Kabuto." He didn't ask, he commanded. There was no time for questions. Immediately the slave dropped whatever scroll he had been carrying and scurried off to find the man requested. "The Master" scoffed and turned back to the body, his eyes narrowing as he noticed the body was still motionless.

"You summoned me, Master." He turned, taking in the bowed form of the medic. He pointed idly at the motionless body.

"That. Why has Kyuubi not awoken yet?" He turned back to the servant, swiping the military updates from his hand. The boy quickly disappeared from his sight. _Smart kid._

He followed Kabuto's chakra signature as he moved across the room and bent over the motionless body while he looked over the scroll._ It would seem our plan is unfolding beautifully._

* * *

Red eyes blinked open, quickly taking in the four-eyed man whose face was too close for comfort. A clawed hand reached up and physically pushed the man backward by his face as a muscled body stretched and popped into place. Blinking slowly, Kyuubi took in his clawed appearance and growled. _Those bastards_.

"Ah! At last the demon awakens." From the far end of the room, Kyuubi watched "the Master" approach him, a smirk clearly visible to the peeved demon.

"You." Kyuubi growled, launching himself across the room before the bastard could even blink. Clawed fingers closed greedily around a pale neck as Kyuubi slammed him back into the nearest wall. Gasps followed collectively around the room, people finally seeing the predicament their leader was in.

"You're mad."

The calm tone pissed Kyuubi off even more and he pulled the man forward only to slam him back against the wall. A satisfying grunt left the man's mouth and Kyuubi adorned his own smirk as he glared down at the man.

"You said you would remove Naruto's influence, not kill him!" Kyuubi snarled as he pulled his fingers in to create a fist, dragging the nails along the skin and watching with a sick fascination as the blood welled up. "The Master" gasped and struggled with the hand around his neck while his followers stood frozen in their places. Only the man with glasses bothered to step up to Kyuubi.

"I realize that you are…upset at Naruto's removal but it was the only way." Instantly Kyuubi's anger switched to the four-eyed man. He had him pinned against the wall in mere seconds.

"You can not just _kill_ a demonic host! You have no idea-"

"The host's body is still alive, it's simply in _your_ control now." Kabuto stated, completely ignoring the pain of the nails digging into his neck as Kyuubi tightened his grip. "That body is now fully under your control; your chakra, shifting ability, fighting ability…everything that you weren't able to do with Naruto's permission is now fully at your command. Everything is yours again."

Slowly the implications of what had been given began to seep through and Kyuubi loosened his grip as he thought of all the possibilities. With complete control, he could –

"Kyuubi-sama, with your permission, we are ready to begin the attack." A young servant stated as he bowed low to the demon. Kyuubi turned, taking in the young soldier at a moments glance. He nodded, and looking back at "The Master" once more, turned and left the room. The soldiers only spared a moments hesitation to look at their "Master" before they scurried after Kyuubi.

* * *

**Sorry for the long wait, I'm still trying to figure out how to get to the end result. I know where I want the story to go, I just don't know how to get there or how to keep my writing from degrading as the story continues. Thank you for the awesome reviews, this story has finally made its way past 100 reviews and I can't tell you how inspiring that's been! Your reviews have been wonderful in keeping me going and helping me to fix my writing. **

**Anyway, the climax of the story is building and it'll all play out over the next couple chapters, so please forgive this one for being so short. As usual, Naruto is not mine and I don't own the characters. Thanks again. Reviews always welcome.**

**Vixen**


	23. Chapter 23

Walking out of the medical room, Kyuubi glanced only momentarily down the hallway before taking a right and making his way into the bigger conference room. Not surprisingly, he could hear the amazed whispers that flowed behind him as the servants realized he already knew his way around. He smirk in anticipation. _This would be fun._

Walking in without any hesitation, Kyuubi walked up behind the commanding general…Sasori, if he remembered. He stood there for all of five seconds before the soldier speaking to the man started stuttering and excused himself. The redhead glanced over his shoulder before he seemed to flinch and turned around, bowing deeply in apology.

"Gomen nasai Kyuubi-sama. I didn't see you there. What can I help you with?" Head still facing the ground, Kyuubi found this level of submission strangely euphoric. He could get used to this.

"I was informed that we are ready to begin the attack. I would like you to brief me on exactly what is going on here and the main objective behind this." When Sasori stilled and paled, Kyuubi let his pointed teeth show through his smirk. He smell of fear permeated the room.

"Well, the objective is to ultimately control the entire region Sir. You see, currently we hold under our control nearly the entire demonic region. Only the Uzumaki and Uchiha Kingdoms have failed to give in to our demands. The object-"

"And why is that?" Kyuubi interrupted; he would show this idiots how to conduct business.

"W-Why is what Sir?" Kyuubi's growl only strengthen the fear that already overran the room. But the demon didn't have time to bask in it.

"Why is it only those who kingdoms who have failed to bow to you? What is it about you that is so incompetent?"

"They have failed to bow to our demands because they are ruled by proud fathers. Fathers who will ultimately give in once they see that they are to be overrun by the very sons they hold in such high regard." The voice came from behind him, and Kyuubi had to turn to face the newcomer. It was the "Master".

"And you think that just because you have Itachi and me within your forces that these men will crumble to you?" A delicate eyebrow rising was the only sign of Kyuubi's disbelief.

"We have been…collecting people over the years. People like you, with demons hidden within them. When the Kings see that we have a force stronger than their own they will bow to us." The "Master" bowed his head, like he was certain of his declaration. Only Kyuubi's laughter broke his calm stance.

"They wield demons as well you imbecile! This entire region is ruled the demonic race. There is _no one_ that is stronger than those who rule. You know as well as I, that the rulers of each Kingdom are based upon the strongest in the region. The Wind, ruled by the strongest of the Wind demons, the Uzumaki Family; Fire, ruled by the strongest of the Fire demons, the Uchiha Family; Earth, ruled by the strongest of the Earth demons, the Sabaku Family; Water, ruled by-"

"Yes we are aware of the demons that rule the prevailing nations, Kyuubi." The "Master" interrupted, brushing aside Kyuubi's comment. A collective gasp went around the room as red chakra flowed from Kyuubi like water.

"Then what makes you think you have the strength to defeat these families? They rule because they are strong and _cannot_ be over thrown. There is _nothing_-"

"There is one who is stronger."

Kyuubi stilled in his place, watching as blue chakra spilled from the man before him. _Impossible…it couldn't be…_

The body began to shift, allowing for Kyuubi to see what had been hidden before. The hood fell from the head and Kyuubi took a step back at what stood before him. Black hair grew, spiking in the back and framing the pale face. Swirling red eyes looked up from the floor and stared Kyuubi down with a rage in its eyes that could only be described as madness.

"So you found him."

_**In the Uzumaki Kingdom**_

"Your Majesties, we have been informed of a gathering of forced on the outer border, do you wish to dispatch - "

"No. Set up forces at the river gate, just outside the castle lands. Has everyone been safely relocated?" The King of the Uzumaki kingdom stood, fully clothed in his war attire as he prepared what men he had for battle. Beside him the King of the Uchiha Kingdom stood in his battle attire, attending to the supply chains of the armies and looking over the balcony edge at the encampment below.

"Yes sir. Everyone has been safely removed from their homes." The soldier bowed, and taking his leave from the King returned to his post.

"Fugaku, I do not mean to worry the men but -"

"I know Minato, we do not have enough people to fight this battle. I fear the demonic region may yet come under the rule of one man." The King of the Uchiha kingdom replied, a sigh escaping him as he turned to face his friend.

"We have recruited every demon we have in our nations to fight this battle; we have asked the other nation to help free themselves from this group that calls themselves the Akatsuki; we have done everything to get more men and _still_ nothing works. I do not understand. Where have all the demons gone?" The King of the Uzumaki kingdom turned to look out at the small army that spread across the lands in front of his castle.

"I think that this group, Akatsuki, may have more information than we know." Both Kings turned to face the newcomer, only breathing a sigh when it was Kakashi who removed himself from the shadows.

"Why do you say that?"

"There have been reports, over the years, of the Royal Demons disappearing out from radar. They fell slowly, so it was assumed the host simply died of old age but now it may be possible that the Akatsuki have been collecting them over the years." Kakashi stated, coming to stand with Minato and Fugaku on the balcony edge.

"Collecting them? For what?" Minato asked.

"I believe, and I am not entirely sure, that they have been releasing the Royals Demons again. The spies we have planted within the Human regions have reported there being spikes in the demonic sightings. They say that humans are claiming our existence once again."

"But what use do the Royal Demons serve? You cannot control the Royal Demons, they hold the greatest power, and without hosts they follow nothing but their instincts." Fugaku turned to Kakashi, hoping the soldier to have some kind of information.

"That and they can no longer survive without hosts. They specifically created a way for their own power to be controlled; they didn't want it getting out of hand." Minato agreed, turning sideways to face his two companions.

"But what if they found a way to render the host…incompetent?" All three jumped and turned, weapons at the ready as a blushing Iruka left the shadows of the nearby doorway.

"Incompetent?" Kakashi asked a he re-sheathed his sword. The Kings followed his lead.

"Yes, to essentially remove the human factor. Wouldn't that let the demons survive and allow them to run purely on instinct? It would account for the human sightings." Iruka stated, coming over to Kakashi. He was finding more and more that he couldn't stay away from the dog demon.

"True. Demons running on instinct were found to go for the weakest prey." Fugaku stated, the word "humans" was left hanging.

"Do you think that is why Sasuke and Naruto were taken? Cause they both house Royal Demons?" Irauk asked, looking worried up at Kakashi.

"I believe that may not be the only reason they were taken." Fugaku murmured, looking down at the family heirloom upon his finger. It had been passed down from King to King, along with a deadly secret that may have just escaped his knowledge. It wasn't long before Kakashi noticed the gesture.

"Your majesty…what exactly are we going up against?"

_**With Kyuubi**_

Kyuubi no Kitsune, Nine-Tailed Royal Demon of the Jinchuriki Order, stared defiantly into the raging eyes of the Eternal Mangekyu, a raving devil that had been locked away by the Order for the soul purpose of keeping the demonic region alive. He had sparked the war between humans and demons, driving to the forefront the bestial nature of all demons and serving as the sole reason behind the extermination of all demons. If it had the capability to be like him, it had to be destroyed. That had been the human's logic… but it was against demonic law to kill.

And so they had chosen a different path; a path that had resulted in the capture and complete lock down of all demonic power raging above nine-tails. Mangekyu had forcibly had his chakra taken from him and his will bound by a human's in a desperate attempt by the Order to end the war. It had resulted in the "extermination" of the demonic race in the human's mind. And the members of the Order had been locked away within the strongest humans, creating the first demonic host.

Locked away for centuries under the careful watch of his younger brother, Mangekyou had carefully concealed the whereabouts of the Eternal Mangekyu, mostly in the hopes that he would remain that way. Humorously enough, the Jinchuriki Order had been established for the very purpose of locking away devils like the Eternal Mangekyu. That much power in one person's hands was just too dangerous for anyone to allow. To say the least, Mangekyu had not been pleased.

"Found him? Found him? I _embraced _him, his power, his brilliance, his - "

"Madness?" Kyuubi offered. This was becoming a far more dangerous a game than even Kyuubi was willing to play.

"NO! That's what you _demons_ failed to realize! This much power could easily rule this entire nation! Everyone would follow you, humans and demons alike! There would be no _disobedience_! There would be no **resistance**!" Mangekyu laughed hollowly as power rolled off his body in waves.

"Everyone would be dead." Kyuubi took a step back, not wanting to get swallowed in the blue waves of chakra.

"That is our _nature!_ It's in our blood to kill or be killed. What was that human's name…ah! Darwin, even Darwin realized the true nature of our species! It's survival of the fittest Kyuubi….and you're letting all the weak ones live."

"Everyone deserves a chance."

"That's where your wrong Kyuubi. You see, even now, it's only the strong that survive. _**I**_survived."

"The Order -"

"The _Order_ will do nothing! I've collected all you "Royal Demons" and slowly…even now, you're dying. You're weak, Kyuubi. Your "precious" hosts have contaminated your bodies and made it impossible to live without them. Unless they completely accept everything you are, it is impossible to live with them and be free. There _is_ no cure Kyuubi. There is _nothing_ to release you from their horrid control and even now, as we speak, your body is shutting down. You can't live without them. And I've _**killed **_them." He could feel it, even as he tried to deny it. His body _was_ shutting down, it _was _turning on him. His chakra was surging through his body in a desperate last attempt to stop the poison but even Kyuubi could tell it was too late. He'd seen the problem too late.

"But you-"

"Yes me. Madara Uchicha found and embraced his inner demon, or should I say…devil." Madara crouched down in front of Kyuubi as he collapsed to the floor. "Your Order, the precious Order that stopped everyone from acting out is gone. You…you'll be dead in ten minutes. All that remains of it is Gaara. Gaara of the Sand, who wields Shukaku…and he shall fall in the fight." Madara stood, dusting off his robes as Kyuubi's strength gave way and he collapsed to the floor. "You there! Take our…guest, back to his room. I think he's going to need these last moments to collect his strength."

Breathing harshly as he was pulled roughly from the floor, Kyuubi's eyes darted up Madara's one last time before the Eternal Mangekyu retook control and Kyuubi feel into darkness.

* * *

Oh my gawd. I have never done so much...research for a fanfiction before. Mind you all, I've never watched the entire Naruto series before but _damn_. I wanted to use actual things from the series and here I am three pages up from Narutopedia all about the "Tailed beasts" and the "Sharingan" and people's parents and oh...my head feels like its gonna explode. I can't say it has any spoilers in it cause technically...it doesn't. I'm just taking the names from the series and using them for what I've written. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy all the work I went to to actually get some plot going in this story. Un...I don't think I even wanna think about the next chapter for a while but if you really want it, reviews always help in pushing a story along. Plus, I accept anonymous reviews so you don't even have to be a member to leave one!

Anyway...I need to go do something else for a while. I feel like I just studied for an exam in the Naruverse...so Enjoy and please leave reviews!

Thanks

Vixen


	24. Chapter 24

Kakashi stared unabashed at the man he had followed faithfully for the better part of his pathetic life. He couldn't believe the secrets that he himself had helped keep a secret for so long. _All those years, slaying all those people…was it simply because they came to close to the truth?_

"Your majesty, am I to believe that your family, the very people I swore to protect, are the ones we're fighting?" Kakashi asked, still incredulous to what was really at stake here.

"He's not family anymore Kakashi. Make no mistake, Madara Uchicha's disgrace within the demonic kingdom has made him an outlaw and this family will have no relation to him. But regardless, if he is truly the man I believe him to be…we…cannot win this war." The King turned, looking out on the vast army that littered his castle grounds, knowing full well he was leading these men to their very deaths.

"Your majesty, surely you do not intend to send all these men to their deaths?" Kakashi asked, feeling panic set in as he remembered the friendly faces he just passed on his way up here.

"There is no choice Kakashi. We are the last thing standing between Madara and the humans. They…they have no chance." The King turned again, and in that moment Kakashi understood exactly why Fugaku Uchiha was king of the Uchiha Kingdom. "We are _their_ last chance. I know that we cannot win and I will not ask so many to risk their lives for millions of people they don't even know. But I, I will fight for those that cannot. "

"Then you have a plan, your Majesty?" Iruka asked, seeing the distress in the King's face.

"You plan to ride ahead, don't you my friend." Minato stated, seeing determination and strength come into his long standing friend's face. And just as suddenly as Kakashi had seen a true king, he saw two friends standing next to each other. Each understanding just how far the other would go to save a race that had eternally damned them. Minato drew his sword. "You will not ride alone."

"I cannot ask to you come my friend. Someone must stay with the men and keep up the illusion. Someone–"

"You _will not_ ride alone." Kakashi drew his own sword, daring Fugaku to challenge him. They no longer had ranks, one above the other. They would fight as friends and die as friends, not as King and servant.

"But who will–"

"I will." All three turned to the small dolphin, staring openly at his brave admonishment.

"Iruka? Young one, you've only just reached–"

"I know my lord. But that doesn't mean I can't be inspirational when needed. I looked after Naruto for so long; I've learned a few tricks." Iruka grinned at his King, not apologetic in the least for interrupting Minato.

"If you wish, young one. May the Royals be with you. When do we ride my friend? Since this is your crazy idea." Minato grinned at his friend, delighting in the old light he saw flaring up. It had been so long since they went on something like this. Oh how he remembered the havoc they had wreaked in their youth.

_**Madara Uchicha**_

He looked out upon the ranks of demonic soldiers littering the front lawn of the Uchiha Kingdom from the balcony of the royal dressing room in the Uzumaki Kingdom. His army of soldiers, however small it was, had overtaken the deserted Uzumaki Kingdom a few days earlier. Now, just hours before the full moon would rise, Madara had his armies preparing for war.

The kings knew their limits and the limits of their people. They had to know that they could not win this battle, regardless of the number of demons they had managed to pull in as reinforcements. Madara silently laughed. They had guts, the worthless beings.

"Sir, we're ready. All preparations are complete. We're ready Madara. Let us go." Itachi suddenly stood behind him and Madara turned to his nephew.

"You are sure you are ready? I will not have failure in this Itachi." He strode forward, using the devil's power flowing through him to lift Itachi into the air and pin the boy like a fly against the wall. His team stood ready by the door. "I have waited my entire life to learn the control needed to control my devil and now, now that it's free I can't keep it hidden. If you fail, if we fail…I will not hesitate to eliminate any "weaknesses" stopping me from controlling this world; do you understand?"

"_Completely."_

Madara smiled and released his nephew, watching with amusement as he landed on his feet without any problems at all.

"Then go." Watching as the team smiled and left the palace; Madara turned and faced the Uchiha kingdom waiting no more than a day's walk away. "Wreak havoc my friends."

_**With Fugaku Uchiha and Minato Uzumaki**_

They rode on two horses. The fastest ones they had. And they left at midnight, when the soldiers lay sleeping. Once outside the gate, they rode for the Uzumaki castle that lay lit and gleaming in the distance.

They made it about halfway before Minato stopped them, his enhanced hearing alerting him to something coming their way.

The shadows moved and Minato and Fugaku drew their blades. They both could see the soldiers standing in a circle around them. Akatsuki's best fighters going against two seasoned soldiers, the kings of the last freestanding nations.

They looked at each other, and then back out at the very children their nation had created. They nodded, dismounted, and sent the horses back home. The circle broke to let them through. This was not a fight for animals.

When the sound of galloping hooves disappeared

The fight began.

* * *

**I'm sorry it's so short and that its taken so long to be posted. I'm still trying to figure out how to bring the story to an end. That and I just started college so I've been kinda swamped with homework and a job. **

**But no worries. I'm still alive and this story is still going.**

**Anyway, I'll try to get another one up quicker than I did this one (and hopefully longer too) but I can't guarantee anything as college life is not easy and some things are just more important.**

**Thanks for your support! As always, reviews are welcome :)**

Vixen


	25. Chapter 25

"Are you ready?"

"Yes"

"Are you sure?"

"No."

"Do you know what you must do, young one?"

"Yes."

"Are you –"

"Please, your Majesty. I understand you are worried, but you're not making this any easier." Iruka stated, fidgeting once more with the robes he wore. He could not believe this crazy scheme. Leave it to the Queens to come up with something so completely illegal, insane, and downright brilliant. The men needed some sort of support. If the Kings weren't there to give it, then the armies would crumble; and the world couldn't afford for that to happen.

"I know Iruka, it's just ….I worry about you. There is only so much we can instruct you in their mannerisms. Past that….well, that's all on you." The Queen of the Uzumaki Kingdom looked lovingly at Iruka as he made his way towards the front door.

"I know your Majesty, and I understand your worry. It's just…" Iruka turned to look at both Queens and sighed. It wasn't every day you got to pull off something this big. "It was one thing to inspire a child who didn't believe in himself. It's another entirely to inspire the remnants of a nation to march against their brethren and fight for the lives of people who would rather see them dead."

"Yes, we understand. But this army cannot stand without a leader." The Queen of the Uzumaki Kingdom stated.

"And their leader has taken it upon himself to try and end this fight alone. So we turn to you Iruka of the Wind." The Queen of the Uchiha Kingdom stated, placing the King's crown upon the young dolphin's head.

"Now we can hold the glimmer for as long as the sun burns, but mind you Iruka. Once the sun falls behind the cliffs, our energy source will be gone. You will have to move quickly then. Are you ready?" The Queen of the Uzumaki Kingdom stated as she finished arranging the royal armor.

"As ready as I'll ever be." Iruka mumbled. He collected himself, gave each Queen a kiss on the cheek and steeled himself for what was to come. He felt the glimmer take effect, changing his looks to match that of the Uzumaki King. He nodded once, and pushed the doors open to stand among his men.

_**Madara Uchiha**_

"Your majesty, the tallies have been taken. There are three dead and seven more injured in the taking of this land. The Uchiha Kingdom is the last stronghold between the gates of the Demonic World and the human world. We are prepared sir. If you will lead." A young soldier looked upon the Akatsuki leader, wondering if this man was truly capable of the rumors that flew among the men.

"Very well. Ready everyone. We leave when the sun hits the middle ground." Madara said, looking out the window. That would leave everyone about five minutes, if he judged the shadows correctly. Noon; the perfect time to start a war. He turned and strode through the throne room, watching as demons ran from end to end preparing for the battle to come. Making his way out, Madara picked his way through the ranks, eventually making it down into the dungeons.

It stank of death and darkness, though it wasn't surprising considering what lived down here. Unable to stand the light, they had immediately made their way down here and Madara had let them. No one had seen them or heard them besides the occasional scream as they dragged a soldier down when they got hungry. For the most part Madara was glad to have them in the dungeons; less power for him to worry about controlling.

He could feel the darkness coiling about him and at one point, had felt something breathing down his neck. When he turned, he saw nothing but heard a cold laugh the whipped its way through the still air. He stopped moving, letting the Eternal Mangekyu take control as the shadows poured in.

"Ah…the Eternal Mangekyu. So you have revealed yourself again." A voice called from the shadows. Distant breathing could be heard, but the direction in which it came was indiscernible.

"It is time to fight my friends. To wreak havoc upon the world once more."

"So it would seem. But tell me Mangekyu…what makes you so certain you'll win. Surely the gods cannot be so stupid." Laughter, a dying laughter that seemed to be forced from wilting lungs made its way through the dungeons.

"These gods as you call them, they have fallen. I have destroyed them so that you may not fear re-entrapment. "

"Killed them? Do you truly believe you can kill them? You chakra seems limitless but you do not understand. You are yet, a young devil when compared to others."

"I may be young, but I am powerful. And I devised a way to poison their bodies. They are a dying race, men. And we have come to take the world by force." Mangekyu stood proudly, watching as several devils pulled themselves out of the darkness to stand in the only bit of light that could be found in the dungeon.

"And the humans? What of the mortals? What do you intend to do with them, my friend?"

"They will not survive to see the sun rise after today. When the demons fall on the Land of Fire and our race rules supreme, they will understand what it is like to be powerless. They will understand what it is like to have power stripped from your very hands and locked away. They will only live long enough to understand how pathetic their lives are."

"And what of us? You attempted control of this world once Mangekyu. Do not think us foolish enough to follow you blindly in this conquest." Several voices rang out in approval as Mangekyu surveyed the only beings left that had the power to stop him now.

"This world shall be divided. One devil for each land. And a council to ensure borders remain." He thought it a fair idea. After all, devils were now the strongest beings. Why not let them rule?

"You are a stupid child. But it has been ages since I have felt the sun's power course through my veins. To each his own decision. You may fight or you may watch. But let this be known, when the gods rise again, be sure you know which side you were fighting for." The shadows moved as something stood from its crouched position just in front of Mangekyu, its head leagues above Mangekyu's own. Slowly it made its way back up the stairs, seeming to pass straight through the doors on its way out of the castle.

Silence reigned in the dungeons as Mangekyu followed after. It was only once he was seated upon his horse, ready to lead his men to war that he realized the "devil" from the dungeon was not one that he had recruited.

_Shit._

* * *

**Sorry for the long wait. I know its short but the other one is being worked on as we speak. I figured you might want to read something rather than making you wait for however long its gonna take me.**

**The next chapter should focus on the battle and bring together most of the story so it might take a little while. Especially since Sasuke decided to wander off and I gotta figure out how to get him back into the story without seemingly like I just threw him in there -_- Damn him. The good news is that I've mostly figured out the next chapter. I just have to write it so it's not like writer's block is going to keep me from completing it :) Which is definitely an improvement from the last couple times I've tried to write a chapter for this story.**

**Again, I'm sorry for the long wait, but I hope this kinda tides you over until I can get the next one out**

**Thanks and reviews are always welcome :)**

**Vixen  
**


	26. Chapter 26

"Men…today I feel as if there is nothing more that I can do, than to tell you how proud I am to be of service to you. You are here, fighting to defend yourself and your people. These demons you go up against today, they wish to take this world from our control. They wish to enslave us, as they have done to many others." Iruka stood, disguised as the King of Uchiha Kingdom, before the army of the last free standing nation in the demonic realms. "What you do not know is that, despite our best efforts to keep our world from infecting theirs…if we fail today, the humans will not live to see another. Whatever demon leads that army, it is not one that wishes to keep our worlds separate. Many of you have seen a war like this before. It tore apart our nations and left thousands of demons dead in its quest to conquer the other world. You know why the door must be kept shut. If it opens…it will unleash upon their world and horror that cannot be stopped."

Stepping down off the porch steps, Iruka made his way toward the men. This was not a time for separation of commanders and followers.

"I will not lie to you…or tell that what you face today will fall with any ease. You all know what we are capable of and what, when we merge with our demonic side, the power that inhabits us all. For _that_ door to open," Iruka turned, pointing past the Uchiha castle to the gate towers that could be seen in the distance. "to merge our world with theirs, a demon of incredible chakra strength must open the doors. I do not believe that anything short of a Royal Demon leads the army we are about to face. He will be strong and terrifying to look at, but we must stand against him."

"Why?" A voice rang out in the crowd, stopping Iruka progression to the front of it. A chorus of echoes rang out after it, and Iruka turned to look at the faces behind him.

"Because my friends, if we do not stop him…who will?"

_**In the desert somewhere**_

"You are a crazy old man."

"Old? Yes. Crazy? Not so much."

"Then tell me, old man, how is this going to work."

"Watch and learn my friend. You are young yet."

"But-"

"But nothing. The battle begins now, young raven. We must move."

_**In the Uchiha Kingdom**_

The battle had indeed begun. In the open lands separating the Uchiha Kingdom from the Uzumaki Kingdom, two armies had met on an impossible scale. Mangekyu took full control, leading the slowly emerging devils into battle. They didn't take kindly to the sun, its light bearing down upon their ugly skins.

The first few demons who saw them, including Iruka, drew back in fear. Immediately the old legends lent themselves to Iruka's mind and he raced to inform his armies.

"Devils! Remember men your legends, your fairy tales! Take not lightly these demons that crawl from the darkness!"

The demons consumed by endless chakra, the life force of their world, seemed to stretch as they moved out onto the battleground. Their human forms corrupted, they no longer took the shape of their containers, but rather the shape of the chakra they had consumed.

One devil, his legs completely consumed, resembled what Iruka could only describe as a giant metal bolder. It tower over the soldiers, using metal arms to hold its body upright and its face outward. Bringing its arms in and shielding its face, the devil propelled itself forward over the soldiers of both armies. A hollow echo of a laugh, one Mangekyu recognized from the dungeon, followed the devil as it squashed hundreds of soldiers in it path.

Others, not burden by lack of limbs, picked their way through the armies, munching on soldiers as they went. It mattered not what side they fought for, but merely whether they stood alone. All ten devils resembled nature and animals alike, no longer giving off any semblance of what they once looked like. They headed toward the gate beyond the castle, slowly but surely making their way through the armies.

Iruka struggled with finding the leader of this massive army. Whatever could have released the devils, whatever drove them to the Passage of Arkham, it was on this battlefield.

"Looking for me, child?"

Iruka turned at the mocking voice and understood immediately that this was the devil that the King had mentioned. Looking around and see his army distracted, he pushed the glimmer from him. This was not a fight for the King to lose. He raised his sword, intending to fight and understanding at the same time, that this was a fight he could not win.

Kakashi reappeared behind the Itachi, using the distraction poised by the Kings to slice his sword straight through the young man's spine. Feeling the spine buckle beneath his sword, he twisted, slicing the sword out of the boy's body as it crumpled.

Wiping his sword he looked down at the boy he had once looked over and regretted that the boy had chosen this path. A steady hand on his shoulder alerted him to an old friend.

"Don't linger too much on it Kakashi. You did what you had to. I hold no grudge for my son's death." The King of the Uchiha Kingdom smiled and patted his old friend on the back.

"Alri-" Kakashi stopped mid-sentence, feeling his demon give a vicious cry as something tore at it from inside. He crumpled, his demon's distress making his legs give out.

"What's the matter Kakashi?" The King of the Uzumaki Kingdom stated, helping Kakashi up off his feet.

"I don't…" Feeling inside himself for his chakra, he reached for his demon's mind intending to find the problem. He was met with the familiar feeling of dread, like he had lost something precious, and the sight of his demon tearing viciously at its restraints. _What are you-_

_**IRUKA!**_

Immediate understand came to Kakashi and flew to his horse, the Kings quickly behind. He mounted quickly, reaching out with his chakra to find the dolphins'.

"Kakashi, what is-"

"Iruka. He's dying." Kakashi stated, pushing his horse forward and rushing it toward the rapidly depleting chakra signal of his dolphin.

"Foolish child, did you really believe you could beat me?"

Iruka turned and felt the pain before he really understood what had happened. Looking down he idly wondered if there should really be metal sticking out of him like that. He watched as the sword disappeared and pain took over his shock. His legs crumpled under him and he found himself looking up at a darkening sky. A stray through crossed him mind and he found himself frowning slightly.

_Kakashi. I never got to kiss him back._

He sighed, letting the darkness overtake him and finding that it was much easier not to breathe.

* * *

**Hey Everyone,**

**. I know. It's short. I hate it.**

**But I also know that in order for this story to progress the way I want it to, I have to go do some research and watch a movie. :) I hope I got it updated quick enough for everyone and thanks for all the reviews.**

**I have to say that I don't think there is any better motivation for an artist than to see more reviews telling them to update *wink wink* xD  
**

**Anyway, I'll go watch my movie and start on the next chapter. Also, since I haven't done the disclaimer in a while...only this story belongs the me. The characters belong to whoever created them.**

**Thanks and Reviews are welcome as always xD**

**Vixen  
**


	27. Chapter 27

Looking down on the battlefield, it wasn't what he had expected. He expected there to be blood and injuries sure, but never the amount of damage that had truly been done. Demons waged against demons, leaving both sides seriously damaged and only the strongest surviving. As the tides of both armies continued to clash against each other, Kakashi raced toward the ever lessening chakra force of his demon's chosen mate.

Iruka lay crumpled on the floor, open sword wounds clearly upon his body. Picking him up gently, Kakashi felt for a pulse beneath the cold skin.

"Kakashi?"

Suddenly, both Kings were beside him, pulling his shaking hands from the cold body. They pulled him up, turning him to face the enemy, giving him a pat on the back, and small shove to move him into the battlefield. There were more important things at stake than Iruka. Either the demonic nurses would pull him from the field to help him or he would be buried later, but now was not his time.

They found themselves facing overwhelming odds. Despite their skill level and having taken out the lead ranks, the man that stood before them was more than either could handle.

Dressed from head to toe in black battle armor, Uchiha Madara resembled Fugaku to an extreme. His hair was wild, the Mangekyu having grown it to an extreme length upon its control of the man. He held the air of someone whose insanity had taken control, driven to another level by the power of something he could not control.

Kakashi readied himself, preparing to attack when an arm suddenly swept out in front of him. Fugaku looked at both him and Minato for a moment before he looked back to Madara.

"This is my fight, not yours."

Kakashi balked and turned to argue his point when another answered from behind him.

"You are right Fugaku. Family is best dealt with personally. Kakashi, we will go to Arkham. Our fight lies there."

Looking over, seeing the massive devils that worked their way towards the only gates connecting two separate worlds, Kakashi knew that Minato was right. This was Fugaku's fight. If they stayed to help, the devils would succeed in opening the gate.

He nodded, easing up on his battle stance. He whispered a prayer for Fugaku and left with Minato.

* * *

The odds were rising. Even as tired eyes blinked open and took in a world of death, an understanding that today would not end the same as it begun had already formed in the cloudy depth of his mind. Today would not end well.

He stood slowly, understanding that something was off. Different than it had been. It took only a moment to realize, as it always did, that he was alone. Flexing, he found his body slowly responding, though there was no pain. Only the cold that had seeped into his tired muscles.

He was in a dark room, that much he could tell, though lack of light did not stop him from seeing. There were skeletons piled in the corners; arms and legs left lying on the floor.

_Like something had left without warning._

He moved, feeling flesh and bone bend beneath his bare feet. Almost immediately he was bent double, letting the nausea take its toll.

_Nausea? That's new. _

Something was off, dreadfully off. Though what it was escaped him, like a thought drifting out of reach.

He saw, rather than felt, a movement to his right. It pulled at his clothes, his skin; it begged him to go deeper into this hellhole that was not of his making. And from the depths, it gave him a name that was not his own. Words that he couldn't comprehend were floating around him, a language he didn't speak.

_But I used to_.

He blinked, not understanding his own thoughts. He looked again at the spirits that pulled him to their depths, calling him things he was not. They screamed a name at him he didn't understand, it wasn't his name.

_But it used to be._

Images flooded him mind, crippling him and bringing him crashing back to the ground. The spirits swirled around him, calling him things he didn't know. He wanted to tell them to stop, but the images came faster, flooding his uncomprehending mind with scenes from a different time. Death upon death, he saw everything he'd ever felt his hands touch, die in a flurry of metal and magic. Then there were people he didn't know, things he'd never seen before, dying at his hand. But it wasn't him. It was someone else, some_thing _else. Something he once knew.

And just as soon as they had come they stopped, leaving him only with the image of a god. One man standing on a mountain of death, a blood-red sunset behind him, while a battlefield of death spread out behind him.

And suddenly, he understood. This wasn't him, but it used to be. This was what he could become, what he must become to end the slaughter he could hear and feel outside. He turned, following the stairs that lead up into the waning light. Blue eyes looked forward as a blood-red sunset painted the battlefield before him.

Once again, the question plagued his mind, forcing him to stop and think about his choice.

_Was his life as important as theirs?_

And as the answer came to him, like it did every time, he had to wonder if he ever really had a choice.

* * *

Kakashi dashed back, out of the reach of one devil that continued to make its way toward the Passage of Arkham. The rest were either distracted or fighting. He had attacked it from behind and found that it had known he was there, especially when that tail came out of nowhere to smack him into the dirt. When it turned around, Kakashi had decided to move out of its reach, but not before taking a souvenir for his troubles.

It took the form of what he could only call a dragon. Wings sprouted from a back with vertebrae that stood out too far to really be healthy. The wings lay crumpled and broken in several places, like the devil had pushed itself through a too small hole on his journey to the gate. The body was thin, like it had been starved, but the muscles that bulged around its legs and down its tail told a different story. Black scales that Kakashi knew were impermeable to any kind of metal covered the body. The one he had managed to rip off, at the cost of using his left arm, still lay intact, despite his best efforts to break it.

Razor sharp teeth that Kakashi estimated to be about the length of his arm lined the inside of the devil's mouth. Several of those teeth had racked his skin when he stole the scale and he had ceased to be able to feel his arm a while ago. He imaged it was poison but he couldn't be sure, not without examining his arm.

Despite its red eyes fixated on him, Kakashi felt that he had lost its attention. The head was tilted, like it was listening for something.

As soon as the thought crossed his mind, the massive head snapped to the side and the jaws opened to let a massive roar tear through the air. Men and devils alike dropped to the ground in surprise and Kakashi followed its gaze to the horizon.

_Keep an eye to the East._

_...Well damn, Sasuke. That's new._

__Kakashi stared at the figures that lined the horizon. They looked strange to him, nothing like the people he knew they usually inhabited. It was strange, to the see the demons disconnected from their human counterparts. Mainly because...it wasn't allowed. And yet, the longer he stared the more there seemed to be. He could see the men beginning to understand what had occurred, to see that their demons had been released from their confines and were no longer under human control.

And there, at the forefront of the massive army, stood a man he was all too familiar with.

Sasuke.

* * *

__**Okay. Honestly. I'm having problems updating this. I'm trying, I am. I just...exams and other crap keeps getting in the way and I'm just not in the mood to write anything for Naruto. **

**I'll keep trying, just because I know you all want this to end, but honeslty, I can't guarantee anything.**

**Sorry.**

**Anyway, I hope you've enjoyed it so far. And understand, kind of, what has occurred.**

**Reviews are always welcome. I own nothing.**

**Vixen  
**


End file.
